The Substitute
by Shibby510
Summary: Harry is married to Lucius and wants a baby. Malfoys are only able to have one child each. What happens when Lucius asks Draco to get Harry pregnant? DM/HP LM/HP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

A/N: I decided against a sequel to Phony Matrimony, at least for the time being. If more interest is generated for it, I may consider it in the future. I got my idea for this story from a book by Lavyrle Spencer. It's called The Fulfillment. If you can come across a copy, you should give it a read.

Many years ago, Cepheus Malfoy was the head of the Malfoy family. He was a proud and stern man. He believed that there should only be one Malfoy child born each generation. Not only should there only be one Malfoy child born, it should be a boy to carry on the family name. He didn't want there to be any chance that someone would try to take the place of the rightful heir. He married a beautiful woman who he believed would grant him his only heir.

It took a year before she got pregnant. Cepheus was enraged when the child was a girl. He ordered the house-elves to kill her, and he told his wife that the child hadn't made it. They tried again and again. His wife gave birth to four more girls, and Cepheus had them killed every time.

His wife found out the last time what he had been doing. She had never gotten to see any of her children as Cepheus had always whisked them away the moment they were born. She had crawled out of bed and followed him as best she could. She overheard the orders and realized what had been happening all these years. She hurried back to her room before he could notice that she was gone.

Cepheus wanted to try again. His wife was terrified of having another girl only for her to be killed. She made a deal with her husband that they would try one last time. If it didn't work out this time, they would stop trying. Cepheus was desperate to get his son, so he turned to his extensive library. He pored through his books for hours every day searching for an answer.

He finally found it in a rare and obscure Dark Arts book. It was a spell that would last for eternity. It would allow every member of the Malfoy family to only have one child, and it would always be a boy.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't do this."

"Try to look on the bright side, Harry. You've always refused to date, because you were worried that no one could look past your fame. This could be your chance to fall in love with someone that you know doesn't care about that," Hermione said.

"This whole thing is ridiculous! They want to marry me off to a Death Eater! One of the people who spent the whole war trying to kill me!"

"I know it doesn't seem fair-"

"Doesn't seem fair? I wanted to have a normal life. With a wife. And kids. I thought that once I won the war, I could finally make my own choices. I don't even get to pick who I get married to. They don't even care if it's a man that I end up married to. Then what? I'll be stuck in a loveless marriage with no kids unless I adopt."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. "Harry, I think you are a very intelligent being. That being said, you are a complete imbecile."

"There's no need to get nasty."

"This isn't the muggle world. Men can get pregnant."

"What?"

"Didn't you see Professor Flitwick's stomach before we left school?"

"I just thought he put on some weight."

"No, he's expecting. He's been trying for years with his husband."

"That doesn't make everything better."

"You're thinking about this wrong. You're only thinking of the bad. Think of the good. You don't have to worry about dating or ending up with someone that wants to use you for your money or fame. You don't have to go through terrible first dates trying to find someone you click with. You might even fall in love with whoever you end up with. You don't have to worry about kids. You can put that as a clause in the marriage contract."

"I'm not going to add that to the contract. I would never make someone have kids if they didn't want them."

"Look, Harry, just try to-"

A door down the hall opened and an Auror gestured for them to come in.

"Let's go find out who they agreed on. It can't be all that bad."

"I'm just glad Ron isn't here to see this. He would probably curse whoever it is."

"Yes, yes. We're all lucky Ron couldn't get out of work. He'd land himself in Azkaban."

It took Hermione a few steps to realize that Harry wasn't following her. She rolled her eyes before grabbing his arm and dragging him to the room. They got in the door and saw the Aurors and Ministry workers sitting on one side of a large table. On the other side, were all of the Death Eaters who had escaped a fate in Azkaban. Harry felt like he was going to be sick.

"Ah, Harry. Welcome. We've interviewed all of the potential candidates and chosen one that we feel would be best suited," Minister Scrimgeour said. "Congratulations, my boy. You'll be marrying Lucius Malfoy."

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry muttered, before walking right back out the door.

 **5 Years Later**

It had been a long 5 years for Harry. He had resented his fate at first. He had signed a contract with the Ministry, essentially giving them the power to make decisions for him. He hadn't known that at the time. He had thought that they would just want him to make some appearances. Tensions had been running high between the Light side and the ex-Death Eaters. They had hoped that Harry marrying one of the ex-Death Eaters might help, that if the people could see that their hero was moving on and accepting them then everyone else could, too. It had surprisingly worked. Harry had married Lucius Malfoy in a very public ceremony. Narcissa Malfoy had died during the final battle, and Draco had resented Harry's place at his father's side for months afterwards. It had taken a good year and a half before the three of them had peacefully co-existed. While Harry and Lucius had never fallen in love, they were quite fond of each other. They had grown to respect each other, also. Harry and Draco had even managed to put aside their bad feelings and ended up as good friends. Harry considered Draco one of his best friends, right alongside Ron and Hermione.

Harry's life had actually turned out pretty good, all things considered. He was married to a man that he knew wasn't using him for his fame or money. Lucius had more than enough of his own money and quite a bit of notoriety. Harry lived in a beautiful house. He had moved into Malfoy Manor after the wedding, and Lucius had made several changes to the décor. It was no longer dark and gloomy. The sun shone through the many windows and the furniture had been changed to lighter colors. Despite the abundance of space, priceless heirlooms, and expensive decorations, it gave off a cozy and homey feel. Harry had a Quidditch partner in Draco. They had their own pitch, so they played Seeker games at least every other day. He had also stayed really close to Ron and Hermione. They came over for dinner every week. The dinners had been tense and awkward for ages. Once Harry had accepted Lucius and Draco, it wasn't much longer that Ron and Hermione had, too.

There were only a couple things missing. Harry had tried to fall in love with Lucius. He would constantly remind himself of how good Lucius treated him once they got used to the situation. They had sex on a regular basis, almost every night. Lucius always made sure he came before finishing himself. He was given gifts all the time for no reason. He was given a private wing for when he needed space. Anything he asked for, he was given. Except children.

When he had expressed his desire for a child, Lucius had gone quiet for several minutes before quietly explaining what his ancestor had done. He had told Harry that since he had Draco, he couldn't father another child, though he had tried his best when Narcissa had been alive. Harry had accepted the explanation with a smile and said that it didn't matter. However, Lucius noticed in the days that followed that Harry was quieter than usual and his smiles never reached his eyes. He gave excuses when Draco asked him to play Quidditch. As a result, Draco spent less time at home due to boredom. He went out to clubs or on dates, only coming home the next day reeking of alcohol and sex. It wasn't proper for a pureblood to act like that. He expected more of Draco.

Lucius knew that something needed to be done. He searched through the thick tomes in his library trying to find a way to reverse what Cepheus had done so many years ago. There was nothing to be found. He thought and plotted for months trying to come up with something to give Harry what he wanted. Harry didn't ask for much, and was always much more appreciative of what he was given than Narcissa and Draco ever had been. It had been obvious in the beginning that Harry resented having to marry him. Lucius hadn't been thrilled, either. It had come down to a choice between him and Draco. The Ministry had let them talk it over and decide themselves which one it would be. Draco had told his father that he didn't want to get married ever. He liked being single and doing what he wanted. He had never had any interest in marriage or having a family. Lucius had agreed to marry Harry so that Draco could be free to do as he liked. Despite the fact that Harry resented the marriage, he had never really taken it out on Lucius or Draco. He would mostly stay silent, and he would always stay away from them. The rare times that he was in the same room as them, he would remain tense until he or they left. He always seemed to know when Lucius needed to talk, and when he needed to be left alone. He always asked Lucius to walk in the gardens with him and always sounded as though he expected to be rejected. Even if they weren't in love, they were a good match.

It took him 9 months to come up with a plan. He had no idea how it would be received, but it was the only way to give Harry what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

A year passed while Lucius made his plan to ask Draco to father a child for him. He had quickly put a stop to Draco's wild ways, though. He had spoken to him before the plan came to his mind. He had told Draco that it was unbecoming of a Malfoy to act so wildly, and that he had to be more discreet in his affairs. Draco had stopped going out every night, instead choosing to stay home or go out on the weekends with Astoria Greengrass. She was more quiet than he was used to, but she had a great sense of humor. It didn't hurt that she was breathtakingly beautiful. That was the first thing he looked for in a sexual partner. He had never cared about whether they were male or female, as long as they looked good on his arm. He knew it was shallow, but he wasn't looking for someone to spend his life with so he didn't care. Astoria wasn't as willing to go to his bed as most people were. In fact, in the entire year that he had been seeing her, they had only slept together once a couple weeks before Christmas. It was now early spring.

The wizarding world had taken to having a huge party every few months to promote unity and good will. Lucius was standing outside on a balcony enjoying the fresh air and reflecting on the past year. It had taken some time, but Harry had gotten back to his usual self. He had taken up the Seekers games with Draco again. However, whenever he found out about another pregnancy or saw a baby, a flash of devastation would cross his face before he would almost visibly force it away. He headed back in and spotted Harry talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Lucius! Come over here and hear the good news," Mrs. Weasley called.

Lucius walked up beside Harry and placed his hand on the small of his back. "What is the good news, Molly?"

"Ginny's engaged!"

"That's wonderful. She's seeing the Longbottom boy, correct?"

"Yes, Neville proposed last night."

"Splendid. I look forward to the wedding."

Lucius excused himself to get a glass of champagne. He spotted Draco across the room talking to Astoria. She was leaning back on the wall and Draco was leaned into her with a hand on the wall beside her head. Astoria smiled flirtatiously at him. Lucius shook his head. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Astoria hoped to marry Draco. He slowly walked back to his husband.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. "It looks like you might be planning a wedding soon, too, Lucius. I've never seen a girl so in love as Astoria."

Harry piped up. "I would love to see Draco settled down and happy."

Lucius gave a small cough. "While that is Draco's business, I only want him to be happy, too. It's getting late, Harry. Are you ready to head home?"

"Yeah, let's go. I'll be by soon, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. It was great catching up with you." Harry gave them both a quick hug. He spotted Draco and signaled that him and Lucius were going home. Draco gave him a nod and a quick wave. Then, he followed Lucius to the Floo.

HPDM

Draco had rushed Astoria home after she received an urgent message that her sister had gone into labor. She told her nephew to go to bed and hurried up the steps.

"Dwaco, do I hafta go to bed?" Edward said.

"You should listen. You don't want to get in trouble, do you?" Draco asked, as he knelt down in front of Edward.

Edward shook his head no.

"Come on. I'll tuck you in."

After he got Edward to bed, Draco had his own moment of reflection. He couldn't deny that he had fun with Astoria. The way pureblood society was, though, everyone was already secretly planning their wedding. He knew if Astoria had her way, they would be planning it for real. It was obvious that she was hearing wedding bells from the moment he asked her on the first date. He had never wanted marriage, though. He had dropped hints that he had no plans for marriage. Either the hints were too small or Astoria ignored them. She always went out of her way to show him that she was ready to play the part of a pureblood wife. Every time he came over to her house, she showed off her perfect hostess skills, she showed him how good she was with her sister's son, and she never looked less than perfect. She was just waiting on a proposal. Draco refused to give it to her. He was content to go on dates until they were old and gray.

As he walked through the Greengrass home, he realized how much he had ingratiated himself in their family. He was at their house every weekend for dinner. The house elves didn't even follow him everywhere he went anymore. They took orders from him as if he had been their master all his life. He knew he had given Astoria every reason to think they would be married one day. Publicly, he had only been with her for the past year. He was extremely discreet in his affairs after the talk his father had with him. They had slept together once, which was not to be taken lightly in pureblood society. It was improper for a lady to go to bed with someone she was not married to. If her parents knew, she would be disgraced. She had assumed that he was going to propose since they had slept together. She had given him her virginity, and he did feel somewhat responsible to her because of that. Despite that, he was starting to feel trapped. His thoughts were starting to give him a headache, so he turned his thoughts to the only time they had sex in her rose garden.

HPDM

He had fallen asleep on a couch waiting for Astoria to come back. She woke him up with a huge smile on her face.

"She had a girl, Draco."

"How are they?" he asked, sleepily.

"Good. Resting. How about a walk through the garden before you go home?"

Draco got up, took her hand in his, and led her out to the paths in the garden. She breathed deeply and let out a sigh. He pulled her into his arms and tucked her head under his chin. "Tired?" he asked.

"A little bit. Happy, though."

"I think your whole family is." Draco brushed a strand of hair out of her face, mind still filled up with the memory of their night in the same garden they were in now.

"What do you want, Draco?"

Draco momentarily froze. "What do you mean?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Does it really matter?"

"It does to me. Most women like to think it matters to their man, too."

"Am I your man?" Draco asked, without a trace of warmth.

"Are you?" she retorted.

He knew she had every right to be pushing this. It didn't make him resent her any less for it.

"I don't think this is the time, Tori."

Draco turned and walked towards the pond in the middle of the garden. Astoria followed him in silence. He slowed down to let her catch up, then he held out his hand in apology. He knew this was something they had to talk about. There was no putting it off any longer.

"I know what you want," he started. He looked off into the dark, only moving his thumb as he rubbed it on the back of her hand.

"And what do I want, Draco?" she finally asked.

Draco took a deep gulp of air. "You want me to marry you. I should ask you. It's the perfect time."

"But, you're not going to, are you?" Astoria asked, quietly.

"No, Tori. I'm not. I've never wanted to get married and it makes me feel guilty."

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked. They both knew what she was talking about.

"No, Tori. It's me. People were already planning our wedding before I even took you home after our first date. And it's not that I don't enjoy spending time with you. I have fun when I'm with you, even when we're not doing anything. I like being here. I like your family…and you." He tilted her chin up to look her in the eyes. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

"No," she barely got out.

"I mean, I haven't been very fair to you. I've sought your company for a year now, and there's all this pressure to get married. Some days, I feel like I'm going to drown under all of it, because I don't want to get married. That's why I haven't been fair to you. There are lots of guys out there who would love a chance with you. Ones who actually want to be married. They just don't say anything, because everyone has thinks of you as mine. To top it all off, I can't even have you without marrying you."

"I never said that, Draco."

"That doesn't make it any less true. You know what I was thinking about earlier? I was remembering the night we spent together out here and wishing it would happen again. Even though I don't want to get married, and I know how guilty you felt after the first time. If I keep seeing you, I'm going to keep trying to get you to do it again. You need someone who actually wants marriage. If I stop seeing you, maybe those guys will feel like they can approach you."

"But I only want you, Draco," she replied, softly.

Draco pulled her into a tight hug. "I know, Tori. I want you, too…but I can't and won't marry you."

Astoria gave a soft sob.

"Please don't cry, Tori," Draco begged, softly.

"You're only doing this, because I let you sleep with me. You would value me more if I had valued myself first."

"That's not true," he said, almost harshly. "That was my fault. I should have known better."

"If we hadn't done it, you would be proposing right now."

"That has nothing to do with it, Tori."

"Was I that bad?"

"Don't do this to yourself."

He only meant to give her a little comfort as he pressed his lips to hers. He couldn't help the wave of desire that only deepened when she opened her mouth to him. He pushed her back against a tree and pressed the length of his body along hers. She had a split second to feel his erection against her stomach before his hand was slipping inside the top of her dress to rub her breast. She pushed him away, panting hard. "No, Draco. Not again. You can't keep doing this to me."

Draco felt himself getting angry. "I can't turn my body off, Tori!"

"So, what are you going to do? Threaten to leave so I'll give in?" She was just as angry as Draco. "Do you think that just because I want to marry you, you can have the benefits whenever you want?"

"Maybe if you stopped focusing on marriage, you wouldn't be such a damn prude!"

A loud slap rang through the air before silence fell.

"I'm sorry, Tori, but a man has needs. I've done a brilliant job so far of not pressing you. I can't keep doing this, though."

"Maybe you should go 'press' Lavender Brown or Romilda Vane. I hear they're cheaper than me. They only want money and gifts. I deserve a marriage in return for my favors."

Draco made the rash decision to hurt her. He gave a malicious smirk and, leaning forward, he said softly, "If you can even call them favors."

Astoria gave a sharp gasp. He immediately felt terrible and reached for her, but she was already running to her house. She heard him calling for her and she could hear the guilt in his voice. She felt too humiliated to acknowledge any of it. She had given him the one thing she was supposed to save for her wedding night, and he had thrown it in her face. It hurt more than knowing he didn't want to marry her.

HPDM

Harry laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Lucius had fallen asleep a couple hours before. He knew that Daphne Greengrass had gone into labor. Draco had sent an owl to his father to let them know. He couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like. He placed his hand on his flat stomach and wished for the millionth time that he could have a baby. He finally got up and put on a dressing gown over his boxers and headed downstairs for some tea. He heard the sharp crack of apparition, but no one came to the door. He walked over and opened the door. He saw Draco sitting on the steps. He had his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"Draco? Are you okay?" he asked, softly.

"Harry? You're up late."

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to make sure everything went okay with Daphne."

"Yeah, Daphne and the baby are good. It's a girl."

"A girl…" Harry's voice trailed off, sounding wistful. "Did you see her?"

"No, I got Edward to bed and fell asleep waiting for Tori." He knew Harry would want more detail than he had. He scooted over on the step and patted the spot next to him. "Come on out, Harry. There's more than enough room, and I imagine you want to know everything I can tell you."

Harry slipped out and closed the door behind him. He sat down next to Draco as he pulled his dressing gown firmly around him. "It took a while, didn't it?"

Draco didn't answer, looking off into the distance.

"Draco?"

Draco jumped as if only realizing that Harry was next to him.

"Yeah, it took several hours. It was a little boring just sitting around and waiting."

Harry chuckled. "I wouldn't let Daphne hear you say that. Now, tell me what you know."

"I really don't know anything. You should ask Tori, she was actually there."

Harry was a bit disappointed. He wanted to know every last detail.

Draco gave a sigh and leaned back on the steps, propping himself up on his elbows. "I was a complete git tonight."

Harry didn't say anything. He knew Draco would talk about it if he wanted to. He curled his cold toes away from the cold concrete of the steps.

Draco turned towards him and noticed that Harry wasn't even wearing socks. It may have been spring, but it was too cold at night to go barefoot. He reached over, picked up Harry's feet, and placed them on his thigh. He tugged the edge of his robes up and covered up Harry's feet with it. He then covered Harry's robe covered feet with his hands to lend warmth to them. This was just one of the many things that Draco would do for Harry without conscious thought. They were close friends, and doing things like this felt natural for both of them.

Draco finally spoke. "I hurt Tori tonight. On purpose. I never would have thought I would do something like that, especially to her. We had an argument and I ruined this day for her. She was so excited about the baby, and I ruined everything."

"Is it really all your fault, though? It takes two or some such rot."

Draco gave a small chuckle. "That's true. She just wanted what I can't give."

"That finally came up?"

"Yes. She'll only accept marriage, and I don't want that. Neither of us is willing to give in even a little bit."

Harry snorted. "Draco, can you really blame her for expecting marriage from you? As far as most of the wizarding world is concerned, she's the only one you've seen for a year. It's not unthinkable that she would expect a bit more than moonlit walks."

"It's not unthinkable for me to expect a bit more, too." Draco felt a little bad for that. Above all else, Astoria was a good friend to him.

"Ah, that's what the argument was about."

"Yeah, like I said, I was a complete git."

"You're not the only guy to act like a git over that."

Draco snorted. "This is ridiculous. I'm supposed to talk to my father about things like this."

"I'm a guy, too. I can see your side."

"You're the girl in your relationship."

Harry looked offended. "How do you know?"

"You're married to a Malfoy. Malfoys don't bottom."

"Your father said the same thing. Just where are all these rules?"

"In an ancient book written in Malfoy blood."

"Are you serious?"

Draco gave a burst of laughter. "Not in the slightest."

"Jerk."

Draco let his laughter fade. "I just don't understand women. Why do they have to be so different?"

"Women aren't all that different. They all pretty much want the same things. Marriage, love, children."

"In that order?"

"Most of the time."

"Gods, I'm going through hell."

"I'm sure it's not easy on Astoria, either."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours, of course. I'm just trying to get you to see the whole picture. You have to realize something. Women, like Astoria, see people around them, like her sister, married or getting married and having children. It makes her want those same things. She sees friends and family getting engaged or pregnant, and she wonders why she can't have that. She sees a baby, and prays for the day she can have one."

"You sound as though you're speaking from experience." He glanced at Harry and saw him shiver. "I'm sorry, Harry. Here you are freezing your arse off, and I'm blathering on about myself."

"Don't be sorry. I would have told you that we needed to move indoors if I wanted to. You needed to talk about this. Don't be sorry for talking to a friend about your problems. I'd like to think you would do the same for me."

"Of course, I would. Now, let's get you inside. You need to get some rest."

Draco helped Harry up and they walked inside, where they parted at the bottom of the staircase. Harry was going to bed, and Draco was going to get something to eat. Draco placed a small kiss on Harry's cheek and bid him goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius was taking a walk through the gardens to think. He found it far more peaceful out there than anywhere else. The fragrance of the flowers floating on the wind. The pure white of the peacocks feathers in the distance. It gave him a feeling of serenity like nothing else. He thought about how difficult it would be to ask such an unusual and overwhelming request of his son and his husband.

"Draco, would you mind terribly fathering a child for Harry and I?"

Saying it out loud made it a little more real for him. It sounded preposterous even to his own ears. It had to be done, though. Harry deserved to have someone in his life that he loved and who loved him back. It wasn't likely that Draco would suddenly change his mind about marriage and kids. It would allow the Malfoy line to continue without Draco having to give up his independence. He knew that tonight would be the night. Daphne had her baby last night, and Harry would talk about it like he always did when someone they knew had a baby.

HPDM

"We should go over soon to offer our congratulations," Harry said, without looking up from his book. They were all lounging in the sitting room after dinner.

Draco peered at him in suspicion. "You're not planning on doing any matchmaking, are you?"

"Of course not. It's called being polite. I'm sure it's somewhere in your book of rules," Harry retorted.

It's not polite to go over unannounced. We're supposed to wait until they start accepting visitors, otherwise Daphne will probably still be in bed."

"That just means she's in no condition to cook. It's the best time to take them something. It'll be more appreciated now than when she's able to get back to cooking."

"Don't be an imbecile. There's a reason she's had her children at her mother's house. First, her mother is there to help her during the beginning when she's most vulnerable. Also, they have house elves to cook for them."

Harry gave him a scathing look, before glancing at his husband. "What do you think, Lucius?"

Lucius, who had been utterly silent, suddenly flinched.

"Lucius?" Harry could tell something was off. Lucius was trying discretely, and failing, to wipe his palms on his trousers. He normally would never do something that he would describe as plebian. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Lucius croaked out. He cleared his throat. "Just that every other man can give his spouse a baby but me."

Draco quickly looked at Harry, who paled and looked down at his book. "You know what? I think I left my broom just sitting on the ground outside. I should really go get that…" He started to sit up before Lucius addressed him.

"No, you should be here, too. I have something to say to both of you."

Draco looked at Harry again, but he was staring at his book. He sat back down and looked at his father.

"We've been married for seven years, Harry. I know how much you want a child of your own. You have no idea how much it kills me that I can't give you that."

"This is really none of my business. I should-" was all Draco got out.

"Stay." Lucius's soft spoken command worked just as well as if he had yelled it.

"We all know about the spell that Cepheus Malfoy placed on our family. Only one child per Malfoy. I have already had Draco, therefore, I cannot have another."

"Lucius, I don't care about that. I said it was fine. I really don't need a baby to be happy," Harry practically pleaded. He was extremely uncomfortable and didn't want to talk about it anymore, especially in front of Draco. Draco may be one of his best friends, but this was personal and not something he wanted him to know.

"Yes, you do, Harry. Stop fooling yourself," Lucius said, harshly.

Draco shot to his feet and pulled his wand on his father. "Don't, Father. There is no reason to treat Harry like that, and I won't stand for it. Do it again, and I swear I will curse you until you can't stand on your own two feet."

"Draco, please out your wand away. It's okay, really. Just please stop," Harry begged.

Lucius held up a hand. "No, he's right, Harry. I was too harsh. It's just my own frustration, and I should never have taken it out on you. You've never done it to me, and it was unfair. I apologize. What I'm trying to get at, is that not only do you want a child, our family needs an heir. Our line cannot end at Draco. However, despite these needs, I cannot have another child."

Draco swallowed thickly. He hoped his father wasn't going where he thought he was.

"Draco, on the other hand, can have a child." It sounded almost like a plea. "Draco, you can see the need our family has, can't you? This is not something that I speak of lightly." He looked at Harry, who had abandoned his book and was staring at the floor, stonily.

Draco had had enough. "That is it! Everyone else in the wizarding world has been pushing me to get married. First, it's Astoria's family, then it's the reporters, then Astoria, then Harry, and now you? I've had to hear all the comments about when the wedding will be. Now, you're talking about a damn heir? I have never wanted to get married, let alone have children!"

Lucius sighed, wearily. "I wasn't talking about you and Astoria, Draco."

Draco froze. "What on earth could you be talking about?"

Lucius closed his eyes in frustration. This had gone completely sideways. It wasn't how he planned. He could see the confusion on Harry's face. He wanted to give this to him, but how to make him understand?

"I said, what are you talking about?" Draco repeated, frustration lacing his tone.

"I'm talking about you and Harry."

The room was filled with a silence that was only broken by the crackling of the fireplace.

"Me and Harry?" Draco wasn't sure if he had heard right. He avoided looking at Harry, but he could sense the stillness of his body.

"I suppose I should explain-"

"Explain?! I think you should apologize! "There's nothing between Harry and me. Nothing! And for you to insinuate that he would ever-"

"You misunderstood. I know neither of you would do that behind my back. If I had thought that, I wouldn't have lived here with you. This house became yours when you became of age. You've been kind enough to let us live here, despite the fact that we should have moved to one of the other properties by now. If I had suspected anything, I would have moved Harry and I somewhere else."

"Harry is your husband. You both swore in front of thousands of witnesses to spend the rest of your lives together, even if it was for no other reason than to unite the wizarding world. Look at him. Take a good look at what you've done."

Lucius looked at Harry, who looked shell shocked. He could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Why, Lucius? I know you're not in love with me, but I thought you had more respect for me than that."

"I want to give you a child. You want one desperately, even if you won't admit it. I can't do that for you. Draco, you don't want to get married and have an heir, so I thought-"

"Don't you dare try to guilt me, Father! I don't' owe you an heir!"

"That's not what I meant. You know how flustered I get when it comes to family. I've thought this over for the past year. You don't want to get married or have children, but our family needs an heir. I thought this was-"

"You've thought about this for a year? Without even a whisper of what you were planning?" Harry looked so hurt and confused that both Lucius and Draco had to look away. "He is your son. I am your husband. Did you even think about how inappropriate that is? Did you?"

"I did. I've spent many hours, daily, in the garden doing nothing but thinking of it. I take all the blame for everything. I thought of this, I planned it, I'm asking this of you. You said it yourself, Draco. There's nothing between you. You can do this for us. I'll take all the blame."

"You'll take nothing, because there'll be nothing to take. No blame! No impropriety! No baby! I can't believe you even think we could get away with it. Do you have any idea how wizarding society, let alone Pureblood society, would react to Harry Potter having a baby by his stepson? How do you think they would treat him?"

"They would never know it wasn't mine, Draco. You look exactly like me. No one else knows about the spell but us. Harry would have a child that would look like you. You look like me, therefore, he would look like me. No one would know the difference."

Draco stalked across the room to glare into Lucius's face. "You're a sick bastard!"

Harry quickly got up and rushed over. He barely managed to push Draco back and get between them. "Sit down, Draco. You don't want to do something you'll regret."

Draco stood there for a moment before going back to his seat. He sat down, but glared mutinously at his father.

"Lucius, I've never complained about not having a child. I'm sorry if I made you feel like it was your fault. What you're asking is wrong, though. Surely, you must see that? How could you ask such a thing?"

There were a few times that Lucius wondered if maybe he had fallen a little bit in love with Harry. Staring into his tear-filled eyes while he was somewhat taking responsibility for an imagined wrong was one of them. "Harry," he started to say. The words got caught in his throat, so he started over. "Harry…I…this was something I wanted to give you. You've never made a direct request for anything the entire time we've been married. This was the only thing you ever outright asked for. I should be able to give this to you. I couldn't see any other way to give it."

A few tears managed to spill down Harry's cheeks. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. He couldn't believe that Lucius would ask him to sleep with Draco to have a baby. He had never thought of Draco like that. Not to mention that while he hadn't married for love, he had never even thought of cheating on Lucius.

"There is no one else I would ask but Draco. I thought maybe he would see this as a good deed that he could do for us."

"But, I don't love him, Lucius."

"You don't love me, either." Lucius ignored the pang in his heart. "You know our union was a far cry from one of love."

"But, I'm married to you. Of course I would have sex with you."

Lucius continued as if Harry had never spoken. "It's not as if there is no love at all. You love Draco like you love your friends."

"I wouldn't sleep with Ron or Hermione, either."

Lucius waved a hand carelessly. "I can see how much not having a child is killing you inside. Would it really be so wrong if Draco could give that to you?"

Harry could see that Draco had his teeth clamped shut, with a dangerous tic developing in his jaw. Harry remembered last night. The way Draco had taken his feet in his lap and covered them in the same way a lover might. It had seemed so innocent last night. Just a friend helping out. Now, thoughts were creeping in that placed a whole new meaning on it. He knew that Draco was thinking the same thing by the way his eyes flicked over to him before staring the floor.

"It would be nice, for me, to have a son to try to do right by. I know I didn't always make the right choices with Draco. I'm so sorry for that, son. This would give me a second chance to avoid those same mistakes. I can raise him to run the family business, teach him all the things I didn't have time to teach you.

Draco scowled at him. "You really have spent a lot of time thinking about this. Planned our whole bloody lives for us. Only thing you haven't mentioned is how we live with this when it's done. Oh, but wait. It would never be done! It would weigh on all of our minds for the rest of our lives!"

"It could be that way, but it could also be a blessing."

"I can't believe what you're saying," Draco muttered. He buried his face in his hands.

"I'm just asking you both to think about it, consider it."

Draco spoke into his hands, making his words a little muffled. "Father, for the first time, I'm considering asking you to leave my house." He rubbed his face before looking at Harry. The look on his face made him feel terrible about the empty threat. "I don't mean that. You're my father, no matter what. I would never throw you out, neither of you. This is a hell of a position to put me in."

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled, and Draco could see the panic and almost fear in his face. In the entire seven years he had been married to Lucius, there had never been anything more than a minor disagreement. To see this fight escalate so quickly made him think of his uncle.

"Harry, I really didn't mean that. You belong here just as much as my mother did, and you have every right to be here. This will always be your home. It doesn't matter who the house belongs to." He reached out and placed his hand over Harry's, who flinched when their hands touched. He felt worse when he saw that. "Please forgive me, Harry?" He didn't know why he wanted to know that they were okay so bad. He just knew that since they had become friends, he never wanted them on bad terms. They had a few minor disagreements over the years, but those were to be expected when people share a home. Every time, he had gone out of his way to make up with Harry within an hour.

Harry looked up at Draco. He could see the guilt and sincerity in his eyes. He gave him a small smile. "I forgive you. This is a rough night. Emotions are running high."

Draco smiled back, before turning back to his father. "Father, you need to forget about this. I may have no plans of getting married, but I feel a responsibility for Astoria. I wouldn't feel right while I'm seeing her."

"I know you've slept with women, and even men, during your trips to the Continent."

"That is none of your business! They were nothing. Just one night stands. They weren't people that I would have to see every day or face when I'm with Astoria."

"Lucius, please stop!" Harry was pouring tears now. "We're not like your purebred Crups that you can lock up for mating! I am your husband, damn it!"

Lucius looked away. "This has come out all wrong, I know."

"You've said enough," Draco snarled. "No more. I'm done listening to you." He got up and walked to the patio doors. He let himself out and slammed the door. Not a moment later, he came back in and looked at Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry. I had nothing to do with this." He felt the need to clarify that to Harry after their conversation the night before. He slipped back out and slammed the door again.

"I know," Harry said softly, despite knowing that Draco couldn't hear him anymore. He couldn't bear to be alone with Lucius after all that. He went out a different door, closing it much quieter than Draco had.

The soft click of the door was almost more damning than the loud slam that Draco had created. Lucius stared at the wall, deep in thought.

HPDM

Draco headed to the newly built paddock. His father had expressed an interest in acquiring horses, so he had surprised him with it a few weeks ago. It seemed a good place to go to think. He was normally very easy going. Since school and his father's marriage to Harry, he had mellowed out and it took a lot to get him angry now. He couldn't figure out why he had been so angry the past few days. It was possibly because it felt like everyone was trying to take his life out of his control.

It didn't help that last night seemed to have undertones that he didn't notice when it was happening. The way he had placed Harry's feet in his lap, so close to his groin. The way he had used his robe to cover them, and then, covered them with his hands. He had even been rubbing them without even noticing. The way he had mentioned needing sex. Calling Harry a girl. He really hoped that Harry didn't misunderstand.

He had taken trips to the Continent about once a month in the past year. He had wanted to give Harry and his father time alone since he couldn't go out for his nights on the town anymore. He used to just find someone to fuck so he could crash with them for the night. Somehow over the years, he had grown to feel slightly uncomfortable in his own home. He knew they weren't the average married couple. They weren't in love and rarely showed affection in front of others. It still had always left him unsettled when he would see Harry brush some hair out of his father's face or his father taking Harry's hand to help him down the stairs even though he didn't need it. He used to attribute it to the fact that he felt that should still be his mother. He knew that wasn't true when he had accepted the marriage and he still felt that way.

He wondered if he might have to make a permanent move to the Continent. Things weren't going to go back to normal. He wasn't even sure he could sleep in the same house now, especially since his room was right next to theirs. He realized now that maybe he should have moved his room to a different wing after Harry moved in. He hadn't thought it was needed since they always used a Silencing Charm. He sat in the paddock as it got later and colder. He finally went in to bed, passing out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

HPDM

It was late when Harry finally went to bed. He was hoping that Lucius would be asleep. He didn't want to face him right now. He walked into their bedroom to see Lucius leaning back on the pillows. Harry grabbed some pajamas and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He came back and climbed in bed, hoping that Lucius wouldn't say anything, but no such luck.

"Where did you go?"

"My wing. I needed some time alone."

"You were gone for a long time. I got a little worried."

"I didn't think you would care." Harry knew he was lying. He just wanted to let Lucius know he was hurt.

"You know I do, Harry. You belong here."

"Yes. Here. Not in Draco's bed."

"You've been in my bed for seven years, but you know you will never have a baby with me."

"And I really need one badly enough to sleep with your son?"

"It's the only way."

"I don't see how you can call that a way."

"I meant to explain more thoroughly so you would understand."

"Do you really think it's the way it was said that was so upsetting? It should never have been said at all."

"You want a child. I want that for you. I think you would make an amazing father. Everyone else has kids. You deserve it more than any of them."

"You had no right to drag Draco into this. This is between me and you. You can't help it that you can't have more children. I accepted that. You should have, too."

"I had such high hopes for Draco when he was born. I was going to make sure to spend father-son time with him every day. I would teach him how to fly a broom and play Quidditch. I would teach him how to be a proper Pureblood and a proper Malfoy. I would teach him the family business, and he would grow up to run it when he was ready. Life got in the way. Business always kept me away from home. There wasn't enough time to teach him anything. I had to hire tutors and trainers. Once the Dark Lord came back, all of my free time was eaten up by him. The only things I got to teach my son were how to hate and bully. Not only did I drag him into a war that had nothing to do with him, I placed him on the wrong side. My son could have spent the rest of his life in Azkaban because of my choices. I wanted better for him. I was hoping to get a chance to start over, be the kind of father that I wanted to be for Draco."

"I think that's commendable. Those are plans to be proud of. You can't be proud of this scheme you concocted now. This isn't the way to go about it. We could always adopt."

"That sounds good in theory, Harry. The only problem is that Pureblood law states that an inheritance can only go to a blood heir. If we adopted, that child would never be allowed to have the Malfoy fortune or the properties. Our houses can recognize who their master is. That's how we're able to change the wards on them and they can communicate with us. Don't look at me like that. They don't communicate in a normal fashion, such as words. It's more of a feeling. It's hard to describe. Since Draco is now the owner of Malfoy Manor, I can no longer change the wards, and they don't communicate with me. I own the rest of the properties until I die. After my death, they'll switch over to Draco. What I'm getting at, though, is that the houses will never recognize an adopted Malfoy as their master."

"That's really messed up."

"I know. It's how it is, though. There's nothing that can be done to change it. Are you sorry it was me that you ended up marrying?"

"I can't say that I'm sorry. I'm not sure if things would be as good with any of the others they had at that meeting. You treat me much better than I thought you would. I'm not unhappy, Lucius."

"You're not completely happy, though." They both knew it wasn't a question.

"I can get over not having a child. However, I can't get over this obsession of yours."

"What do you mean, obsession?"

"It's like you have it stuck in your head that I'll never be happy without a child. I admit that I want one. I'm not willing to compromise my values and dignity to get one, though. It's changed you, and I refuse to let it do the same to me."

"Changed me?"

"Hasn't it? Otherwise, you would never have asked this of us."

"I'm sorry, Harry." Lucius laid his hand on Harry's arm.

"How on earth can we look Draco in the eye tomorrow?"

"We'll get through this." Even to Lucius's ears, it sounded generic.

"How?" Harry started crying.

"We'll get through this, Harry," Lucius said more firmly. Harry had never cried before tonight, but he seemed to be doing it quite a lot now. Lucius didn't know what to do to make it better. He hadn't meant to upset Harry. He had only wanted to make him happy. "Let me make you feel better."

"You really think that's going to make me forget what you did today? What you would have me do if you had your way? Now, you want your way with me again?"

"I was just trying to comfort you in the only way I know how."

"That's not how it works. You should try 'I'm sorry', and then work your way from there."

"I honestly never meant to hurt you."

"You're not sorry, are you?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm not sorry for asking." He laid back on his side of the bed with his hands folded beneath his head.

"We're in bad shape, then."

"As far as a baby is concerned, we were in bad shape before we got married. Draco can fix that for us."

"What about afterward? Do you honestly believe that I can be your husband, share your bed, and pretend that nothing happened between Draco and me?"

"I don't know. I guess, I was hoping he might change his mind about marriage. It wouldn't be as big a deal then."

"This is between me and you. You need to just leave Draco out of it." Harry seemed to be softening a bit. His next words changed that. "I've never turned you away, Lucius. The entire seven years we've been married, I've always let you come to me whenever you wanted. I just can't right now. I need some time to stop hurting. I need to feel better first."

Harry turned his back to Lucius, who felt his heart squeeze a bit. Things had never been so bad between them. He didn't like the way it made him feel.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco woke up in the morning feeling as if he got no sleep. He took a shower and headed downstairs. He heard his father giving the house elves orders to make breakfast and have it under charms to keep it hot until they were ready for it. He stopped outside the doors of the dining room, not quite ready to go in. He got lost in thought over what had taken place last night. By the time he shook himself out of his stupor and entered the dining room, it was empty.

His father had most likely gone to the garden, and Harry was still in bed. Lucius always took care of the garden himself, and Draco would help him with it. He didn't quite trust the house elves to take care of them properly, and magic seemed to dull the colors and scents of the various blooms. The only magic he used was a ward that covered the entirety of the garden to keep the flowers in bloom year round. Once a year, he would unearth all of the flowers and replant new ones, all by hand. Every morning, though, Lucius and Draco would go out in the garden and tend to them; watering, fertilizing when needed, and even talking to them. They wouldn't have breakfast until after they were done. Draco had never asked why his father wanted it done that way, he just did as he was told.

Draco stepped outside and saw his father at the furthest reaches of the garden. He took a deep breath before heading over, dropping to his knees next to his father, and picking up the watering can his father already had ready for him. The garden was just as beautiful and fragrant as any other day. The paths were clear of debris like they always were. The only difference was Draco and his father. They didn't speak a word as they worked around each other, tending to every single flower. They had developed a routine over the years. Draco had started helping his father when he was ten, so they were always in sync as they worked. The only sound was their breathing and work. Both of them were thinking about last night. Draco had a lot more he would like to say, while Lucius didn't know what to say. They knew it would only make it worse to talk about it again, so they just didn't say anything.

Harry had woken up, and headed to the kitchen to help the house elves with breakfast like he did every morning. They had fits in the beginning, trying to punish themselves for being bad enough that one of their masters had to help. It had taken almost two years before they just accepted him working by their sides to cook. Harry liked to cook, and he had worked hard to get the house elves to accept his presence in the kitchen. It was easier once they realized that he loved to learn more about cooking. They were proud to show off their skills and knowledge. They got everything done and left it on the counters. Harry wouldn't eat without the rest of his family, so he sat down to wait. He looked out the door to see Lucius and Draco walking back to the house, covered in dirt and he didn't want to know what else. He had made the decision to act as normal as possible. If he knew his Malfoys, they were awkward enough just the two of them. They would brood and ignore the problem. His hands were slightly shaky as they walked in, but he was determined to keep things peaceful.

"Good morning, Lucius, Draco," he said.

They both mumbled a good morning, and Harry started having doubts. Malfoys didn't mumble; it was one of their rules. Harry went into the kitchen to get the food. Draco walked in behind him, as he did every morning. Lucius and Draco would go to the kitchen to wash their hands, arms, and faces before doing a cleaning charm on their clothes. Normally, Draco wouldn't have thought twice about washing up right next to Harry. Normally, he would pull his shirt off to clean off any sweat and dirt that had gotten inside his shirt. Today, however, he kept his shirt on and dealt with the dirty feeling. He would rather wait until later to take a shower. He moved out of the way for Lucius to clean up and headed into the dining room, where Harry had brought all the food. Lucius came back in and sat down, signaling the start of breakfast.

"Are you going to start pulling them up today, Lucius?" Harry asked.

Lucius cleared his throat uncomfortably. "It is that time of year. I was thinking about it."

"Have some pancakes, Draco." Harry pushed a plate towards him. "Were you going to do it all today?"

Draco sensed what Harry was doing and decided to try to make it easier for him. "We'll probably pull up half today, half tomorrow, and then work on planting, which will take much longer. Wouldn't you say, Father?"

Lucius glanced up. "That's what I was thinking."

"Before you get started, would you mind making a trip to get me some lamb? I wanted to try something new for dinner."

"Of course, Harry."

"Sure."

They had both answered at the same time. Harry squashed the irritation that was trying to make itself known. "Thanks."

After breakfast, Draco told Lucius to get the lamb since he needed a shower. It was very obviously a lie. They were going to be doing hard, dirty work. There was no point in him taking a shower right now. Instead, he headed to his room for a little bit of time to himself, only coming out after his father got back.

Harry caught glimpses of them throughout the day, pulling up the plants. Some were too difficult, and they had to work together. He wondered from time to time if they were talking at all, and if so, what they were talking about. Mostly, he just worked on making food for them. The house felt a little stuffy from being closed up all winter, so he opened up some doors and windows to let the breeze in and air the house out. He could hear Lucius humming an unknown tune. He had been surprised the first time he heard it. He had never expected Lucius Malfoy to be the type of person who hummed. Then again, he had never expected a lot of things when it came to Lucius, and he was always pleasantly surprised.

Harry kept feeling like he was in the middle of Lucius and Draco today. At dinner, his lamb dish was on a large platter. He didn't use magic often around the house, so he tried to lift it himself. Lucius and Draco both offered to help him. Draco ended up doing it. It had never mattered before who helped Harry with what, but there were several layers of tension involved now. While they were eating, Draco flinched when he reached for the bottle of wine at the same time as Harry. Harry pretended not to notice while he worked to keep the hurt off his face.

"I was thinking of clearing out my wing tomorrow. I realized yesterday that there are several things I have no use for. Too opulent for my taste. There's also a couple things I was thinking of purchasing to put in there," Harry said. "I've already made a note of what needs to go. I just don't know what to do with the furniture that I take out."

"I'll ask the house elves to get the instructions on what you don't want and to put it in the cellar tonight. That way, it'll be clear for you tomorrow," Draco said.

"Thank you, that would perfect actually."

Once they were done, Lucius and Draco helped take the dishes to the kitchen. Harry set to work washing them while Draco told the house elves what needed done. They got the information from Harry as to what needed to go and then set to work.

Lucius waited until Draco was done to talk to him. "You said the paddock was done, correct?"

"Yes, it's done."

"One of my associates told me about a beautiful stallion that needs a new home. The owner can't afford the upkeep, so he's selling it for less than he normally would. What do you think?"

"Father, I honestly know nothing about horses. If it's a good deal and you want to do it, then do it."

"Harry said the same thing."

"You have every right to spend galleons on whatever you want. You don't need permission from us. I'm not certain why you haven't accepted the deal yet."

"I would have to travel to get it. It doesn't react well to magical travel. The owner did it once and received a kick to his groin for his troubles. I would have to bring it home the muggle way which is exhausting."

"Where is it?"

"Ireland."

"It's beautiful there this time of year. I bet Harry would love to take a trip there."

"He agreed to stay here and help you with the planting. I figure it wouldn't be done by the time I would have to leave."

"He knows nothing about planting," Draco said. He didn't say what he really wanted to, which was that his father needed to take Harry with him, no matter what.

"It would only be a few days, a week at the very most."

"When are you leaving?"

"At the end of May. The owner said it needs to be warmer before the stallion can be moved."

"Surely you can find one around here?"

"I would never find a deal this good around here. All anyone cares about here is money, and they always overcharge."

"Well, you've already made up your mind. Maybe if we work hard enough, we'll get the worst of the work done."

"Are you sure it's okay with you?"

"It's fine, Father."

Harry was done with his dishes by then, so he and Lucius headed up to bed. Draco gripped the counter until his knuckles turned white. He felt tired beyond belief. It was only yesterday that his father had mentioned his ludicrous idea. Now, he was even providing a time for Draco to be all alone with Harry. It was almost as if he had planned all this out, although knowing his father, he wouldn't doubt it. He felt terrible for flinching away from Harry every time they got close, but his father had put them in an awkward situation. It might be a good idea to make up with Astoria…the sooner, the better.

HPDM

Draco felt a bit normal the next morning. He spotted Harry, who awake earlier than normal. He was heading in the direction of his wing, probably to make a plan of what to buy. "Try not to spend too much money today, Harry. That's going to be my inheritance one day," he said, with a smile.

"Well, in the meantime, it's my money. I'll spend as much as I want," Harry teased back.

Draco went on his way, and they both felt much better today than they did yesterday. Harry figured out what all he needed to get, and he headed out to meet Ron and Hermione. They were going to spend the day together, something they rarely did anymore. Harry didn't see Draco again until dinner was almost ready. Draco spotted him as he came up out of the cellar and laughed.

"You're as dirty as a house elf," he teased. He tapped the Harry on the nose where a smudge of dirt had gotten.

Harry turned his face away, feeling as uncomfortable as Draco had yesterday. "The house elves took something they shouldn't have. I tried to find it, but I'll have to look tomorrow. I'm going to take a quick shower before dinner."

Draco watched him go for a moment before heading to the dining room.

HPDM

The rest of the week by quickly. Harry wanted to finish decorating his wing, so he put off going to see Daphne and her new baby. Lucius and Draco worked on the garden. Lucius was also making his plans to get his horse. Draco hadn't had the time to visit Astoria. The Zabini's were hosting a dance Saturday night. Draco and Astoria always went to dances together, so he figured they would talk then.

He got dressed in his best dress robes and took the Floo to her house. He came out in the sitting room where Edward was sitting in a seat much too large for him.

"How come Stori isn't going to the dance wif you, Dwaco," Edward asked.

"Well, I hope she is. I came here to pick her up, right?" Draco said, while tapping Edward on the nose just like he did Harry.

"She left wif Pansy. I told her to wait, but she said she wasn't waitin' anymore."

Draco ruffled Edward's hair. "That's all right. I'll see her at the dance anyway. How's the new baby?"

"Mommy says she looks like I did when I was a baby," Edward said, proudly.

"I bet she does. All small and red and wrinkly," Draco said, laughing.

"I was not!"

"If you say so," Draco said, still chuckling a bit. "Well, I better get to the dance before Astoria finds someone better than me. I'll come back soon."

"Bye, Dwaco!" Edward said.

Draco waved before taking the Floo to Zabini Manor. Astoria had always waited for him before. He had never thought that she might have already left. He heard the music playing as soon as he stepped out of the Floo. It sounded like Mrs. Zabini had hired a string quartet. He walked into the ballroom and immediately started looking for Astoria. He spotted Pansy first, who immediately whispered in Astoria's ear as soon as she saw Draco. He noticed a slight turn of Astoria's head but not enough to see her face.

A waltz began as soon Draco started walking toward Astoria with the intention of asking her to dance. Before he could get to her, he noticed Marcus Flint and Theo Nott approach her first. Astoria headed to the dance floor with Theo. Draco had walked too far to turn around so he kept walking. As soon as he was close enough, Pansy addressed him.

"Hi, Draco," she said, in a singsong voice that Draco didn't like at all. She glanced over at Astoria as she spoke.

Draco heard her giggle as he walked off towards the bar to get a drink. He ordered a glass of champagne and downed the glass as soon as he got it. He noticed that Astoria wasn't wasting time. He really couldn't be upset, because he was the one who told her this was what he wanted. She was dancing with Marcus now. Draco could only wait so he got another glass of champagne that he, once again, downed immediately. He hurried to Astoria's side when she stepped off the dance floor.

"How about a dance, Tori?"

She hesitated but accepted. "Of course, Draco."

Draco wrapped one arm around Astoria and took her hand in the other. "What did you tell Pansy about us? She's acting like I smeared mud on her favorite skirt."

"I didn't tell her anything. There's nothing to tell."

"She seems awfully defensive of you."

"Maybe I need defense."

"I didn't come here for a fight," Draco sighed.

"To get laid, then?"

Draco was shocked. She had never spoken so coarsely the entire time he'd known her. "No, I came to apologize."

"Too late. I don't want it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been thinking. Maybe you're right. Why put all of my apples in one basket? Maybe I should pass a few around."

"Let me take you home tonight, Tori. We can talk about everything."

"Sorry, but I already told Marcus Flint that he could take me home."

Draco hadn't thought she would move that fast, and he started feeling irritated. "Passing your apples around already?" he taunted, with a smirk. "Just make sure you wash them. No one wants dirty apples that everyone else has already had their hands on."

There was a sudden pain his foot as Astoria put her new heels to work. He tightened his grip around her and lifted her a few inches off the floor.

"Draco, if you don't put me down this instant, you'll be hurting somewhere else!" She started kicking her feet.

"Your wish is my command, Miss Apples," Draco said with a grin as he let her down.

"You want to take someone home? Try one of them!" Astoria practically snarled as she pointed to Lavender Brown and Romilda Vane. "They're more your type!" She turned on her heel and stalked back to her table.

Draco felt embarrassed by his behavior and tried to make it seem that he was walking her back, even though it was obvious she was fleeing from him. He had known it would take more than an apology. He would back off a bit and try again another time. He would see her tomorrow at Ginny and Neville's engagement party. Maybe she would be in a better mood then.

HPDM

Ginny and Neville's engagement party was at Grimmauld Place. Harry had felt terrible about not getting back together with Ginny after the war when she had clearly waited for him. After he married Lucius, he gave Grimmauld Place to her as a peace offering. He knew she would take the time to redecorate and get the house looking good. The first time he slept with Lucius had been after a dinner party with his friends. It was one of the many things Lucius did to try to make things better. Harry had felt slightly depressed seeing how happy his friends were and how in love they were with their significant other; he ended up getting a little too drunk. It had taken both Lucius and Draco to get him to bed afterward, despite the fact that they were both drunk themselves, or maybe it was because of it. Once Harry and Lucius were alone, Harry had started playing with Lucius's hair, calling it pretty and shiny. Due to his drunken state, he had confused Lucius for a girl. In his defense, Lucius had long hair that had been tied back with a ribbon. It was an honest mistake. He had kissed Lucius and one thing led to another. He woke up the next morning with a hangover and the knowledge that he was gay. That had actually been a turning point in their marriage. Things weren't better immediately, but it was a start. Now, Harry was content in his marriage, and he was happy for Ginny. He knew that things would have ended badly if he had gotten back together with her to discover later that he was gay. Neville was a good man who would treat her right.

Harry and Lucius split up after they got there. Harry wanted to see Ron and Hermione, and Lucius spotted a Ministry worker that he needed to discuss business with. Draco sighed when he realized he was on his own. He congratulated the happy couple while he waited for Astoria. He made a beeline for her as soon as she arrived. He could tell she was in no better mood than the night before.

"Good afternoon, Astoria," he said, giving her his most charming smile.

She sniffed and looked away.

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with my family tonight."

"I don't think so," she said, coldly.

"How long until you forgive me? I already apologized. Will you give me a chance to make it up to you?"

"You had your chance. For a whole year, I might add."

"How about another day?" He reached for her, but she stepped back.

"You will not get anything else from me."

"Did you have a good time with Marcus last night?"

"At least he's a gentleman," she said, hotly.

Draco could feel the anger bubbling up again. All he had done was want her. Was it really so bad to show her? "Tori, it's not like I push you against trees all the time. Can't we just forget it?"

"Are you really going act like it's not a big deal while we're at the engagement party of another couple?"

"So, we're still a couple?" Draco asked, teasingly. He quickly realized that he should have kept his mouth shut. Astoria sharply turned and walked away. All he had done was make it worse.

As the days went by, things didn't improve between Draco and Astoria. He was getting desperate to make up with her. He had the strongest feeling that he needed to make up with her before his father left for Ireland. If he had known when his father first brought up the idea of horses that he would find himself in this situation, he would have objected then. He couldn't make a reasonable argument against it now. Harry would think that Draco was worried about what would happen if they were alone. He might even be right.


	6. Chapter 6

On Friday, Lucius and Draco were working on planting the garden. They didn't even have a quarter of it done yet. Lucius told Draco that Harry and him were going to see Daphne today and asked if he wanted to come. He had noticed that Draco hadn't gone to visit Astoria in over a week and wondered what happened. He didn't ask, though. He knew Draco would talk about it if he wanted to. Draco agreed to go, figuring it would be good to get out of the house and garden for a bit. He hadn't gone anywhere since Ginny's engagement party.

Harry had wanted to make a dish or a cake for Daphne and her family, but Draco talked him out of it. He explained that this wasn't the muggle world, and that their family had house elves to cook for them. Harry was disappointed, so Lucius suggested going out and buying a gift for the baby instead. That brightened Harry up, so Lucius took him out to Diagon Alley. They ended up buying quite a few things more than they meant to. Harry just couldn't help himself looking at all the baby stuff. It only reinforced Lucius's belief that he needed a baby.

They went back to the house to make sure Draco was ready before heading to the Greengrass home. Richard Greengrass, Daphne and Astoria's father, opened a bottle of wine to celebrate. Draco and Astoria barely talked to each, although it went unnoticed with all that was going on. Astoria had gave him a simple 'hello' to greet him, but made sure to sit away from him. Daphne came in carrying her new baby girl. She knew that Lucius and Draco wouldn't have much interest in the baby other than seeing it, so she took the baby over to Harry, who looked wide eyed at her.

"Would you like to hold her, Harry?" Daphne asked, smiling.

"Are you sure?" he asked, nervously.

"Of course. I have him with me all the time. I don't mind letting other people hold him for a bit."

Harry held out his arms, and Daphne gently laid the baby in them. Harry had held a few babies, but he was still amazed every time over how tiny they always were. The baby was awake and gazing at him with big blue eyes. She had a few wisps of dark hair on her head.

Harry gave a soft smile. "What's her name?"

"Cora. It was Jackson's grandmother's name," Daphne told him. Jackson was her husband. He had taken her last name to continue the Greengrass name since there were only the two girls. Jackson had two brothers to carry on his family name.

Edward, who had climbed in Draco's lap, asked, "Ain't she cute?"

"That is not a word, Edward," Daphne rebuked, softly.

Harry chuckled. "She's adorable, Edward."

Harry had never been the type of person to coo at a baby, and he would have felt ridiculous doing it in front of all these people. The longer he held Cora, though, the more content he felt. Cora had that baby smell that Harry secretly loved. She was tiny against him, and he marveled at her tiny hands that were peeking out of the blanket. Lucius, Draco, Richard, and Jackson were all talking about their various hobbies, but Harry paid them no mind until he heard his name mentioned.

"We're working on planting the garden for this year, but I don't know if we'll be done before my trip," Lucius said. "Harry graciously agreed to help Draco in the event that we're not. I'm taking a portkey to Ireland to pick up a stallion. I'll have to bring it back the muggle way, because it can't handle magical transportation."

Harry whipped his head around to look at Lucius. He had completely forgot about Lucius's trip. His hands trembled the slightest bit at the thought. Lucius was leaving him alone with Draco. He had never mentioned the trip beyond the first time he brought it up. Now, he was telling other people about it. There was no way he would cancel or postpone the trip now. Harry's eyes met Draco's and they both realized the other was just as uncomfortable as they were.

Baby Cora had fallen asleep, and Astoria took her from Harry to go put her in her crib. When she came back, she started softly playing the piano in the sitting room. Draco knew this was his only chance to speak to her alone. Edward started to follow him, but Daphne took him to bed instead.

Draco stood in the doorway of the sitting room staring at Astoria's back for a moment. He stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She almost stopped playing, but she didn't want to draw attention to them.

"We have to talk," Draco said.

"I don't know what you mean," she replied.

"How long are you going to be like this?"

"I don't want to see you again."

"Look me in the eyes and say it," Draco challenged.

"It would be the same as it is now."

He reached down, grabbed her legs, and turned her around to look her in the eye. He had caught her by surprise, and her fingers had slid across the keys. He could hear the sounds of everyone getting up from the table.

"Will you take a walk with me outside so we can talk about this?" he asked, hurriedly.

"I have to help Daphne put the kids to bed."

"That's a lie. You already put the baby to bed, and Daphne is putting Edward to bed right this second. Have it your way, though. I'll be by tomorrow to pick you up for the party at Pansy's."

"I'm already going with Theo."

"The party next week at my house, then."

"You should stop wasting your time, Draco," Astoria said, tiredly.

"Fine," he said. He walked toward the entrance hall to say goodnight to Astoria's parents and leave. They had ridden a carriage to the Greengrass' since they lived so close. The ride home was silent and uncomfortable. The carriage had been bought as a present for Narcissa in the early years of her marriage to Lucius. It was mostly white, but gilded around the edges. All you had to do was state your destination, and it would pull itself along. It was meant for two. With Harry, Lucius, and Draco all squeezed in beside each other, it was impossible to have personal space. Lucius kept talking about getting a larger one. As it was, Draco had his arm resting on the back of the seat to make it more comfortable. He could feel Harry's body pressed along the side of his. His body was warm against his own. He had never paid attention to their closeness before tonight. He looked out the window of the carriage and tried to put it out of his mind.

HPDM

Harry laid in bed next to Lucius. "You never told me that you had decided to go to Ireland."

"We had talked about the possibility months ago," Lucius reminded him.

"Yes, we did. That was…before, though."

"You don't want me to buy a stallion now?"

"It's not that. It's just…do you have to go to Ireland for it?"

"One of the reasons the Malfoy family is so wealthy is that we know to take advantage of good deals. We don't just squander money all the time. This stallion is old enough that it is already broken in, but young enough to have several years left in it. If I were to find that same stallion here, the price would be tripled, if not quadrupled."

"Obviously, there is no changing your mind. When do you leave?"

"In five weeks."

Harry knew how badly Lucius wanted to raise horses. The family business had several different aspects to it. Breeding and selling animals was one of them. They already bred Crups, pygmy puffs, and miniature dragons. The last had been the most difficult. Lucius had hired several dragon tamers and researchers to figure out how to get them miniature and docile. He had done it for Draco. He had wanted to give Draco a pet, and what better pet than the one with the same name? Draco had his miniature dragon from the time he was 6 until it died when Voldemort had killed it. The miniature dragon was very protective of Draco and had considered Voldemort a threat to him. It had attacked him, and Voldemort had used a killing curse on it. Draco had been inconsolable for months after. Now though, the horses were to be his newest project. He had become fascinated with muggle horses after Harry had taken them to a horse race a few years ago.

"Lucius, I know how badly you want this horse. I told you before that I was behind you on this. I'll still help Draco with the planting if it's not done. Just don't expect to find anything different when you come home. I won't be."

While Lucius's words said, "That's fine, Harry," his tone said "We'll see."

Harry's head was slightly spinning. He had thought that Lucius had accepted the refusals from Draco and himself. This seemed to be a new scheme to make his plans a reality. Harry quickly thought. This trip had a second, underlying reason. Harry knew it would be best to make things right between him and Lucius. He had to make things normal again, or as normal as they could be under the circumstances. He slid over in the bed and placed his hand on Lucius's naked chest.

"I'm sorry I turned you away before," he whispered.

Lucius didn't need another hint. He rolled onto his side and pulled Harry against his body. He leaned forward until there was a tiny sliver of space between their lips. "You had a reason." He closed the space and kissed Harry passionately.

The sex was the same as it always was. After having sex for so many years, Harry didn't need much preparation. It was fast paced, almost as if racing towards their orgasms. Lucius always made it good for Harry, though. They had long since discovered what the other liked. Afterwards, Harry laid with his head on Lucius's chest, an arm wrapped around his stomach. Lucius held him close. Harry fell asleep that night desperate for things to go back to the way they were before; their comfortable way of living together. Lucius was hopeful for the future he had planned.

HPDM

Lucius's trip to Ireland became all he could think of. He had become complacent with his business, and he wanted a new challenge. This stallion represented that challenge. He always learned about a new endeavor at home before introducing it to the business. It simply wouldn't do to waste company money learning about a new trade. It always came out of his own vault until he was successful. He liked to spend his days imagining the success of breeding, raising, and selling the best mares and stallions all because he bought this one stallion. It was his own personal secret that he loved building up more than the success once it was done.

He spent his days picking the flowers to plant, buying them, planning where to plant them, digging up holes, planting, watering, and fertilizing; all the while, thinking of his stallion and humming to himself. Draco was started to get irritated with all the humming. He just wanted it to stop. He never said a word, though. Instead, he focused on the work in the garden. He was very eager to get it done. For one thing, it meant not as much time spent in Harry's company while his father was gone. For another, he was getting sick of spending half the day outside. He wanted to go back to just taking care of the garden before breakfast and spending the rest of the day doing whatever he wanted.

Lucius seemed unaffected by all the work. Then again, he had been doing this for over 20 years. Draco, on the other hand, had aching hands and knees from all the work. He hadn't been doing this as long as his father. Also, he didn't really have the passion for it that his father did. He only did it because he was expected to help. It didn't help his feelings towards his father at the moment. The only reason he didn't complain was because he wanted to try to get everything done before his father left. It was still up in the air as to whether or not it would be done.

HPDM

One day, they all went to Diagon Alley for some shopping. Lucius and Draco had to get a few more things for the garden, and Harry wanted to buy a few potion ingredients for a potion that he had wanted to try to make. After they had become friends, Draco had taught him about potions in a way he could understand. He had gotten quite good, almost as good as Draco. The potion he wanted to make was an Animagus potion. He had wanted to become an Animagus for years, but it was impossible to try it in school. He hadn't thought about it in years. The potion would show him what his form was. He wanted to know so he wouldn't waste his time if he didn't like the form. It required a few rare ingredients that they didn't have, though.

Lucius and Draco left him at the apothecary while they went to get what they needed. Harry took his time. He found the aromas surrounding him to be peaceful and relaxing. After he found what he needed, he went outside to wait for his family. He looked around and saw the robe shop where he met Draco. He thought about trying to find new dress robes for Ginny and Neville's wedding, but he decided to wait. He finally noticed Draco walking up without Lucius. Draco told him he would be right back and headed inside. He paid for Harry's purchases, shrunk them, and put them in his pocket. Harry didn't like carrying money. He would have Lucius or Draco buy the things he wanted when they were out together. If Harry was by himself or with his friends, he would have the bill sent to Lucius. He had never enjoyed the jangle of several galleons in his pocket. He felt weighted down. It was those times that he yearned for muggle money since they used paper money.

Draco handed Harry a chocolate frog that he had picked up for him. It was a habit borne from six months of Harry asking him to get him one every time he went out shopping. He loved chocolate, and the chocolate frogs reminded him of that first train ride and innocence. Draco finally just started getting one every time he went out so Harry would stop asking. Harry took it from his hand and felt a slight spark. He told himself it was static electricity, even though that didn't happen in the wizarding world. He didn't really believe it, either, if his slightly shaky hands were any indication.

"Where's Lucius?" he asked, mostly as a distraction.

"He's talking to an associate who knows about muggle transportation. He wants to know exactly what he has to do when he comes back from Ireland."

"He's really going, isn't he?" Harry said, quietly.

"Looks that way."

Harry could see the strain and tension in Draco's face. His brow had a permanent furrow in it, and he had lost weight. Harry wanted to smooth out the wrinkles on his forehead and brush back the lock of hair that was almost always in Draco's eyes. He didn't dare touch him. Not now. Not after what Lucius had asked.

They slowly started walking back to where Lucius was. Draco knew they only had a few minutes to talk. He wanted to reassure Harry that he wanted nothing to do with his father's crazy schemes. "Harry, if my father leaves, I have to stay. You can't be expected to keep up with the garden yourself. You've only helped a couple times. It's too much for you to do by yourself. I want you to know that I would never lay a hand on you. You never have to worry about me being improper with you. I know my father's request is probably running through your mind. Merlin knows it's running through mine. Now, he's leaving us alone. I don't want you to worry about what's going to happen. Nothing will happen, Harry. I swear it. I would swear an Unbreakable Vow if you asked me to."

It was the first time Draco had spoken to Harry directly about that conversation. Harry tried to stop his blush but didn't succeed. "I would never worry about you doing something, Draco. You have to know that I trust you, don't you?" He saw the blush spreading on Draco's cheeks. He knew it had taken all of Draco's courage to even bring it up.

"I still had to say it, Harry. We've all pretended it didn't happen, but it did. He's leaving us to go to another country, and there's nothing to be done about it. I just wanted to put your mind at ease."

"Draco, thank you. I would have trusted you even if you hadn't said anything." His hand darted out and squeezed Draco's before pulling away.

They were silent for a few moments. Draco thought back over what he said and felt like an idiot. He had made it sound as if he didn't think of Harry as an attractive man. Like it was impossible to think of him that way. However, it was quite the opposite. He hoped Harry didn't take it the way it sounded. When they were almost to Lucius, he turned to look Harry in the eye. "Friends?"

Harry's eyes were filled with relief. He nodded. "Friends."

Lucius noticed them walking up and ended his conversation with his associate. The three of them slowly walked to the public Floo. "I'll be leaving a week from tomorrow."

"Well, we might not get everything done before you leave, but we'll have most of it done," Draco said.

"If it doesn't rain, we might get it all done if we work longer days," Lucius said, thoughtfully.

"I hope so. I really don't like working in the garden. Reminds me too much of the Dursleys," Harry said.

Lucius and Draco looked at each other, guiltily. They both knew about Harry's horrible childhood. They knew all about the time he had spent working on his aunt's garden. It was why they rarely asked him to help. They made a silent agreement to work as much as they could to get it all done. Harry didn't know it, but they had gone to see his old family after he had told them about his childhood. Never let it be said that the Malfoy family didn't look out for their own. It was a sure bet that the Dursley family would be scarred for life.

Harry started talking about the potion he wanted to make, and the rest of their conversation was pleasant. For the first time in weeks, they were all relaxed around each other again. After they got home, Draco got his father's attention.

"I'm going to get started early. I want to see Astoria. I'd like to ask her to be my date for the party we're having tonight."

"That sounds like a splendid idea, Draco. I'm just going to get some water, and I'll be out."

Harry was glad things were going back to normal. They were all getting along like they had before. Now, Draco was going to see Astoria. As long as she took him back, everything would be good again. He was glad the party was at their house this week. Lucius didn't take him to the parties as much as he used to. In the earlier years of their marriage, they went to every single one. He got the feeling that Lucius had only taken him out more recently to keep him happy while he put his plans in motion. The recent parties had been more casual than usual lately. He was looking forward to something a little more formal. He had never cared for formality before he married Lucius. He had gotten used to it over the years and could enjoy it. The house elves were given their orders that morning to get the Manor ready for the party. The Malfoys never had less than formal.

Harry could tell by the look on Lucius's face that he meant to spend the evening in his rooms. Harry didn't feel right about attending the party without Lucius. He would have to try to get Lucius to go.

"Can we stay downstairs for the party, Lucius?"

Lucius didn't answer right away. He got his glass of water and drank it down.

"I don't mind if we don't stay for the whole thing. Just for a little bit. Maybe an hour."

Lucius winced when he heard the pleading in Harry's voice. He knew Harry didn't like to beg for anything. It must be important to him. Harry was so much younger than him. It was natural he would want to socialize with people his own age.

"Of course we can, Harry. We can stay as long as you like."

Lucius didn't even get to finish what he was saying before Harry was dashing to wash his hands and start cooking. Lucius smiled and shook his head. He knew Harry would be rushing to finish making lunch. Harry had an adorable habit of rushing through everything when he was excited about something. Eating lunch early would not make the party start any faster, but that didn't seem to enter his mind. He was glad to see Harry back to his normal self.

Draco had heard Harry's request before they had stepped into the Manor. Harry came outside and walked up to him. "I forgot my ingredients," he said, with an embarrassed look on his face.

Draco chuckled and pulled out Harry's purchases. He unshrunk them and handed them over. "What did he say?"

"He said 'yes'! I can't wait. I want those chocolate things that the house elves make. I tried to get them to tell me how they make them, but they refuse. Can't you order them to tell me?" Harry pouted.

Draco rolled his eyes. "That is the one thing they won't do when ordered. It's some house elf secret. It's their version of the Unbreakable Vow. They have certain recipes and secrets that they can't share with wizards."

Harry huffed. "I just really like them. They won't make them unless it's for a party."

"I didn't like it when I was a child, either. I used to lie and tell them I was going to a party so they would make them. I would sneak off to my room and eat them until I threw up. Father used to get so angry. Not that I lied. Just because I got vomit on my antique rug."

Harry laughed. "He is utterly ridiculous. Well, I'm going to go make lunch. I'll see you in a bit."

After working and eating lunch, they all split up to take showers and get ready for the party. Draco had missed his chance to go to Astoria's earlier. He was just hoping he would have enough time to go over there real quick before the party started. He worried that she might already have a date. That wasn't going to derail his plans, though. He would pursue her at the party, date or no date.

HPDM

After his shower, Harry pulled out a set of green dress robes. They had been a gift from Lucius for their last anniversary. He hadn't had a chance to wear them yet. They would be perfect for the formal party they were having tonight. He pulled out the hair potion that Draco had recommended to him as a joke. He had been practicing with it, so he could use it properly when he needed to. He used it to give his hair a just shagged look. He used a spell to correct his eye sight for a few hours. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't believe it. If he didn't know it was him, he would have thought the reflection was that of a gorgeous stranger.

He was hoping to improve his marriage. Maybe if Lucius lusted for him, he wouldn't want to push Harry to Draco. He put on some expensive cologne and gave a smile. Then, he prayed that Lucius would notice and realize that his plans would ruin his marriage.

HPDM

Draco was making sure he looked as good as he possibly could. He used the shampoo and conditioner that left his hair silky soft. He spent a half hour on his hair alone before finding his new set of dress robes. Harry and his father had told him that they brought out his eyes. Harry had also told him once that his eyes were intense and beautiful. He intended to use that to his advantage. He used the cologne that Astoria had given him at Christmas. She loved the way it smelled on him. He wanted to make sure that Astoria knew that he was making more of an effort for her.

He stopped fussing with his robes when a reflection in the mirror caught his eye. Harry had stopped outside his open door to mess with his collar. Draco was frozen as he stared at Harry. He almost didn't recognize him, but who else would be in his house with black hair? He looked like a dream. Harry glanced over and their eyes caught in the mirror.

Draco turned around and stared into Harry's eyes for the first time unhindered. They looked even more beautiful without the glasses covering them. Harry's hair wasn't a mess like it usually was, and he wasn't wearing his glasses. Draco secretly loved Harry's eyes. That wasn't something a proper Pureblood would tell his father's husband, though, so he kept it to himself. The robes his father had given him fit his body perfectly. He had never realized how fit Harry was before. Draco's breath hitched for just a moment, and he could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat.

Harry stepped into Draco's room and crossed over to him. Draco had dressed up for Astoria, while Harry had dressed up for Lucius. They both were confused as to why they hoped the other liked how they looked.

"I can't seem to get my collar straight," Harry said, with a slight smile.

"You never can," Draco said, softly. He reached out to fix it. He made sure their skin never made contact, but it didn't stop the slight shiver that ran down his spine. They heard Lucius humming as he came down the hall looking for Harry. Draco turned away to put his things away. Harry stepped back just before Lucius got to the door.

"There you are, Harry. I was wondering what happened to you. I've been ready for almost an hour." He was looking at his watch.

"I couldn't get my collar straight, so I asked Draco to fix it." Harry avoided Lucius's gaze.

"You always have trouble with that," Lucius said, with a fond smile. "What's wrong with your hand, Draco?"

Harry saw Draco squeezing his hand shut over and over as he winced.

"It's a bit sore. We only replant once a year, so I'm not used to it."

"Why don't you ask Harry to get some of that healing potion and rub it on for you? It'll make the pain go away in an instant. No need to leave it be."

"No, really. It's fine. I'll get used to it."

Lucius was already turning to Harry. "Harry, would you get that hea-" He couldn't have finished his sentence if he wanted to. It was the first time since he had walked into Draco's room that he had taken a good look at Harry, who was fidgeting slightly from the attention. Lucius stared hard at Harry, as did Draco.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to wear the robes I got you for our anniversary. I would have worn some robes with color to match." Lucius was wearing all black, like he always did.

He hadn't said anything about liking the way Harry looked or even appeared to notice that Harry had made an effort for him. Harry felt stupid for dressing up now since he couldn't even capture his own husband's interest.

Draco saw the hurt and humiliation in Harry's eyes. He bit his lip to stop himself from telling Harry how gorgeous he looked since his father didn't.

"It's okay, Lucius. I didn't expect you to," Harry said, softly.

"Could you rub some of that healing potion into Draco's hand? I have to check on the decorations and food. I need to make sure the house elves got everything perfect." He walked out the room without waiting for an answer.

Harry went to his room for the potion and came back. Draco sat on the edge of his bed watching as Harry uncorked the vial. Draco could have put it on himself, but Harry preferred to take care of things like that. Draco put it down to Harry wanting to be a father. Since he didn't have any children, he liked to fuss over Lucius and Draco. Harry came over to the bed and sat down next to Draco. He reached out and took Draco's sore hand. He looked at the new scratches and torn skin from the thorns of the flowers he had planted. Harry had a sudden urge to kiss it better. Instead, he poured out a bit of potion and started to rub it in. He would start close to the wrist and work his way out to Draco's fingertips. When he went to let go, Draco grabbed his wrist to stop him. They both stared at the Draco's hand holding onto Harry's wrist, breathing slightly harder than normal. Draco reminded himself that this was Harry and let go. Harry corked the vial again and took it back to his room. He came out of his room in time to watch Draco head off down the hallway. Harry let out a shaky breath before following.


	7. Chapter 7

The walk to the Floo gave Draco a few moments to think. He tried to concentrate on Astoria, but his mind kept drifting to bright green eyes with robes to match. Had that really been Harry? Harry, who had lived under the same roof as himself for the past seven years? His mind was whirling with all the thoughts going through his mind. He shook his head to clear it before stepping through the Floo.

He stepped out and heard light music playing nearby. He followed it until he came across Astoria's cousin, Madeline, who gave him a smug smile.

"Good evening, Madeline. Is Astoria here?" Draco asked, politely.

"No, she's not. She left about twenty minutes ago with Blaise Zabini. He wanted her to meet his mother before they go to your party."

"Who's here, Madeline?" Marisol, Astoria's mother, asked. She walked in the room and smiled at Draco. "Hello, Draco. Come in and have a seat."

"Actually, I better not tonight, but thank you. I stopped by to speak to Astoria, but since she's no longer here, I should get going." He saw a brief look of disappointment on Marisol's face before it disappeared.

"Please come by again soon, Draco," she said.

Draco Flooed back home feeling irritated. Why weren't any of his plans working? He needed someone to anchor him tonight. Maybe he should just stay in his room. His father and Harry would be there to greet guests. There was no one around when he came home, so he sat on a chair for a moment. He knew he wouldn't stay in his room while everyone was downstairs having fun. He could faintly hear the music coming from the ballroom. He sighed and headed towards it.

HPDM

Harry and Lucius had already greeted several guests. They had turned the Floo in the ballroom into the guest Floo so guests would immediately enter the ballroom. Harry wanted to laugh at the absurdity of getting dressed up. There was nothing funny about it, though. He could only imagine what Draco had thought to see him get fixed up for a husband who either didn't notice or didn't care. For the first time in his life, he had truly believed he could die from humiliation.

Harry was being a little untruthful with himself. He had been almost breathless when he saw Draco. He hadn't even thought of Lucius until he had heard him coming down the hall. He knew he needed to stop this nonsense. With Lucius leaving soon, he couldn't have these kinds of thoughts in his head. Plus, Draco was with Astoria. He would be spending most of his time with her.

Lucius led Harry over to a small group sitting at a table. Harry turned his head as a blonde head caught his eye. It looked like Astoria, but that couldn't be right. Draco wouldn't be back home yet from picking her up. He caught sight of her again and watch Blaise come up beside her and hand her a glass of wine. Harry felt stricken when he saw the two of them together. Lucius held out his chair for him as they got to the table to sit down. Harry tried his best to keep up with the conversation.

The topic came around to Astoria. The women at the table asked Harry several questions about what was going on between Draco and Astoria. He didn't know what to say, but the women were determined to get their fill of gossip. This was one of the many reasons he didn't like women. He tried to keep himself from snapping at the women, but he didn't have many answers for them, not to mention that he didn't want to talk about Draco behind his back. He gave the vaguest answers he could get away with, but the women abruptly stopped talking. He didn't even need to turn around to know why. He knew how these women operated by now. He could hear Draco greeting the same women were just gossiping about him.

He heard new music start. After all these years, he knew how pureblood music and dancing worked. Almost everyone at the table got up to dance. Lucius went to find the house elves to request more wine, leaving Harry and Draco alone at the table.

Harry felt grateful that the chatter was gone. It gave him a few minutes to relax. His respite didn't last very long, and soon he was asked to dance by several people. He loved dancing, but Lucius didn't like to dance.

Draco was drinking pumpkin juice. He had chosen to stay away from the wine tonight. Even one glass got him horny. He decided it was better to be safe than sorry. He could see Astoria on the floor for almost every song. The few times she wasn't dancing, she was surrounded by admirers. Draco had asked a few women and men to dance. He was trying to avoid Harry. He spent most of his night speaking with the various guests. He noticed Blaise walking past and impulsively laid his hand on his arm.

"Would you mind if I asked your date for a dance?" Draco asked.

Blaise just shrugged. "I don't care as long as it's not the last dance."

Draco walked straight over to Astoria without wasting time. "Would you care to dance, Tori?"

"Of course, Draco. Just not with you."

She was still surrounded by her many admirers, and by the small smile on her face, Draco could tell she was having fun. He wouldn't risk looking like a fool by trying to convince her. He couldn't drag her out on the floor, either. He did the only thing he could. He gave her a slight smile and bow, then walked away.

He walked past Harry, but stopped when he realized what was going on. Harry had been asked to dance by one of Lucius's associates. That was not normally a cause for concern. However, it was announced that it was the last dance of the night. The man apologized, saying that he had promised the last dance to his wife. He didn't want to leave Harry alone, so he looked for Lucius, who was nowhere to be found. He noticed Draco and pushed them together.

"I leave you in good hands, Harry," the man said, before rushing to find his wife.

"Do you mind?" Draco asked.

"No," was all Harry could say.

They stepped as close as they dared, leaving several inches between their bodies. Draco wasn't as dramatic a dancer as Harry had imagined. He had thought Draco would make fast twirls to get as much attention as he could. Instead, his movements were much smaller and precise. He could smell Draco's cologne, and it was almost dizzying. They only spoke once.

Draco leaned down and whispered in his ear. "You look breathtaking tonight, Harry."

Harry's reply was almost breathless. "Thank you, Draco."

When the song was over, they looked around and spotted Lucius. Draco led Harry over to him before heading up to his room. Lucius wrapped his arm around Harry's waist as he looked at him. He really looked gorgeous. Lucius knew he should have said something earlier.

"You look really nice tonight, Harry."

He really should have said it earlier.

HPDM

There was one week left before Lucius was to leave. Lucius was hoping it wouldn't rain. That would mean less work they could get done before he left.

Draco was trying to figure out where he could go next Sunday when Lucius was leaving. Lucius was leaving at noon, and that would mean all day of just him and Harry. He could no longer go to Astoria's. There wasn't anywhere else that would feel natural to visit on a Sunday. After last night at the party, Draco thought it was best that he didn't spend so much time alone with Harry. He was sick of thinking about it. He wished he could just sleep the whole time his father was gone.

Harry was cursing himself. He had taken a shower and was back to his old self. He didn't know why he had thought it a good idea to dress up for the party. What if Lucius had thought he was dressing up for Draco? He just needed to treat Draco the same as always, as his friend. In a week or so, everything would blow over and be back to normal.

HPDM

On Monday, Draco and Lucius were working on their planting once again. Draco could feel his resentment returning full force. Just watching his father hum and effortlessly planting made him want to grind his teeth. What was his father thinking while working like a muggle as if it was the best thing in the world? Probably his stallion.

Lucius was watching Draco from the corner of his eye. He had been blowing hot and cold for days. He didn't know what had gotten into his son.

HPDM

Draco and Harry were caught in a sudden awareness between them. Harry had started to pick up Draco's clothes that he had left in the middle of the floor. He had an arrangement with the house elves that he would gather dirty clothes and put away the clean ones, while they actually washed them. He had withdrawn his hands, feeling uneasy with touching something that was still slightly warm from Draco's body.

Draco paid attention to all the things Harry did for him that a husband would do, the same things he did for Lucius. He had to bite his tongue to stop from thanking him. Harry would serve Lucius first at dinner, and then serve Draco before getting his own. He would put away Draco's clean clothes and robes for him. Draco noticed little touches around the Manor that came from Harry. He had to distract himself from the weird idea of the Manor being their home.

HPDM

Draco across Harry who was staring intently at something on the ground.

"Look, Draco! The peacocks have laid eggs! We're gonna have baby peacocks!"

"Yeah," was all Draco said. It reminded him of the night they talked about babies on the porch of the Manor

HPDM

"I need an ingredient picked up from the Apothecary for my potion. They had to order it for me. They sent an owl saying it's in," Harry said.

"I'll pick it up this afternoon. I have to go to Diagon Alley anyway," Draco replied. He saw the excitement shining in Harry's eyes and imagined a baby with those same eyes.

HPDM

The time was flying by, and Lucius was leaving soon. Draco remembered his trip to the Continent. He had a lot of fun, but he had loved coming back home to the Manor. The thought of leaving again made his blood run cold. He knew he might have to, though. He didn't think he could keep living like this, and he knew he would never ask his father and Harry to leave.

HPDM

It was the night before Lucius was leaving.

"Tomorrow's the big day, Father?" Draco asked.

"Yes, my portkey is set to leave at noon."

"You're sure you want to do this?"

Lucius thought that was an odd question, but Draco had been acting oddly lately. "Yes, I am."

"Do you know where you'll stay on the way home?" Harry asked.

"My associate helped me plan the whole trip home. He has written step by step instructions for my trip home. I'm still considering asking him to go with me since he has done this before."

"I can get the house elves to help me get something together for you to eat if you'd like." Harry really hadn't known what to say.

"There are dozens of restaurants for me to eat at if I get hungry."

"Let me know if you change your mind. I'm not sure you'll like the food they serve in Ireland."

"I'll have the house elves get your luggage out so you can pack," Draco said.

"Thank you, Draco. Aren't you going to the party at the Goyle's?"

Draco didn't feel up to the atmosphere at a party, but decided to get out. "I suppose so. I'll let the house elves know before I get ready."

Harry was getting Lucius's clothes ready to be packed. He knew better than Lucius what would be appropriate for the muggle world. He had sent Lucius to take a shower while he worked. He heard a knock on the door and went to open it. Draco was standing there with luggage laying on the floor next to him. Draco didn't speak for a few moments.

"Um, I was bringing these up here for my father since the house elves are dusting all the rooms."

"Okay, thanks, Draco." Harry smiled at him.

Draco hurriedly levitated the luggage into the room and Harry closed the door. Draco stood there staring at the closed door for a few moments. He couldn't even bring luggage to Harry's room without it being weird now. He wondering what was wrong with him.


	8. Chapter 8

It was almost time for Lucius to leave. Draco hugged his father before stepping back to make room for Harry, who gave him a kiss on the cheek as he hugged him. Harry had left his potion to come say goodbye, but he had to rush back to it. There was less than a minute left, so Draco shook his father's hand.

"Don't worry about anything here," Draco said.

"I won't. I know you'll take good care of the garden and Harry," Lucius replied. Draco felt there was more than one meaning in his words. He didn't get a chance to respond since the portkey chose that moment to take Lucius away.

Draco walked through the manor. It was lunchtime, but Harry had been working on his potion all morning. He could have the house elves make something themselves, but he thought it best to get out of the house. He wandered to the laboratory set up in the cellar. He found Harry turning off the flame underneath his cauldron.

"How about we go out and get something eat instead of having something here?" Draco asked.

Harry whirled around, startled. He bit his lip. "I'm not sure, Draco. We've never gone out to eat by ourselves. It feels a little weird."

"Why? We're friends. Friends go out to eat together all the time. You wouldn't hesitate to go out to eat with Hermione without Ron, would you?"

Harry sighed. "No, I wouldn't. Just let me get the potion away from the heat so it can cool down and I'll be ready."

Draco headed back upstairs and waited for Harry. They took the Floo to Diagon Alley before walking to Harry's favorite restaurant. They were quickly seated, where Draco held out Harry's chair for him. The waiter took their order. After he left, the owner came over to see them. Seamus had quite a head for business. He had started his restaurant almost immediately after leaving Hogwarts, and he had the most successful business in Diagon Alley. Harry had helped him with money to get started and never had to wait for service.

"Harry, Draco. It's great to see you again. I heard Lucius was leaving today. He's getting a stallion, right?"

"Listening to gossip again, Seamus? Word certainly travels," Draco drawled.

"I heard it from Dean, who heard it from Neville, who heard it from Ginny, who heard it from Ron, who heard it from Harry."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Gryffindors."

Seamus laughed. "So, is it true about the stallion?"

"Yes. He's going to Ireland and bringing it back the muggle way," Harry said.

"You'll have to invite me over after Lucius gets back. I would love to see hi-I mean, it," Seamus said, with a cough.

Harry's head cocked to the side in confusion. Seamus was always a little odd when they talked about Lucius. "Of course, Seamus. You're always welcome at the manor. Just come by after he gets back, and I'll take you out to see it."

"That would be great. I gotta get going. I have to check on the kitchen." Seamus walked off, leaving Harry staring after him.

"That was a bit odd, even for Seamus," Harry mused.

Draco laughed. "Are you that oblivious?"

Harry frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Draco looked at him incredulously. "You really are. He has a thing for my father."

Harry burst into laughter. "What? No, he doesn't. He would have said something long ago. Seamus doesn't do subtlety."

"He never said anything, because he thinks you're in love. He doesn't know the real reason you married my father. Don't you remember how he used to come see you all the time and then suddenly stopped?"

"His business was picking up. He didn't have as much free time."

"Merlin, help me. He used to have all those conversations with my father. He ended up falling in love with him, so he stopped coming around. He didn't want to cause any problems in your marriage. He hit on me once at a club just because I look like my father. He was drunk and admitted it."

Harry was speechless. Mostly because of one of his friends being in love with his husband. Maybe a little bit that Seamus had hit on Draco. He wondered if Draco had taken him up on the offer. He felt a little jealous and sick at the thought. "He really hit on you because you look like Lucius?"

"Yes. Nothing happened, of course. I don't take someone to bed when they're fantasizing about someone else, especially my father. I like to know that my partner is only thinking of me."

Harry felt relieved that Draco hadn't slept with Seamus. He immediately scolded himself for it. Draco wasn't his. He should have these feelings about his husband, not his husband's son.

Draco saw confusion on Harry's face and misinterpreted it. "You don't have to worry that Seamus will do something or that my father would leave you."

"I know that. Seamus is too good of a friend to do something like that to me and Lucius takes his vows seriously. It's just his way."

"I know all about his ways, even the ones that I do not condone." Draco looked at Harry pointedly.

"I don't condone some of them, either."

Draco leaned a little closer to lower his voice. "Harry, we keep avoiding the subject. No matter how many times we decide not to. Can't we just forget what my father said?"

Harry smiled sadly. "It's not easy to forget."

They got their food and ate in silence for several minutes. Draco finally broke the silence. "If we can't even make it through one meal, how are we going to get through several days?"

Harry froze with his fork halfway to his mouth. He sat it back down. "I don't know, Draco. I think maybe we should leave now."

Draco nodded as he signaled the waiter. He paid the bill, and they stood up to leave.

HPDM

They didn't go their separate ways when they got home. They decided to take a walk through the garden, even though it wasn't completely done.

"You are so lucky that you grew up here," Harry said. "Some days I feel like I've lived here forever, like this has always been my home."

"Don't you ever miss seeing your friends every day?" Draco asked, curious.

"Well, yeah, sometimes. We're all grown up, though. Moving on with our lives. There would never be enough time to see each other every day."

"It was really different when I went to the Continent. They always make time for visiting."

"Did you make friends over there?"

"Um, not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"They were more acquaintances. No one that I missed once I came back," Draco mused, as he remembered loose women and eager men.

"Did you use that famous Malfoy charm on them?" Harry asked, chuckling.

Draco smirked at him. "What does it matter?"

Harry just shrugged. His stance changed to that of a snooty aristrocrat. "I bet you did. I bet you offered your arm to escort them around, and they said," Harry adopted a high pitched feminine voice, "Why, Draco Malfoy, wherever did you learn such fine chivalry."

Draco bit back a laugh as he offered his arm to Harry. "Why, Wiltshire, of course," Draco drawled. "I didn't think you noticed."

"Don't be foolish, Mr. Malfoy," Harry said, in his feminine voice. "I am no different than any other lady. I love it."

Draco started laughing. "Okay, that is quite enough out of you. You sound like a dying cat when you speak like that."

"Hey!" Harry said, acting offended even as he laughed. He let go of Draco's arm as they continued their walk.

"Pardon my manners for the moment, but I really must say that there is no comparing people from the Continent with the ones here. People here win hands down every time."

"I wasn't trying to compare the two, and your manners are perfectly fine. A person couldn't ask for more where they're concerned."

"Were you thinking that last Saturday night?"

Harry paled slightly at the mention of that night. "I was talking about today, not that night. I just meant that it's nice to have someone offer their arm to me and hold out my chair. Husbands start to forget little things like that."

Draco couldn't stop himself from persisting. "Okay, I'm chivalrous. Was I chivalrous then, too?"

Harry's heart started beating faster. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Draco."

"Yes, you do, Harry. Was I being chivalrous when I held my father's husband's hand as if I had the right?"

"The potion…" Harry trailed off.

"Merlin's bloody balls! The potion had nothing to do with it. You can't blame the potion for later on that night."

"You were practically forced to dance with me, Draco."

"Stop fooling yourself, Harry! I wanted you then, even though I knew it was wrong, and you know it."

"We didn't do anything, Draco. We did nothing wrong. If you insist on placing blame on yourself, then place it on me, too. I could have refused the dance. I think we're both just feeling guilty after what your father suggested, nothing more." Harry could feel Draco's arm brush against his own and closed his eyes. Why hadn't he stopped Lucius from leaving?

"We should have stopped my father from leaving." Harry startled when he heard Draco voice his exact thoughts. "I tried not to think about you after that night." Draco wondered what was wrong with him. Why did he keep saying things he shouldn't?

Harry took a deep breath. "You really should stop talking, Draco."

"I really should," Draco said, miserably. "I don't think it would be fair to you if I did, though. Is it really so bad for me to tell you how gorgeous I thought you looked in your dress robes?"

"Not if I say 'thank you', and that's the end of it," Harry said.

"All right. It's ended." Draco prayed it really was the end.

They continued their walk in silence. The fresh air and sunlight did wonders to improve their moods. They smiled at each other as their eyes met. After the initial glance, it was as if they couldn't look away. They both took their time looking over the other. From the top of their heads down to their shoes. Harry wondered if he knew Lucius's face as well as Draco's. He couldn't ever remember studying Lucius's face as he had Draco's over the years. They finally ended their walk. Harry went into the house while Draco double checked what needed to be done in the garden.

HPDM

Harry was making dinner when Draco came in. He had gotten everything in place for the work tomorrow. He lazily used his wand to get the plates, utensils, and trays they would be using. Harry felt warm at the thought of Draco helping him. He watched the flex of Draco's shoulders as he waved his wand.

"What are you cooking?" Harry jumped at the question. He felt silly being caught staring and turned to face the stove again.

"Roast duck, coconut rice, and garlic mashed potatoes."

Draco looked stunned. "Those are all my favorites."

Harry blushed. "I know. I also know that we rarely have them since Lucius doesn't like them."

"He calls it peasant food."

"I figured since he was gone, this would be the perfect time to make it since I like it, too."

"That's really nice of you, Harry."

"Don't mention it. You might want to wash up. I can see dirt on your neck."

It was Draco's turn to blush. He hadn't meant to get dirty. He had moved some of the dirt around a rosebush that had been stirred up. Most likely from an animal. He must have touched his neck before he washed his hands. He headed to the bathroom, where he saw in the mirror that the dirt trailed down under his shirt. He took his shirt off and started splashing water on his neck and chest. After he was done, he put his shirt back on without buttoning it up. He headed to the dining room and sat in his chair just as Harry was bringing in the food. Draco rolled his eyes fondly and waved his wand to take the food and place it on the table.

Harry mumbled a 'thank you' while he tried not to stare at Draco's chest. They ate in silence before Harry said he was full. Draco said the same, so Harry got a bottle of firewhiskey and poured a glass for Draco and himself.

"Why the firewhiskey?" He knew the answer. He just wanted to hear Harry say it.

"It's your favorite after dinner drink."

Draco took a sip before looking at Harry. "You know a lot about me."

Harry looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know my favorite foods, my favorite drink, stuff like that."

Harry shifted uncomfortably as he took a large gulp from his glass. "We've lived in the same house for seven years. It would be weird if I didn't know a lot about you."

"You seem to know more about me than I do about you, even though we're friends now. It's like you know what I need before I do."

"It's my job. I take care of things like that around here. I take care of you and your father."

"So, you're perfectly happy taking care of us?"

"Well, the two of you were, and still are, perfectly content to just rattle around the manor every day. You two need someone to take care of you. I'm happy to do that, and I'm proud to be a part of this family."

Draco watched him with an unreadable expression. "Marriage is meant to be more than pride. What about love?"

"It may not be the traditional kind of love, but…"

Draco waited to hear what else he would say, but Harry never finished. "You and my father are different from any other couple I've seen. Don't get me wrong. Most pureblood marriages are not for the sake of love. They are usually good matches where the spouses respect each other and are friends. I can see that you and my father respect each other, but if you weren't married, I doubt you would spend time together as friends."

"You don't have to be friends to be married."

"No, but it makes it more fun."

"Fun? I had no option when it came to choosing who I would spend my life with. I was _told_ who I would marry. We may not exactly be friends or have fun in our marriage, but he gives me the most important thing I need: security. My parents were killed when I was a baby, my aunt and uncle didn't love me at all, and I wasn't even sure if I had a future. We may not be in love, but your father makes me feel like I never have to worry about anything. He gives me anything he even thinks I want. He allows me my little quirks, even though I know they drive him crazy. I've never thought of a spouse as a friend."

"No, because you have me for that."

Harry looked away from Draco's intense gaze. "You're right," he said, softly.

"And now, my father has put a stop to that," Draco said, flatly.

Harry's immediately turned his eyes back to Draco's. "I hope not."

"Oh, Harry," Draco sighed. He reached over to lay his fingertips on the back of Harry's hand. He closed his eyes as he spoke his confession. "It's getting harder and harder every minute to just be your friend."

Harry stared at their hands in amazement. He looked up as Draco stood up from his chair.

"Let's do the dishes. I'll help you," Draco said, with a sad smile.

To Harry's surprise, Draco actually helped him with the dishes. He didn't use his wand once.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Warning for graphic sex scene. If you don't want to read it, then don't. Fair warning. Also, this is my first time writing a sex scene, so please be nice:)

It was almost dark before Harry and Draco were done with the dishes. Harry felt dirty after the long walk in the garden and cooking in the kitchen, so he went to take a shower. He put on a pair of pajamas when he was done and headed to the library. He loved to read before he went to bed. However, Lucius didn't like any light on when he was going to bed, so Harry rarely got a chance to unless he sat in the library while he read.

Draco was outside and saw a light go on in his father and Harry's bedroom. He went back in the house, and for the first time, cast locking spells on all doors leading into the house. They had wards to let them know when someone entered the property, so they rarely locked up the house. The wards kept out people with malicious intent, so there was no worry there. He silently headed upstairs.

Harry heard the soft padding of Draco's feet as he walked down the long hallway. He heard Draco go inside his room, which was just before Harry and Lucius's. He could hear Draco getting out his own pajamas. Harry climbed in bed with his book. There were no more noises coming from Draco's room. When he heard a quiet knock on his door, he jumped in fright. He couldn't seem to find his voice, so he just sat there watching the knob slowly turn and the door open. Draco was standing in the doorway, watching him. Harry's heart was beating as if he had just run a mile.

"Can I come in, Harry?" Draco asked, quietly.

Harry still couldn't speak, so Draco walked in silently and stood by the foot of the bed.

"You can't go to bed with your hair wet. It'll look worse in the morning."

Harry self-consciously ran his hand through his wet hair. Draco came around the side of the bed and motioned for Harry to sit in the chair in front of the ornate mirror hanging on the wall of his bedroom. Once Harry had, Draco stepped up behind him and waved his wand to dry the hair. Then, he gently ran his hands through Harry's hair just to enjoy the feel of the strands running through his fingers. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Harry's head.

"I thought I could keep away from you." Draco's voice was low and intense.

"This is wrong, Draco," Harry said, voice slightly shaky.

"All you have to do is tell me to leave, and I'll go. You have to say it."

"I can't."

"Are you sure?" Draco knew this was sneaky and underhanded. He could see Harry's chest rising and falling in the mirror, deep from his heavy breaths. He was still going to make Harry make the decision for both of them.

"I don't even think you can be sure about something like this." Harry felt Draco's hands lightly touch his neck, before wandering down to his chest. He could feel the heat from Draco's hands through the thin material of the pajamas as they rubbed his chest, lightly tweaking his nipples as they passed over them. It was getting hard to breathe, and Harry was torn between horror at the betrayal to his husband and excitement at finally feeling Draco touch him. He wanted to tell Draco to leave, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not when he had wanted this for so long.

Draco reluctantly pulled his hands away, but only to pull Harry out of the chair and over to the bed. They sat next to each other, and Draco turned his body so he was facing Harry. He had slept with dozens of men and women, but he had never felt more like a fumbling virgin. He shakily ran his hands down Harry's arms to his hands. He grasped them and laced their fingers together. Draco watched Harry's eyes drift closed, and leaned forward to press their lips together, so lightly it could barely be called a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer to kiss him more firmly.

Harry slid his arms around Draco's neck, and that seemed the signal Draco was waiting for. He kept his eyes closed to focus on the sensation of Draco slipping his tongue in his mouth. Despite their many years together and all they had done together, Lucius had never kissed him like this. It was always closed mouth and over almost before it began. Draco was awakening sensations that Harry had never felt before. Draco pulled back, and Harry finally opened his eyes.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes until he found what he was looking for. He snatched Harry off the bed and pulled him across his lap. His kiss this time was more demanding and passionate than before. He was out of breath when he finally pulled back. "Oh, Harry," he groaned.

Harry and Lucius had done almost everything imaginable, but Lucius had never lit a fire inside him the way Draco was doing now. Sex with Lucius was lukewarm, where only kissing Draco was scalding hot, threatening to burn him from the inside out. It was as terrifying as it was thrilling.

Draco maneuvered Harry to lay on the bed. His hands were shaking even harder than before. He slowly unbuttoned Harry's pajama top. He went to slide it off of Harry when Harry stopped his hands.

"Please turn off the lights." Harry sat up and held the sides of his top together.

Draco looked at Harry in confusion. "Let's just leave them on."

"Please, Draco," Harry pleaded. He had never made love with the lights on. Lucius had insisted on the lights being off. Harry figured it was so Lucius could pretend he was a woman. He was so used to the dark, the light frightened him. Only Lucius had ever seen him naked, and he had barely passed a glance over him.

"Does the light bother you?"

"Yes." Harry was terrified that he was unattractive and that was the reason Lucius didn't want to see him naked.

"Harry, you're gorgeous. Your body is gorgeous. There's no need to try to hide it from me."

"It's just…I mean…I've never done it with the lights on," Harry said, his voice small.

Draco didn't say another word. He just got his wand from where he left it, and turned the lights off. He brought his wand back to bed with him. He climbed up and straddled Harry's legs as he started to, once again, slide the top off of Harry's shoulders. He wasn't stopped this time. He ran his hands over Harry's bare arms to keep him calm. He could feel Harry's body trembling. As much as he wanted to believe it was all desire, he knew that it was in part from nervousness.

Harry was amazed at the gentleness that Draco showed him and the slow pace he had kept up from the beginning. Lucius had never taken his time with Harry's body like this, and it was amazing to feel like he was being worshipped. Draco was touching every inch of the upper half of his body, placing soft kisses against the areas where Harry was sensitive.

"Draco, what are you doing to me?" Harry moaned.

Draco didn't answer verbally. He swiped at Harry's nipple with his tongue before closing his mouth around it and sucking, gently flicking the tip with his tongue. He was almost drunk on the feeling of Harry's body under his. He wished he could see him instead of only feeling. He could feel where Harry had balled his hands into fists between their stomachs. He tried to unfurl Harry's hands, but he balled them up tighter.

"Harry, it's okay," Draco said, softly.

"Is it?"

"I'll show you that it's okay."

"But, Lucius never-" Harry pressed his lips together and wished he had kept his mouth shut. It was bad enough to cheat on his husband, he should never have brought his name into it.

"He never what?" Draco's tone held only curiosity.

Harry felt like he shouldn't say anything else. He wasn't used to talking during intimate moments. With Lucius, it was always a quick and fast session and sleep.

"Harry, it's okay. You can finish your sentence. I won't be upset."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as his face flushed red. "He never…took his time…with me…or talked at all."

"Then, my father is an idiot."

Draco got off the bed and pulled Harry with him. The only sound was the rustle of clothing as Draco undressed himself and took off what was left of Harry's clothes. When he was done, he pulled Harry firmly against his body. Draco began sliding his hands all over Harry's body like he did before, only now, he had more to work with. He got down on his knees to touch every inch of the rest of Harry's body, placing more soft kisses everywhere he got a reaction.

Harry's whole body was trembling. "I need to lay down, Draco. I don't think I can stand much longer."

Draco carefully pushed Harry back down on the bed to continue his assault with his hands and mouth. He had been avoiding the one spot that Harry wanted him to touch, but he finally leaned down and placed a kiss on the head of Harry's cock. Harry let out a deep moan before Draco swallowed him down. Draco bobbed his head up and down as he swirled his tongue around the tip on every upstroke. He would take a momentary break to press kisses up and down the shaft. He could tell Harry was getting close, and he watched as Harry's hands flew up to grasp the bars on the headboard. He started sucking and licking harder until Harry came in his mouth.

Harry had never had an orgasm that intense in his life. His eyes were closed and he was breathing hard. He opened his eyes to see Draco leaning over him. He knew that Draco still hadn't gotten off. Draco was breathing hard and his body was tense. He felt Draco kiss his temple before leaning down to his ear.

"Harry, are you absolutely sure?"

Harry reached up and ran his fingers through Draco's sweaty hair. He hesitated only a moment before spreading his legs. "I want you, Draco."

Draco closed his eyes and could have cried. He swallowed hard before reaching for his wand. He cast a lubrication spell on his fingers and slipped his hand down behind Harry's balls. His finger rubbed over the entrance for a few moments before slipping in the first finger. Even after 7 years with his father, Harry was still impossibly tight. He grit his teeth as he imagined the tight heat pressing all around his cock. He had to stop and breathe for a minute so he wouldn't come before he even got to feel it. Harry was squirming under him, and he started searching for the prostate. Harry moaned when his finger slid over it, and it wasn't long before Harry was hard again. He quickly finished preparing him and pressed the tip of his cock against Harry's entrance.

He leaned in to press a sweet, gentle kiss to Harry's lips before pressing in slowly. It seemed to take forever before his balls pressed against Harry's. He sat still for a few moments. He felt Harry's hand slide around to the back of his head and pull him in for a deep kiss. They kissed for a few minutes until Draco couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out and slammed back in. Harry cried out and started thrusting back. Draco couldn't stop from running his hands all over Harry's body as he thrust into him over and over.

He wanted this to last forever. He didn't know if Harry would let him do this again, so he tried to make it last as long as possible. He had long since found Harry's prostate again, and slammed into it repeatedly. Harry was moaning and begging like a whore. Draco could feel himself getting close, so he reached down and grabbed Harry's cock. He slid his hand up and down as fast as he could until Harry came all over his hand. Feeling Harry clenching around him was all it took. His balls tightened, and he could feel his release spurting inside Harry again and again. He collapsed on top of Harry as he tried to catch his breath. He came back to himself as he felt Harry's fingers run through his hair. He made a face as he realized how much sweat was covering both of them. He was too tired for a shower, so he just moved beside Harry and pulled him into his arms.

Harry laid his head on Draco's chest and wrapped his arm around his waist. He smiled as he felt Draco's arms tighten around him. He had never realized sex could be like that. His smile turned sad as he realized that it could have been Draco he had married and he could have had this all along.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I meant to work on this over the weekend. Instead, I spent the weekend cuddling on the couch with my child watching the entire first season and half of the second season of Supernatural. I've never seen it before, and I'm really enjoying it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter:)

Harry and Draco should have been tired, but they were wide awake as they cuddled in the bed. Draco was playing with Harry's hand with a smile. He gave a sigh when he saw Harry's face.

"Why do you look so sad, Harry?" he asked.

"I don't look sad," Harry denied.

"You look like I kicked your puppy."

"I've just missed out on so much, you know?"

Draco felt like strangling his father. Harry deserved better than what he was getting. "You really didn't know it could be like that?"

"I've only been with one person," Harry said, defensively.

Draco rolled over so that he was once again on top of Harry. He rested his elbows on the sides of Harry's head as he used his hands to play with Harry's hair. "Merlin, you're almost as innocent as a virgin. I almost want to thank my father for that, but I also find him completely mental for not giving you everything."

Draco placed slow, loving kisses all over Harry's face. He started down at his chin and made his way up to Harry's scar where his lips lingered. He slid over to slip his tongue in Harry's ear. Harry squirmed and tried to rub his ear with his shoulder before letting out a mortifying giggle. Draco pulled back and frowned at him.

"You, who are meant to be a gentleman, dare laugh at my seduction?"

"It tickled!" Harry protested. "I can't help that."

"Let's see if I can seduce you without tickling your delicate sensibilities."

"I'm not a woma-" Draco's lips cut him off.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and rolled them over. Harry grabbed him as he was lifted up, afraid of losing his balance. He was nervous and it was written across his face.

"Draco, I never…"

"You've never ridden anyone?" Draco asked, astonished.

"Well, no. I don't know what to do."

Draco's face softened. "It's okay, Harry. I'll guide you, and you'll have the hang of it in not time." He placed his hands on Harry's hips and guided him to his cock.

Harry allowed Draco to guide his movements. Lucius had never liked to give up control. He faltered a few times, but Draco was always there to set him back on track. He could hear Draco's voice in his ear, feel the wet kisses Draco was placing anywhere he could reach, feel Draco's hands on his hips, thighs, chest. He chanced a look at Draco and saw amazement and adoration in his eyes. He leaned down to press his lips to Draco's.

HPDM

They were still wide awake and cuddling again when Draco's stomach growled. He sighed and slid over to the edge of the bed. He reached down to grab their clothes and finally got them. He stood up out of bed and turned back to Harry.

"Come on and let's get you decent. Although, you were hardly acting decent earlier," Draco said, with a leer. Harry laughed before Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him to the edge of the bed. He pulled Harry's legs out and started pulling the pajama bottoms on.

"You're really dressing me?" Harry asked, amused.

"Yes. While not quite as fun as undressing, it does have it perks." Draco gave him a quick smirk as he rubbed Harry's legs while pulling up the bottoms. Harry had to stifle another giggle. "We won't bother with the shirt. I feel I should warn you."

"About what?"

"You've escaped the eye of the dragon for now. That won't last long."

Harry laughed as he watched Draco pull on his pajamas.

"May I turn the lights back on now?"

"If my lord wishes," Harry said, playfully.

"Your lord wishes for some food. I'm a hungry dragon, after all."

"Is that why I heard roaring earlier?"

"Indeed."

They both started laughing. Draco reached out for Harry's hand and pulled him close. His other hand rose and cupped Harry's face as he leaned in for a kiss. "Come, you shall be my wench." Draco gave him another smirk before leading him out of the room.

They had the house elves make some toast for them. Harry was a bit messy and dripped jam on his fingers. Draco twirled his tongue around Harry's fingers to clean them off. Harry was breathing hard by the time he was done, and he thanked him with a kiss.

"We have to go to bed, don't we?" Harry asked.

"Even dragons and wenches need sleep, my dear. Besides, there's still more work in the garden."

Draco walked Harry to his room, but stopped him from going inside. Harry looked at him in confusion.

"Neither of us would get any sleep if I go in there. I wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself. If it wasn't for the garden, it wouldn't matter. But I should leave you now."

Draco walked back the few steps to his door. Before he went in, he looked back at Harry, who was watching him. They stood there in silence for several minutes. They both turned and entered their rooms at the same time, closing the doors in sync.

HPDM

Harry awoke the next morning feeling exhausted. He decided to sleep for a few more minutes. When he next opened his eyes, he saw that it was almost noon. He jumped out of bed, realizing that he didn't make breakfast and was supposed to help Draco with the garden. He ran to the shower, rushing through it. He nearly ripped his clothes out of the closet in his haste to get ready. He grabbed his bedsheets and threw them in the hallway. He ran into Draco's room, doing the same. He drug them as quickly as he could to the laundry room for the house elves to clean. He ran towards the kitchen, but he stopped when he reached the dining room.

He slowly walked to the table to find a plate sitting in front of his chair with a warming charm on it. It was all of his favorites. He sat down to eat. When he was done, he went to the kitchen to see that the house elves were working on lunch. One of them told him that they were under orders not to wake him and to watch the kitchen until he was up. Harry smiled as he realized this was the kind of thing Draco had always done for him, but he never realized it. Several times, Harry had stayed up late in the library, and Draco has always made sure he slept in the next morning. Normally, he would have helped the house elves with lunch, but he left it to their more than capable hands.

Instead, he walked out the door and looked up at the sky. He loved watching the fluffy clouds float past. He wasn't paying attention until he heard Draco's voice.

"You look good standing there, the sun shining on your face."

Harry turned around and smiled. He held out his arms, and Draco walked up and hugged him. They held each other tight for a few minutes. Finally, Draco leaned back but kept his arms around Harry's waist.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Yes, as I'm sure you well know. You?"

"Yes, I was quite exhausted when I got in bed," Draco smirked. He watched Harry blush brightly as he pulled out of his arms and turn around.

"Thank you for making sure I got some sleep."

"It was the least I could do when I kept you up half the night," Draco whispered, as he came up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I've never wanted to do it that many times in the same night before," Harry said, as he turned around. "I don't know what got into me."

Draco smirked at him. "I do. Me."

Harry blushed harder. He wasn't sure how Draco could be so flippant about it. It hadn't bothered him last night. Today, however, everything was embarrassing him. He pulled away and walked over to the steps leading down to the garden.

"Harry," Draco started, hesitantly. "You know I'm not trying to seem like it was nothing, right? I'm just really happy, and it's just teasing. I don't mean to offend you."

Harry turned around and gave him a small smile. "I know, Draco. All of this is new to me, I guess."

"I know. It's not a bad thing, though. I love how innocent you still are. It's adorable."

"Don't call me adorable," Harry complained.

Draco laughed. "I think we should check on lunch."

They went to the kitchen, and the house elves were almost done. They waited, and they took the food into the dining room when it was. Draco reached for the pumpkin juice to find there was none. "You forgot drinks."

Draco stood up quickly before Harry could and went to the kitchen. When he came back, he stopped behind Harry's chair and leaned over to fill Harry's glass. He leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear. "What on earth has come over you, Harry? You're normally not so forgetful." He softly kissed the side of Harry's neck before walking to his chair.

Harry blinked at him, before going back to his food.

HPDM

After lunch, they went to the garden to work on planting. Normally, working in a garden reminded Harry of his childhood home. Today, his mind was too full of thoughts of Draco and tonight to make any comparisons. They came back in a few hours later to take showers. Harry started dinner cooking and headed to take the bedsheets back upstairs. As he put Draco's back on his bed, he was grateful for silencing charms. He was glad that Draco had never had to hear him with Lucius. He went back to the kitchen to check on the food. Draco came in and leaned against the wall. He dismissed the house elves for the night.

"Thanks for your help today, Harry."

"There's no need to thank me. You couldn't do it by yourself."

"You're not used to doing so much around here, though."

"I didn't mind it. The day went fast. Although, that might be because I was left to sleep half the day." Harry eyed Draco from the corner of his eye, but Draco looked unrepentant.

"It went fast for me, too, because you were out there."

"I missed you when I went to check on the Crups, though. They asked after you," he said, teasing. When he spoke next, his voice was seductive. "I told them you were getting the bed ready for tonight."

Harry began to step towards the oven to check on dinner, but Draco stopped him.

"Come here, Harry."

Harry lightly blushed.

"I waited while you were sleeping. I waited while I went through the post. I waited while I was working in the garden. I waited while I checked on the Crups. I'm not waiting another moment."

Harry stepped a closer until Draco could reach him. Draco grabbed his waist and pulled him close. Harry's hands came up on Draco's chest, and he could feel the heart beating under his hands.

"Don't be afraid to touch me, Harry."

Harry bit his lip as he looked up into Draco's eyes.

"Do you want to touch me, Harry? As bad as I want to touch you?"

Harry slowly nodded his head. Draco guided Harry's hand across his chest. Their eyes locked as Draco pulled Harry's hand all over his chest, neck, and jaw.

"I want you to touch me everywhere, Harry," Draco said, huskily.

"You're gorgeous, Draco," Harry whispered.

"You think so?" Draco cocked his head to the side.

"You know you are."

Draco pulled Harry close and kissed him. Harry's hands went around Draco and slid up and down his spine. Draco rubbed Harry's erection and he moved his mouth to Harry's neck, sucking hard.

"Dinner's burning, Draco," Harry gasped.

"I don't care," Draco mumbled.

Harry wanted to give in so bad. He knew they had to wait, though. "I really don't want to have to start over, Draco."

Draco pulled back, cursing himself for not being in control. He smiled at Harry, who was looking at him uncertainly. "Finish dinner so we can eat."

HPDM

After dinner, Draco said he was going to take a look at a contract, giving Harry time to take a shower. Harry was suspicious that Draco might come in while he was in the shower, so he tried to hurry. His suspicions were not unfounded when he heard the bathroom door opening as he was rinsing his hair. He tried to wash off his body as quick as he could, but Draco opened the curtain.

Draco had to take a moment to catch his breath when he saw Harry. Water was sluicing down his body along with soapsuds. He looked beautiful. He saw Harry's cheeks turn red as he covered his half hard cock.

"You're breathtaking," Draco breathed.

He quickly shed his clothes and stepped in behind Harry. He heard Harry's breath hitch as he took the washcloth and finished washing Harry. He moved the washcloth slowly over Harry while his other hand rubbed small circles on Harry's hip. When he was done, Harry took the washcloth and nervously returned the favor. He avoided the area that Draco wanted him to touch the most. Draco finally took his hand and moved it to his dripping erection. He closed his eyes and groaned when he felt Harry moving his hand up and down. Draco slammed his lips on Harry's as he pushed him against the wall of the shower. Surprisingly, Draco had never had shower sex, and he found the pounding water extremely erotic.

Harry thrust his hips against Draco's, trying to gain some friction. He heard Draco mumble a spell against his lips before his fingers were pushing against his hole. He didn't know that Draco could do wandless magic. Harry was pushing back on Draco's fingers as he was quickly prepped. Draco's hands were on the backs of his thighs, encouraging him to jump up. He wrapped his legs around Draco's waist just in time for Draco to thrust in to the hilt. He cried out as Draco thrust as fast and hard as he could. Draco kept one hand on Harry's arse to hold him up and moved the other up to the wall next to Harry's head. Between feeling the water running down them and Draco hitting his prostate almost every time, Harry came quickly without needing to be touched. Draco followed him almost immediately.

Draco leaned against Harry to hold him up while he caught his breath. He didn't want to pull out just yet, but he knew he had to. He carefully let Harry back down, and they rewashed quickly. Draco was really confused. His other lovers never lasted long. He thought the only reason he dated Astoria so long was the challenge she presented. With Harry, it seemed he wanted him more every time they were together when it was usually the opposite. They finally got out and dressed.

Draco reached over and curled his hand around the back of Harry's neck. "Do you think that you might want to come stay in my room tonight?" he asked, uncharacteristically nervous. He received a shy smile and a nod for an answer. He laced their fingers together and led Harry out to the hallway and over to his room.

Harry noticed that Draco seemed tense and nervous, but couldn't figure out why. Draco had stopped them at the doorway to his room and just looked at him before finally opening the door. Harry gasped as he looked around the room. There were what looked like hundreds of candles lit and covering every surface and floating in the air. He smelled lilac and saw a vase filled with the flowers sitting next to the bed.

"How did you know lilacs are my favorite flower?" he asked, as he looked at Draco.

Draco blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I remember you saying it."

Harry looked at him in awe. "I said that the first year I lived here. You remembered that?"

Draco gave an impatient shrug and glare. "I have a good memory," he said, defensively.

Harry slowly smiled. "That is one of the sweetest things I've ever heard."

Draco scoffed. "I'm not sweet. I'm just trying to get in your pants."

Harry chuckled. "You already knew that you didn't need to do anything special to 'get in my pants'."

Draco ignored him and walked over to the flowers. Harry hadn't seen, but there was a bottle of champagne and two glasses behind the large arrangement of flowers.

"My favorite champagne, too? You should be careful, Draco, or you might spoil me."

"I hardly call flowers, candles, and champagne spoiling. It's Seduction 101."

"Oh," was Harry's reply. "So, you've done this a hundred times before."

Draco looked up from where he was pouring the champagne. He didn't like Harry's tone. He could see doubt, confusion, and hurt in Harry's face. He had meant it as a joke, but Harry couldn't tell that. He rushed to reassure him. "No, I've never done it for anyone before. My other lovers never cared for romance. It was just a quick fuck, so it never mattered. This is the first time I've done this for someone. The first time I've wanted to."

Harry couldn't stop himself from smiling. He had known that Draco had several lovers over the years, but it felt amazing to know that Draco was doing things for him that he had never done before. Draco handed him a glass, and they both reclined on the bed. They laid curled up around each other as they drank their glasses.

"Will you let me leave the light on while we make love tonight?" Draco asked.

Harry felt a thrill when he heard Draco refer to it as 'making love'. He had never heard Draco use the term before. He always referred to it as 'fucking'. He couldn't stop the blush, though. He hated how easily he was embarrassed. "Please don't ask."

"Why not?"

"It makes me uncomfortable, that's all."

"Before our time is up, darling, I will teach you to be comfortable with it."

"You have a lot of experience with it?" Harry wanted to disappear in mortification. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut?

"If we talk about this, can we drop it and not let it affect anything?"

Harry nodded.

"You know why I was always gone so much? I felt in the way. You and my father were married and learning to live with each other. I felt like I should give you two as much privacy as possible. I didn't think me being in the way was helping any. It was easier to go the Continent and stay in a hotel than find someone to let me spend the night with them here. It's difficult to find a natural blonde over there, so I was a rare commodity. People just tended to flock to me. They found me exciting with my light features and accent. There was no one that anything more than a body to warm my bed. There were mostly women, but a few were men. I tend to be pickier when it comes to men. They all definitely knew what they were doing. However, not one of them is worth anything compared to you, Harry." Draco looked into Harry's eyes, hoping that Harry would see the truth in his eyes.

"How can you say that? You said yourself that I seem so innocent when it comes to sex. I'm sure they were much better than I am."

"Don't ever say that again," Draco growled. "The fact that you don't sleep around and have only been with one person is what makes you so special."

"That's another thing, Draco. I have a husband, and here I am, in your bed."

"Yes, you have a husband. A husband who threw you at me so you could have a child."

"That's no excuse for what I've done."

"I'm not making excuses, Harry. Just as I'm not using my father's wishes as a pretense. This is natural and beautiful. We don't need to be excused. Remember how I told you that being friends can make it more fun?"

"I never knew, Draco." Harry bit his lip as he looked away.

"If I'm being honest, Harry, I never really knew until last night, either."

Draco took Harry's glass and placed it on the table along with his. He turned back and placed his hand on Harry's cheek as he leaned in. They kissed as Draco slid his leg in between Harry's. Harry knew that Draco had no intention of turning the light off, so he reached out for Draco's wand and did it himself. They spent another night murmuring endearments and touching everywhere they possibly could.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco woke at dawn to the sound of rain and light thunder. He lay there listening to the rain hitting the window hoping it wouldn't wake Harry. He was laying on his side facing Draco with his hands tucked under his head. He was the vision of innocence. Draco carefully turned on his side so as not to wake him. He bit his lip and slowly reached out for the blanket. He carefully pulled the blanket towards him, stopping every few seconds. He finally got every inch of the blanket off of Harry. He took in his naked body hungrily. He wanted so bad to wake him up for another round, but he had already kept him up late into the night. He watched goosebumps forming on Harry's arms and his nipples harden in the cold. He carefully covered him back up. Harry turned in his sleep so he was facing the other direction. Draco slipped closer so he was pressed against the length of Harry's body and curled his arm around his waist. He sighed in contentment as he fell back to sleep.

HPDM

The first thing Harry became aware of was the warmth surrounding him. He felt Draco's hand laying against his stomach and warm breath on his neck. He smiled and gave a soft sigh. He knew Draco was awake when his hand started moving, gently rubbing his stomach and chest.

"It's raining, sweetheart," Draco said, sleep making his voice husky.

"Mm-hm."

"We can't do anything in the garden when it's raining." Draco moved his fingers to Harry's nipples.

"Mm-hm."

"We have all day."

"Mm-hm." Harry's nipples were hardening under Draco's fingers.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Put your hand back here."

Silence greeted his request. Harry's hands were too far away for Draco to reach, so he moved his hands down to Harry's stomach again. Harry took a sharp breath as the muscles of his stomach quivered. Harry's breathing quickly became rapid and shaky. His hand creeped up to rest on his hip. Draco reached and laid his hand over Harry's. He brought Harry's hand to his erection and gave a quick squeeze before letting go. Harry closed his hand around him and slowly started to move. Draco bit his lip to keep from moaning. It felt wrong to be loud in the silence of the morning. After several moments, Draco took Harry by the shoulders and turned him around so they were face to face. Harry never took away his hand. Draco pushed the blanket off of them and kicked it to the floor.

"We look amazing together, Harry. Being naked is nothing to be ashamed of. I looked at you when you were asleep. I took the blanket off to see you, and I've never seen anyone more gorgeous than you. It makes me wonder what good deed I did in a past life to get to see you like this." Draco leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to Harry's nose.

Harry took a deep breath and looked down at Draco. He felt captivated by what he saw. Draco's cock was pointed at him, the head was almost purple and leaking. He caught a whiff of the musky odor. He watched Draco pull back and slide down his body until his face was inches away from Harry's own hard erection.

"Your cock is so hard, and yet soft. The width and length is bigger than I'm used to. I can feel it's heat without even touching it. I've never seen a more tempting cock in my life." Draco gave the tip a small kiss. "I've never bottomed before. Will you be my first?"

Harry had to close his eyes against Draco's intense stare. He had always been the bottom. This would be a first for both of them. He wanted to share this with Draco. He opened his eyes and nodded.

Draco gave him a seductive smile and crawled back up his body. He grabbed his wand and used stretching, cleaning, and lubricating charms. Harry didn't know any kind of sexual spells so he snuck in another…to prevent pregnancy. If a baby was going to be born, it would be Harry that was pregnant. Harry had the excuse of his husband. Draco had no way to explain it. He placed a hand on Harry's chest to hold himself up as he grabbed Harry's cock to press the tip against his entrance. He bit his lip and slowly dropped himself down. It hurt like hell, but there was no one else he had ever even considered bottoming for. He wanted to do and share everything with Harry, though. When Harry was in all the way, he had to stop and try to get used to the feeling. He couldn't figure out why Harry enjoyed this so much. His eyes were tearing up in pain. He felt Harry shift under him, and the movement sent sparks of pleasure shooting through his body. He had forgotten about that. He started moving slowly, trying to find the best angle. When he finally did, he started moving faster. He kept his eyes closed, focusing on the sensations. He felt Harry grab his hips as he thrust up every time Draco came down. They were panting and moaning as they thrust faster and faster. Draco cried out Harry's name as he splashed his release on Harry's stomach and chest. Harry groaned loudly as he came right after Draco. They both fell back to sleep in exhaustion.

HPDM

When they woke up, it was still raining. Since they couldn't do anything in the garden, they decided to spend the day being lazy. They ended up stretching out on a couch in the library. Harry was squished between Draco and the back of the couch while they read a book together. Well, they tried to. Draco read faster and kept trying to turn the page before Harry was done. They eventually agreed that Draco would read it aloud to Harry to keep it even. They had the house elves bring them food so they wouldn't have to get up.

It was in the afternoon that they finished their book. Draco got up and stretched, before holding out his hands to help Harry up. Pulling Harry by the hand, he led him to the door leading to the garden. He grabbed their cloaks, and handed Harry's to him. Harry just looked at him in confusion.

"Put it on," Draco urged him. "I want to show you something."

They put on their cloaks and pulled up the hoods. Draco took Harry's hand and pulled him outside into the rain. They ran through the grass, splashing puddles and mud onto themselves. Harry got more and more confused as Draco led him out towards the forest at the edge of the property. They went inside, and Draco pulled them down a twisting path, taking so many turns that Harry almost felt dizzy.

Finally, Draco stopped and turned to Harry, eyes bright with excitement. "I know you haven't seen this before, because my father doesn't even know it exists. I found it when I was little, and I tried to tell him and my mother about it, but they thought I was lying to get out of trouble for being so dirty. I should have tried harder to get them to listen. There is so much family history here. I imagine it was forgotten a long time ago. You have to promise not to tell anyone about this, though. It's kind of like my secret place where I can go when I don't want to be found. Will you promise?"

Harry found Draco's childish excitement adorable. "I promise. Will you tell me what it is now?"

"Gringotts hasn't always been around, you know. The old pureblood families had their own vaults on or close to their properties. They were always hidden so that thieves wouldn't come across them and steal everything. This was the Malfoy family vault. They didn't move everything to Gringotts when it opened. I assume this was for emergencies. If they had to run quickly, they could take what was in here and go. I think there is a secret passage in the Manor that leads here, but I've never found it."

Draco turned around, pulled out a small knife, and cut the palm of his hand. Harry gasped, and Draco turned to him. "I had fallen and cut my hand on a rock. The Malfoy blood acts as a key to get in." Draco let the blood spill on a strange rock that almost glowed red. The ground started shaking, and the rock slid across the ground, revealing a set of stone stairs that led down into the ground.

Harry watched in amazement as Draco's hand healed itself. Draco gave him a smug smile before holding out his hand. Harry took the hand offered to him and followed Draco down the stairs. There were torches on the walls that lit up as Draco walked by them. They seemed to walk forever before they reached a heavy wooden door. Draco placed his hand against it and stated his name. The door slowly creaked open and several torches inside the large room flared to life, dispersing the shadows. Harry looked around in awe at everything in the room. There were miniature mountains of galleons, jewelry, gems, paintings, books, and even rare and expensive potion ingredients.

"This is amazing," Harry murmured. He slowly walked around looking at everything, almost afraid to touch it. "What do you do when you come here?"

"I've been working on making a list of what all is in here. I read the books. I look for passages or hidden rooms. I've found a couple. Look at this."

Draco walked over to one of the torches. He nicked his finger with the knife and pressed it on the wall next to the torch. Part of the wall slid to the side to make a doorway. Draco looked at Harry before stepping through. Harry quickly followed him. He almost swooned when he saw all of the Quidditch gear.

"Every piece of equipment in this room is antique. They still work quite well, and they're worth a lot of money to a collector. I'm not sure how my family came across some of these pieces, but they are quite valuable. This," Draco plucked up a snitch as he spoke, "was the first snitch made."

"This was used in the first Quidditch game?" Harry asked.

"No. Snidgets were originally used. A man had brought one to the game and released it. He offered 150 galleons to whoever could catch it. It became a part of the game, but Snidgets were eventually declared a protected species due to their depleting numbers. Bowman Wright, a metal-charmer, created this to use instead. He came from Godric's Hollow, your birthplace."

"That is so wicked," Harry breathed.

"Come on. There's more." Draco pulled Harry back out of the room and the door slid closed behind them. Draco led the way to a small chest sitting on a table. He opened it up, and drawers slid out with rings laying on velvet cushions. He picked up one that had a single diamond in the middle. "I found out in one of the books that this used to be the Malfoy engagement ring. It was given to the future spouse of a Malfoy, whether it was a man or a woman. It strengthened the bond of marriage. Malfoys were meant to marry for life. Divorce was a dirty word to my family. This ring was meant to prevent that. The spouse would wear it until the next engagement, and then it was passed on. One spouse was killed before the next engagement, so it was placed here. I guess they must have forgot about it."

"It's gorgeous." Harry looked down to his own engagement ring. It was too large for his taste, encrusted in jewels. He really wished his own had been that simple.

Draco could practically see Harry's thoughts run across his face. He bit his lip and held it out. "Here. Try it on."

"What? I can't wear that."

"You're married to a Malfoy. You have every right to wear it. It's only for a moment. You can take it back off."

Harry looked at him in trepidation before slowly taking off his engagement and wedding rings. His hand was slightly trembling as he held it out. Draco slowly slid the ring on his finger, watching his face the whole time. Harry was staring at the ring as it was placed on his finger. It felt cool against his skin. It fit him perfectly. He watched as Draco leaned down to kiss his hand.

"It's as if it were made for you." He looked up into Harry's eyes, letting his face show every emotion he was feeling. "I love you, Harry. You know that, don't you?"

Tears filled Harry's eyes as he looked at Draco sadly. "I know, Draco."

"Do you love me?"

Harry took a shaky breath before answering. "I do. I love you so much."

"I wish I could go back to the moment I was talking to my father about you. I had no interest in marriage, and I believed I would feel that way for the rest of my life. If I could go back, I would tell him I wanted you. Then, I wouldn't have to pretend that you were really mine." Draco was panting by the time he was done with his rant. He pressed his forehead to Harry's, closing his eyes. He kissed him desperately until he calmed himself down. "Why did I have to be so stupid when I was younger?" Draco whispered.

Harry said nothing as they both clung to the other. They stayed that way for over an hour. In silence, they closed up everything and headed back up the stairs. The rain was a light drizzle by this time. They headed back to the Manor, holding hands. Draco opened the door and let Harry go through. He followed him inside but bumped into his back. Harry had stopped short, and Draco realized why when he peeked over his shoulder. Lucius was standing in the hallway taking off his cloak. He hadn't noticed either of them yet, so Draco pulled Harry around the corner real quick to kiss him. He pressed Harry against the wall as he tried to tell Harry through his kiss how much he loved him. Harry was clinging to him just desperately as himself. Draco pulled back before it could go too far.

"I want you to always remember that I love you. I love you more than life itself. Even if I won't be able to show you or tell you anymore," Draco whispered, fervently.

"Draco…" Harry trailed off.

Draco pushed off him and gave him a slight push toward the hallway. "Go get dinner started. I'm going to check on the Crups." Draco walked back out the door, giving Harry one last look.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucius's trip home had been uncomfortable, being in close proximity of muggles. He had gotten over his loathing of them, but that didn't mean he wanted to be around them for long periods of time. He was glad that Draco had sent the carriage to wait for him. He called for the house elves, and requested hot soup to eat. After he finished his soup, he headed outside. He saw Draco come from the building where they housed the Crups. He nodded at him, and Draco nodded back.

"How was your trip?" Draco asked.

"It was good. I can't wait for you to see him. He's a beauty."

"Where is it?"

Lucius scowled. "That fool Albright did not know what he was talking about. The transportation he had set up for me didn't allow horses. Apparently, buses have no accommodations for animals."

Draco looked at him in amazement. "Why on earth didn't you use a portkey to come home, then?"

"The ticket was already paid for, Draco. Malfoys did not get rich by wasting money."

Draco rolled his eyes. "How are you bringing it here, then?"

"The taxi driver arranged for alternate transportation for the stallion. It should be here in about a week."

Draco wondered how long it would take for his father to remember his husband that he hadn't seen in days.

"You should probably take a shower and put on some dry clothes. You've gotten a bit wet since coming out here."

"It is rather chilly out. That sounds like an excellent idea." Lucius started walking to the house, suddenly eager to see Harry. He knew he would be in the kitchen, so he would go there first. He walked into the kitchen where Harry was preparing dinner. Harry turned around and gave him a smile. Lucius walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hello, Lucius. How was your trip?"

"It was good. I'll tell you about it later. I need to take a shower and change first. I just wanted to see you momentarily before I did."

"I'll have some tea ready for you when you come back down."

Lucius took his time in the shower. The water was pleasantly hot, soothing his aching after the long ride home. As he dressed, he realized how good it felt to be home. He wondered how much they had got done in the garden. He hadn't checked when he was outside earlier. He headed back down to the kitchen.

"Did it rain all day?" he asked.

Harry jumped a little. He hadn't realized Lucius had come back. "Since before dawn." Harry was glad Draco was still gone at the moment. It made it easier to face Lucius. He watched in irritation as Lucius got a glass of water, drained it, and placed it on the counter…less than a foot away from the sink. Draco wouldn't have done that.

"Would you mind putting that glass in the sink?"

Lucius was taken aback. He didn't mind doing it, but Harry had never said a word about things like that before. He had always just moved it himself. Lucius put it in the sink without saying a word.

"I didn't get to bring the stallion home with me. It'll be here in a week, though. I can't wait for you and Draco to see him. He's in perfect condition. He's sleek and shiny, perfectly healthy. He'll sire beautiful horses."

Harry felt a flash of panic and guilt when he remembered that Lucius had gone to procure a stallion. He pushed it away. "I'm glad you got what you wanted."

Harry kept himself busy with dinner while Lucius went on and on about the stallion and his plans for it and the company. He was so caught up in his speech that he didn't realize that Harry wasn't participating in the conversation.

Draco came in. "Two of the puppies are sick." He went to the cabinet where they kept the potions for the Crups. He got out the potion that he needed and headed back out.

Lucius wondered why Harry hadn't got the potion like he usually did, but Harry announced that dinner was almost done and it was forgotten.

Dinner was spent with talk about Ireland. There was no talk about the trip itself, just about the stallion. Harry didn't say much, but Draco asked his father several questions about the stallion.

"The previous owner had already named him Black Beauty," Lucius scoffed. "I don't know why he gave him such a ridiculous name. The man that was hired to bring him home will be here next Saturday. I may need your help, Draco."

Just then, Lucius let out three explosive sneezes.

"I think you got a cold coming home in the rain," Harry said.

"Don't be ridiculous. I was sheltered from the rain." He sneezed twice more.

"You were saying?" Harry said.

Lucius sighed. "Okay, maybe I did. I'll start a fire in the room, and go to bed."

Harry got a bottle of Pepper Up and passed it Lucius, who swallowed it down. "Just go straight to bed. I'll be up in a few minutes to start the fire." When he turned around to clean up, he realized Draco had already started it.

HPDM

Lucius crawled into bed to wait for Harry. After a few minutes, he heard the door open, but it was Draco who walked in and went to the fireplace.

"Thank you, Draco," Lucius said, his voice already slightly nasally.

"Harry's doing dishes, so I figured I would take care of it for him."

After Draco left, Lucius shifted under the blanket, rubbing his nose in the sheets, enjoying the smell of freshly laundered sheets. He remembered that Harry had changed the sheets the day before he left for Ireland. The sheets were always changed once a week. Draco had mentioned during dinner that he and Harry hadn't done anything today other than read and walk the grounds. That meant they had been changed yesterday, but they didn't carry Harry's scent on them like they normally did. Lucius felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks when he realized that Harry didn't sleep in this bed last night.

Lucius took a deep breath and sat still for a moment. There were several beds in the Manor. They had over a dozen guest rooms. Except Harry hated the guest rooms. He said they were too impersonal and felt like hotel rooms. He had his own wing with his own bedroom. Except he had gotten rid of the bed there since he never used it. That only other bed was Draco's. Everything was making sense. The blank look on Draco's face since Lucius had come home, the unused bed, even the small differences in how things were done. Lucius felt a cold wash over him that had nothing to do with being sick. He was having doubts about what he had asked of Harry and Draco…but it was too late.

HPDM

As Harry walked upstairs to go to bed, his mind was full of thoughts about what Draco had said to him after he came back from lighting the fire. Harry had forgotten about the sheets on his bed. Draco had told him that it was already done, and they couldn't change it. It would have been even more wrong to try to make the bed seem slept in. Harry was worried that Lucius knew. Whether he did or not, life would have to go on as normal. His life had been good before, and that wouldn't change. He knew Lucius wouldn't treat him badly if he did know.

As he lay in bed next to Lucius, he mentally locked away the memory of his time with Draco. Lucius was his husband, not Draco. He wouldn't hurt Lucius just to be selfish. This was his lot in life, and he would accept it.

HPDM

Draco sat in the kitchen long after Harry left. Harry, who was now back in bed with Lucius while Draco was on the outside once again. He knew he needed to figure out where they all stood, but that could wait. He just kept reminding himself that he loved Harry, and Harry loved him back.

HPDM

Harry kept mostly to the kitchen or library the rest of the week. He neither avoided nor sought out Draco. He was determined to keep their life normal despite what had transpired between them. The only difference was the little things that Draco did now to help him out.

Lucius woke up the next morning feeling much better. He and Draco spent the next few days putting the final touches on the garden. It had turned out better than he imagined. While he still wondered about Draco and Harry, he couldn't bring himself to ask. He kept his mind on his stallion to avoid the real subject.

HPDM

Lucius was outside waiting for the man to bring the stallion. Draco was with him in case he needed help. Almost as if in silent agreement, neither brought up Harry. Instead, they talked about when would be a good time to buy a mare to start breeding. They watched as a muggle truck pulled in followed by a trailer. It stopped a few feet away from them and a man got out. He walked up to them with a smile and held out his hand.

"Hello, you must be Lucius. I'm Steve."

Lucius shook the man's hand. "Good afternoon, Steve. This is my son, Draco."

Draco shook Steve's hand and exchanged a greeting. Steve opened the trailer, and started helping Lucius get the stallion out. There was no need for Draco to help. They got the stallion out without any fuss, and Steve was paid and sent on his way.

Lucius walked around the stallion, running his hand through the thick mane. "Isn't he gorgeous, Draco?"

The horse was almost the exact same shade as Harry's hair. "He is."

"Perhaps Black Beauty isn't quite so ridiculous. I think I shall call you Beauty. It's close enough to your real name. Let's get you into your new home."

Harry walked outside at that moment. He hadn't wanted to come out earlier. He had seen that man subtly flirting with Draco, who had appeared oblivious. He had held onto Draco's hand a moment too long, and he had directed most of what he said at Draco, smiling the whole time. Draco had barely looked at the man. Harry couldn't help feeling jealous, and the next moment, scolded himself for it. Draco wasn't his. He thought the stallion was beautiful, but he couldn't bring himself to be as excited as Lucius was. By the time the stallion was led into the paddock, Harry had heard Lucius speak more adoringly to the stallion than he ever had him. Lucius showed more affection to an animal than his own husband.

HPDM

As the days passed, Harry felt more and more strained. He was determined to accept his life and live it how he should. However, he couldn't stop thinking about Draco and replaying the memories of their time together. He used busywork as a way to avoid thinking about his growing depression. He took over several chores from the house elves, causing them to panic and try to punish themselves, at which point he would make potion after potion to keep himself busy.

Harry found himself getting tired more often and dizzy if he spent too long in the heat. He tried to make meals that didn't require constant supervision to avoid the heat of the stove and oven. He was chopping up strawberries for dessert while thinking about Draco. He wondered why Draco had stopped going to the parties every weekend. He knew that there would be nothing more between him and Harry. He should be out trying to find someone else. If he did, though, it would break Harry's heart.

HPDM

Lucius and Draco had spent half the day outside with the stallion. They had taken turns riding it to test its endurance and capabilities. They walked inside and went to the kitchen to see what Harry was making. They both stopped short when they walked in. They found Harry slumped over the table, one hand holding a strawberry, the other holding a knife.

"Merlin!"

"Harry!"

They both rushed over to Harry's side. Draco got close enough to see Harry's eyes were closed and his mouth was half open. He leaned in close to see if he was breathing, only to be greeted with a long, deep snore. He couldn't resist a relieved chuckle.

"He's sleeping, Father." As Draco looked down at Harry's sleeping face, he had a flashback to seeing Harry asleep in his bed. He shook his head and stepped back. He went to get a glass of water and leave his father to wake up Harry. He was amazed when he heard Harry's sleep voice.

"Draco?"

Draco turned on the water, so he didn't know what his father said back.

Lunch that day was pretty quiet, with the exception of Harry's profuse apologizing for falling asleep before finishing lunch. He had to quickly prepare some sandwiches and soup since he didn't actually get to cook anything. He promised them something better for dinner. They were hardly thinking of food at a time like this. Draco and Lucius could only remember the moment Harry said Draco's name while he was half asleep.

To Draco, it was the closest Harry had come to showing his feelings since his father had returned. To Lucius, it was affirmation of his suspicions. Harry knew he had been dreaming of Draco when he had been woken up. He was just glad that Lucius didn't know what he had been dreaming of. He didn't remember reaching out and lovingly caressing Lucius's cheek as he spoke Draco's name.


	13. Chapter 13

The day of Ginny and Neville's wedding was finally here. Harry had new dress robes that Lucius had taken him to buy. He fixed himself up like he had for the party at the Manor. Lucius was looking for his cloak, so Harry headed out to the carriage ahead of him. Draco looked up as he came out and gave him a soft smile. He stepped up to Harry in a way that blocked him from his father's view if he came out. He took Harry's hand and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

"You look lovely, Harry," he said.

Harry paled and pulled his hand back as if he had been burnt. Draco portrayed some of the old brotherly affection, so Harry responded as he would have before their days together. "As do you, fine sir. I dearly hope that you don't outshine the groom on his wedding day." He stepped into the carriage, and everything seemed to be okay again.

"I thought we already had our gift for the bride and groom, Harry. What is that you're carrying?" Draco asked.

"The bottle of champagne that I asked you and your father to pick up last week."

"And here I was wondering when you were going to serve it."

"Maybe if you or Lucius do something worth celebrating, I will," Harry shot back.

Lucius had caught the end of their bantering. He heard them laughing, he couldn't help but chuckle at their antics. He was glad to see the tension that had surrounded them the past couple weeks was gone.

HPDM

The ceremony had been beautiful. Afterward, everyone went to the Burrow for the reception. The air was filled with the sounds of music, laughter, and merriment. Ron had a bit much to drink and knocked the cake over onto himself. Draco was laughing harder than anyone else when he felt a tug on his robes. He looked down to see Edward peering up at him.

"Hi, Dwaco," he said.

Draco smiled and reached down to pick him up. He was genuinely happy to see the boy again.

"How are you, Edward?"

"My tummy hurts," he said, with a frown.

"I really don't see how it does. It looks like most of your food ended up on your face," Draco teased.

Edward tried to wipe his face, but only managed to make more of a mess. Draco liked Edward, but he was worried that he might stain his new dress robes, so he put him on the floor and kneeled down to see him.

"Why don't you come see me anymore, Dwaco?"

"I've had to help my father plant his garden. It's a lot of work, you know."

"Daddy said that you were finished."

"Yeah, we did. I just haven't felt like going anywhere. How do you like the new baby?"

"She's no fun. She can't play yet, and I get yelled at for making too much noise," Edward said, seriously. "I like you more than the baby. Why don't you come over?"

"We had to plant the garden, and my father went all the way to Ireland to get a stallion. We've been taking care of it, and seeing how good it is."

Astoria came over before Edward could respond. "Your mother is looking for you. She saw you sneak more cake, and she said you're not to do it again."

Edward looked at the ground and scuffed the toe of his shoe. "Okay."

Astoria finally noticed Draco beside Edward. "Hello, Tori. How are you?"

"Hello, Draco. I've been fine. Just helping Daphne with the new baby."

"I told Dwaco to come over again," Edward chimed in. When he didn't get an answer, he said, "Stori?"

"Of course. We would love that. Really." Her tone gave no indication of her feelings either way.

As Draco peered at her pretty face, he felt slightly sad at what could have been. "Someday soon, then."

Astoria gave a gentle push to Edward's back. "Come along. Your mother wants to talk to you."

Draco watched Edward turn around and wave at him, so he waved back. He heard Edward asking Astoria what was wrong with them, but he didn't hear the answer.

HPDM

Harry was sitting under a tree in the backyard, and had witnessed the exchange between Draco and Astoria. He tried to ignore the jealousy that flared up, but it wouldn't go away. Before it could get worse, Mrs. Weasley sat down next to him.

"It's so good to see you, Harry. How are you, dear?"

"Good. It's nice to just sit and relax."

"You're telling me, dear. This past couple weeks have been exhausting."

"I could have helped."

"Bite your tongue! You have done more than enough for this family. Besides, I'm sure you kept yourself busy, taking care of the Malfoy men. I've heard the stories from Ron and Hermione. I know they're both quite a handful."

"That they are. Why just last week, I fell asleep cutting up strawberries for dessert. One minute, I was sitting at the table, cutting the strawberries. The next, I was asleep and Lucius had to wake me up. That's never happened before. It was embarrassing!"

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "That used to happen to me in the beginning of every pregnancy."

"In the beginning? Why?"

"Well, the body is making changes to accommodate a new life. It only stands to reason that it would wear itself out quicker."

Mrs. Weasley suspected Harry was pregnant, and she knew how badly he wanted to be. She didn't want to get his hopes up, but there was no one else to speak to him about it. She was the closest thing to a mother he had, and she felt like he was one of her children.

"Are there any other signs, dear?"

"No." Harry hesitated for a moment. "I don't even know what they are," he confessed.

"Have you felt nauseous or thrown up?"

"No."

"Dizzy?"

"No." But then, Harry remembered avoiding using the stove and oven because of the heat. "Actually, if I spend too long in the heat, I feel a little lightheaded. I've been making food that doesn't require me to be around the stove or oven for too long."

"Has it happened any other times?"

Harry pulled his legs up and hugged his knees. "Earlier during the wedding. There were a lot of people around me, though."

"Has being in a crowd caused that before?"

"No," Harry shook his head.

"You're showing several signs of being pregnant. Has your appetite changed at all?"

"I don't think so."

"Pay attention. In the early stages of pregnancy, your appetite can increase or decrease."

Mrs. Weasley could see the panic and terror in Harry's eyes as he looked at her. She knew he wanted a baby, but he had waited so long, it was understandable that he would get scared when it happened.

"It might be too early to tell, dear. Pay attention to any signs, and if they still appear after a couple weeks, use the spell to test for pregnancy. In the meantime, make sure you get plenty of rest."

"Please don't tell anyone, Mrs. Weasley."

"Don't be silly, dear. You've waited a long time for this. I wouldn't dream of taking that away from you."

"Thank you. I have to go think." Harry gave Mrs. Weasley a kiss on the cheek before getting up and walking off.

HPDM

It was almost impossible to find somewhere to be alone. There were so many people everywhere. Harry could barely keep his mind on the conversations that people were trying to have with him. He had to stop himself several times from touching his stomach. He knew that if there was a baby in there, it was Draco's. Lucius hadn't attempted anything since he came back from Ireland. He hadn't even thought about it since he was just relieved that Lucius hadn't wanted it.

Harry could see Lucius talking to a man that he had been trying to get to work for his company. He remembered Lucius's suggestion of a liaison between him and Draco. It didn't make him feel any better. He wondered if this would cause problems between father and son.

Lucius came to him a little later. It seemed that no one had bothered to clean up Ron after his run in with the cake. Hermione had forbidden anyone from helping him. Wearing the cake was his punishment for drinking too much and making a spectacle of himself. He had tripped over his own feet and fell on top of Lucius, getting cake and icing all over his dress robes. Lucius told him that he was going home to change, but he would be back. Harry wished he could go home. He was feeling tired, and he just wanted to crawl into bed. He knew it would look odd if he left so early, so he stayed even though he didn't want to.

Harry kept his eyes on Lucius the whole way to the house. He watched Draco approach him, and they were both chuckling over the cake and icing. He imagined that comradery gone. Draco looked over at him as Lucius walked away, and Draco gave him a slow smile. Harry placed his hand over his stomach and turned away.

Harry slunk away to the kitchen when the dancing started. He didn't feel up to dancing, but Draco found him at one point and insisted on a dance. He was the epitome of a perfect gentleman the whole time. Draco had noticed that Harry was quieter than usual, but chalked it up to the long day. Harry was glad when the day was finally over, and he rode home in the carriage, once again sandwiched between Lucius and Draco.

HPDM

In the days following the wedding, Lucius spent most of his time with his stallion. After tending to the garden in the morning and breakfast, he would spend the rest of the day outside brushing, feeding, and riding Beauty.

"You really are quite the beauty, aren't you? It won't be long before we find a mare for you. It won't be long until I know the truth about Harry and…my son, either. I really can't say anything about it since I was the one to tell them to do it. I haven't touched Harry since I came home. I know I am unable to sire another child, but it never hurts to be sure." Lucius gave him one last pet before heading off.

HPDM

The signs of pregnancy were increasing. Harry's appetite had increased dramatically. He started feeling nauseous, and he threw up a few times. He was growing more tired every day. He was becoming more emotional. He found himself in tears one day simply because he dropped a plate and it broke. He was glad that Lucius and Draco hadn't been around to witness it.

He was so exhausted all the time that he had started using his wand more. He used it to give water to the peacocks. He had to put the water in what looked like a short birdbath made entirely of marble. He walked away to find the food, and when he came back, the water was already gone. He started sniffling and tried not to cry. Every chore seemed to take more time and effort for him. He didn't want to have to fill it back up. Even using his wand tended to drain his energy now.

"Why did you drink it all already? I just filled it up! Stupid peacocks," he grumbled, almost in tears.

Harry tried to lift his wand to give them more water, when someone took his arm and turned him around. He immediately buried his face in their chest and held on for dear life as he finally cried his eyes out.

"What's the matter, Harry?" he heard Draco ask.

Harry jerked back and started wiping his face off. "You shouldn't be holding me. Lucius might see."

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't be crying."

"I can't help it. The peacocks drink their water quicker than I can keep it filled."

Draco stepped around him and used his own wand to give the peacocks more water. He turned back to Harry. "They've always been like that. You've never cried over it before. What's really wrong?"

Harry stared at the ground and refused to meet Draco's eyes. "Everything."

Draco sighed. "I know. It's my fault. I've seen how you're caught in the middle of my father and I, and I'm sorry. I've been meaning to talk to him about everything and clear the air. I just keep putting it off, because it may mean having to leave. I'm not ready for that yet."

"No, Draco. You can't talk to Lucius about this, and you can't leave. This is your house. Just leave it alone." Harry's eyes were begging Draco to not pursue it, but he could see it wasn't working.

Harry had used the pregnancy spell a few days before, and he knew he was pregnant. He was scared to tell Draco. He didn't know if it would push Draco to leave, and he didn't want that. If anyone should go, it was himself. Harry knew that a life with Draco's baby, but without Draco, would be miserable. His eyes filled with tears yet again.

"Harry, please don't cry," Draco begged. "This is killing me. You have no idea how close I am to just kissing you and not caring if my father sees it."

Harry took deep breaths, trying to calm down and stop the tears. He knew that he needed to tell Draco about the baby. He couldn't keep it from him. He felt that Draco deserved to know first. It was the only consolation he could give him. He looked around and silently pleaded for Lucius to stay wherever he was.

"I have to tell you something, Draco. It's the best and the worst news." He watched Draco freeze. "I'm pregnant."

Draco's mouth dropped open at the same moment that Lucius walked out of the building that housed the Crups. Draco tried to rearrange his features to look normal before his father noticed. Harry turned and walked off, knowing he was a coward.

"I meant to bring the potion out for you, but Harry was getting frustrated with the peacocks again," Draco said, glad his voice sounded normal.

"Drinking the water too fast again?"

"Yes, like always."

Lucius chuckled. "We really should have one of the house elves take care of them since they anger Harry so much. I'll get the potion and speak to the house elves about it."

Draco was unable to get Harry alone to question him about his announcement. He wondered how long Harry had known about it. He wondered if Harry had already told his father. He didn't think so since his father hadn't said anything. He wondered what would happen when his father finally did find out.

HPDM

It was a beautiful day, and Lucius walked out to the fence of the paddock. He waited, but Beauty just looked at him.

"Well, come here. I walked all the way out here. The least you can do is come over here and see me," Lucius said.

The stallion just kept looking, not moving a muscle.

"I am a Malfoy, and your owner. You will listen when I command you. Now, come here."

The stallion ambled over as if it understood him. Lucius reached out and rubbed his hand along Beauty's nose.

"You know, I'm pretty sure Harry's pregnant. He hasn't said anything, but I watch him. I've seen the signs. I wish he would tell me, but I'm content to wait until he's ready. I know he's probably worried or scared of my reaction. I can't get angry, though. I just want him to tell me."

Lucius stood there for hours talking to Beauty. He was happy that Harry was finally getting his wish, and if he ignored his son's part in it, everything was perfect.

HPDM

Draco was out with his father taking care of Beauty when Harry heard the Floo. He went to see who it was, and he found a man he had never seen before.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"You must be Harry," the man said with a grin. "I'm Alastair Ashford. I've been doing some business with your husband. He mentioned that he had bought a stallion and invited me to come see it."

"Lucius is very proud of it. He's outside with it now. Follow me."

Lucius was pleased to see his associate.

"I'll leave you to it, Father. I should get inside and get cleaned up. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Ashford," Draco said, following Harry to the house.

They were both silent as they walked to the house. The walk seemed to take forever, and Draco was impatient to speak to Harry. It was too important to risk being overheard. Draco slowed his walk a little bit so Harry was walking in front of him. He watched the way Harry's legs, hips, and arse moved as he walked. Harry realized that Draco wasn't beside him anymore and turned just in time to catch the guilty flush on Draco's face at being caught.

"You need to stop, Draco. I'm not strong enough for this," Harry warned.

"That's because you love me," Draco replied.

"Don't say that. I just need to get over it."

They walked through the doors, and Draco grabbed Harry's hand to stop him. "Tell me about the baby, Harry."

"What is there to tell? I'm pregnant, and we both know it's yours."

While Draco knew it was his, hearing it made it all the more real. He looked down at Harry's stomach, awed that there was a life growing there and he had a hand in making it. He rushed forward to grab Harry up in a hug. He could feel Harry's laughter against his chest.

"You need to let go, Draco. You're squeezing me a bit hard," Harry mumbled against his neck.

Draco immediately let him go. "I'm sorry. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Draco placed both of his hands on Harry's stomach, feeling a bump that was so slight, it was barely noticeable.

"I'm fine. It was just a bit too much pressure." Harry stepped away to put some space between them. "I just wanted you to know before I told Lucius. I owe you that. I plan to tell Lucius soon. After that, you and I aren't going to speak of it again."

"But, Harry, it's my-"

"Let me finish. This is the way it has to be. Your father will know that it isn't his. But, I am going to make a promise to him that nothing will happen again between the two of us. I have to keep that promise."

"You can't really mean that, Harry." Draco's distress was written all over his face.

"I have to. Could you imagine what everyone would say if they knew I got pregnant by you while I was married to your father?"

"We don't have to live here. We can move far away."

"No, Draco. We can't."

"Like hell we can't," Draco said, anger creeping into his voice.

"We already knew all of this before."

"I didn't really think this would happen. It changes everything."

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm married to your father."

"But, that baby is mine."

"The baby that your father asked us for." Harry hated having to throw that in Draco's face.

"So, you believe him when he said I owed him this? And that you made love to me because he asked it of you? You reacted to my touch because it's what he wanted?"

"Draco, please don't get mad. I didn't say any of that. This baby was created out of love, not your father's request. But, the fact remains that I'm married to Lucius. I have to put what happened between us out of my mind and focus on my marriage."

"And my baby?"

Harry refused to answer.

"I am asking about my baby, Harry. Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you want another man to raise my child?"

Harry was starting to panic. "Please, don't, Draco."

Draco reached out and turned Harry's head so they were eye to eye. "Don't what? Don't fight for what's mine? I love you. I love that baby. That's my baby, and you want to give it to another man."

"It's not just another man. It's your father, and you never wanted children. That's the only reason your father asked you for this."

"You're absolutely right. I didn't want a child. I want your child. That baby is a part of both of us."

"How could we really live happy lives knowing-"

"At least we would be together! I don't want to be away from you, Harry."

"What would we tell our son when he grew up?"

"The truth. We love each other, and he's ours because of that."

"While I was married to not only another man, but your father? His grandfather?"

Draco was desperate to keep everything from unraveling. "We can move away. We can go to the Continent or Australia or America. We can go anywhere you want."

"How?"

"Are you forgetting how rich we are? We have the money to leave everything behind and start over anywhere."

"Could you really walk away from your childhood home forever? To never come back? This is your home."

Draco placed his hands back on Harry's stomach. "No, this is my home. Wherever you two are. The question isn't if I could walk away from the Manor. It's how could I live here without you and our child."

Harry took a deep breath and pushed Draco away. "No matter what happens in my marriage, it doesn't mean I don't love you. I'll tell him tonight about the baby. Everything will be different tomorrow."

Harry turned and walked as calmly as he could towards the stairs to go to his room.

HPDM

Harry hid out in his room for the rest of the day. It was late when Lucius came up to bed. When he slid under the sheets, he could tell that Harry was still awake.

"Lucius?"

"Yes, Harry?" Lucius knew before Harry said it what he was trying to say.

"I'm going to have a baby."

It should have been a joyous moment, telling his husband that he was pregnant. Instead, Harry felt cold and empty.

"I figured it out. I know the signs from when Narcissa was expecting. It's what I wanted for you. It will be ours. No one will know that I'm not really the father."

Harry stayed silent. His eyes were burning from unshed tears, and he felt so guilty.

Lucius knew what he was thinking. "It's okay, Harry. There is no need for you to feel bad." Even as he said it, Lucius felt cold inside.

Harry knew it would never be okay again. He had cheated on his husband, with his son no less, and he had denied Draco the right to his child. How could it be okay?

It took Harry hours to fall asleep. When he finally did, he found himself caught in a nightmare. Draco was standing in front of him, smiling. He reached out in invitation for Harry to come to him. Harry took a few steps forward, but Lucius came riding in on his stallion.

"Be careful with my baby, Harry," Lucius said.

"It's my baby." Draco's voice sounded almost hollow coming from behind the stallion. Harry couldn't see Draco past Lucius and the stallion. He could hear Draco's claims on the baby mixed with Lucius's laughter. Finally, Lucius and the stallion took off at a gallop. Harry ran to Draco, but Draco got further and further away.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I apologize for not posting this sooner. I'm in the middle of researching for a paper. I have to write an 8-10 page argumentative essay, and it's taking up a lot of time. I'll try to do better in the future.

The next month was spent quietly. Though Lucius, Draco, and Harry all lived under the same roof, they rarely talked. They chalked it up to exhaustion rather than what it really was. Draco spent most of his time walking the grounds or with the Crups. No one mentioned the day that Mr. Ashford came by to see the stallion, when Draco had cleared out the liquor cabinet by himself and spent 2 days vomiting until there was nothing left.

By the end of August, Harry's stomach had a noticeable pouch, and he had taken to leaving his pants unbuttoned instead of getting new clothes or resizing his old ones. He knew that it wouldn't be long before people started asking about his belly. He hadn't been news for years to his relief. He wondered if the pregnancy would put him back in the spotlight.

The only person outside the household who knew was Mrs. Weasley. He had gone to her house for dinner one night and asked if he could speak with her alone.

"You were right, Mrs. Weasley. I'm pregnant. I haven't told anyone yet, so please don't say anything."

"Oh, congratulations, dear! I'm so happy for you. Remember what I said about resting. If you find that you need any help around the house, let me know. I would be more than happy to come help out. I know you have house elves, but you know Hermione. She was very proud that you still did plenty around the house rather than give them all the work. She would not be pleased if you did so now. Have you seen a Healer?"

"Not yet. I don't even know who to see."

"I'm sure Madame Pomfrey would be more than happy to see to you. She keeps busy with the students, but she's always more than happy to see old students. I want you to go see her, and make sure you listen to anything she tells you. Many things can go wrong with a male pregnancy."

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley," Harry chuckled.

"Don't lift anything too heavy. Ask your husband or Draco to help you if you need to. You might need a lot of help later in your pregnancy. You'll need to rest more, and you'll have less time to do the things you need to. I can always come and stay for a bit if you need me to. Owl me if you ever feel overwhelmed or too tired."

"That would be great, actually." Harry thought Mrs. Weasley was being overprotective, but he secretly loved it.

HPDM

Harry didn't think he would Mrs. Weasley to come help him. Instead, he invited her for lunch one day while Lucius and Draco were making arrangements for a business trip. They talked about the latest news on all of the Weasley children. The conversation eventually turned to the business trip.

"Lucius and Draco are going to be leaving soon to go to France," Harry said.

"Are you worried about being alone in your condition?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, it's just going to be hard being here alone."

"Why are they leaving?"

"They're going on a business trip. William, Lucius's advisor, runs the day to day stuff at the company, but there are some things that Lucius has to do himself. He's taking Draco to show him how things are done, I guess. Draco knows almost everything he needs to for when he takes over the company, but he's never been involved in the international aspect of it."

"I'm sure it won't be easy being here all alone, but you can always come over or ask me to come here if you don't want to be alone."

"I don't know if I'll need to or not. Luckily, this will be the last time that I'll be completely alone when they leave."

"I'm surprised that you haven't talked more about the baby. Is something bothering you, dear?"

Harry felt an impulse to tell Mrs. Weasley the whole story. He knew that she would be concerned and he worried that her opinion of him might change. "I'm just tired."

"Is it because you're scared? Some people are scared with their first child."

"I wouldn't say I'm scared. I faced Voldemort and won. I can handle a baby," Harry chuckled.

"Well, I only say that because you don't seem happy, dear."

"I think I'm still getting used to it. I waited so long, it still doesn't seem real."

"Well, you have plenty of time to get used to the idea before the baby comes. You'll be excited in no time." While Mrs. Weasley didn't say it, she was worried about Harry being left alone.

HPDM

Romilda Vane had never quite gotten over Harry not returning her affections in school. She was constantly vicious to him as if he had no right to rebuff her. Harry and the Malfoy men were out at lunch when she ran into Harry when he had excused himself to go to the loo. Draco was coming out when he heard Romilda talking, so he stopped around the corner to listen.

"You've put on a little weight, haven't you, Harry?" Draco could hear the vicious glee in her voice.

"I suppose a little bit,' Harry said, carefully.

"I heard you've wanted a baby for years. Could you be pregnant at last?"

Draco wanted to hex the insufferable cow. He didn't realize it, but Harry felt the same way.

"Perhaps I am, Romilda."

Draco heard a gasp and then suddenly people surrounded Harry to offer their congratulations. He walked around the corner just in time to hear someone say "Harry and Lucius are having a baby!" He swallowed around the lump in his throat and pasted on a smile.

Lucius came over to see what the commotion was about. He smirked like the cat that caught the canary when people congratulated him. Harry had a tight smile on his face and kept his hands on his stomach as if to protect the baby.

A man that Draco recognized, but couldn't remember his name, slapped Draco on the shoulder. "Going to be a big brother, eh, Draco?"

"It's a momentous occasion," Draco grit out. It was the only thing he could force out. His eyes met Harry's for a moment. To add to his act, he dropped his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Harry will be a hell of a father." Draco stepped back from Harry and turned to his father. His gaze was guarded, but he managed to give a convincing smile. "Congratulations, Father."

HPDM

Lucius and Harry were in bed, and Lucius was in a very good mood. He was full of ideas and plans on how to give a better life to the new baby than he was able to give Draco. He had gotten over the initial unease, and he was full of happiness and hope for the future.

"Harry," Lucius said, softly. Harry jumped, and Lucius was curious about the reaction. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Lucius. What was it?"

"I was thinking of buying a mare once I learn more about taking care of horses."

Whatever Harry had expected him to say, that wasn't it. After the scene at the restaurant, Harry had noticed a quiet pride in Lucius. Harry wasn't sure what to think. He had expected blame, jealousy, or hurt from Lucius, but not once had there been any sign of any of those emotions. He didn't know how to act towards a husband who accepted cheating that easily. Harry had made more of an effort to please Lucius after the announcement of that baby, but Lucius had seemed somewhat distant. He had expected anything to come out of Lucius's mouth but what actually did.

"Buy a mare?" Lucius noted an odd tone in Harry's voice. "Can we talk about something important, just once?"

"This is important. It could be a wonderful legacy for the baby's future."

Harry swooped in on that topic. "The baby is something important."

Lucius seemed confused. "What do you want me to say, Harry?"

"Anything. Whatever you want."

"All right," Lucius drawled, before he gave a pause. "I'm happy about the baby."

Harry started to get frustrated. "How can you be happy?"

"Well, I suppose I am happy that you are finally-"

"Forget me. What about you?" Harry snarled, banging a fist on the mattress between them.

Lucius was at a loss. He didn't know what Harry wanted from him. "What about me?"

"Don't you want to talk about it? Get an explanation? An _apology_?"

Lucius shifted uncomfortably. "I believe it's for the best if we do not speak of it."

"But, I did you wrong. It was wrong, what I did. How can you not blame me?"

"I said, I would take the blame."

"Lucius, this is not about blame! It's about feelings, yours and mine!"

"All right, Harry. I understand. Now, calm down. You're getting too upset."

"I am upset! I'm upset that I'm married to a man who doesn't even care enough about me to be jealous!"

"You know why we wed. It had nothing to do with love."

"So, that makes it okay for me to sleep with another man?"

Lucius wanted to make things better, but everything he said just made it worse. Harry refused to let it be.

"I asked if that made it okay for me to sleep with another man."

Lucius sighed. "I heard you. I just don't know what you want from me."

"I want you to get jealous, or angry, or just show one little sign that you care about me. I want to talk about it."

"It's done. What is the use in talking about it? We should just plan for the future."

Harry stewed in his anger for a moment. "You know what, Lucius? That has always been our problem. We never talk about anything important. Like you feeling so strongly about giving me a baby. I knew, but why didn't you say something? I told you that I was okay with the fact that you couldn't have more children. You just ignored everything I said. How is that right? How can we can have a good marriage if we can't even talk about what we think and feel instead of your plans for the company? Can't you understand that?"

"I can't. You want to talk about me being jealous when I'm not. You want to talk about wanting a child when you're pregnant. It doesn't make any sense to me. I don't discuss personal matters. You know that. That's what you have Draco for."

Harry's head was reeling. Lucius wanted to ignore everything real and go on as if nothing had changed.

"You're the man I married. I should be able to talk to you."

"We're talking right now."

"Oh, yes. We've been talking. In circles."

"You don't seem like your normal self, Harry. It must be the hormones."

Harry couldn't stop the hysterical laughter that was bubbling up inside of him. Lucius looked at him oddly, but he still couldn't stop. Lucius gave his shoulder a slight push.

"Maybe you should go to sleep, and we'll forget all about this."

Harry allowed Lucius to pull him down and tuck him into his side. The anger was gone, but it was replaced by an emptiness deep inside. He felt Lucius's hand start rubbing his hip. He could only feel a distant revulsion at the touch. He swallowed hard and gave a slight whimper, which Lucius misunderstood.

Harry went through the motions of sex with Lucius. It no longer felt like enough, but at the same time, it felt like too much. He closed his eyes and pretended he was with Draco. He remembered the soft caresses and adoring gazes. It was over far too soon, and he felt empty inside when it was done. He vaguely wondered if he might feel differently about Lucius if he had taken the time to give Harry his unwavering attention. He refused to look at that thought too closely.


	15. Chapter 15

By October, Lucius and Draco were fully prepared for their trip to France. They had made trips to the company for briefings and to get any and all paperwork they needed. However, they were both worried about leaving Harry alone even though they never said it. Draco was putting Warming charms on the building that housed the Crups since it was getting colder. He looked up and noticed Harry come out of the house and head for the garden. Harry's stomach was getting bigger. He had finally caved and bought new clothes that fit him. Sometimes, Draco wondered if Harry could feel the baby move yet. He wondered how it would feel, but he knew it wouldn't be right to ask him about it. When those thoughts popped in his head, he would usually search out something that would take up most if not all of his energy so he wouldn't have time to think about it.

Harry was wearing an oversized blue robe that he had left open, despite the chill in the air. Draco wanted more than anything to slide his arms inside the robe and around Harry. He wanted to feel Harry's protruding stomach against his own. He shivered slightly at the thought. He would gladly give up his magic just to feel it. He started when he realized that Harry had noticed a bag of fertilizer that had been left out.

"Don't you dare lift that, Harry!" Draco shouted.

Harry jumped slightly and turned around. "I wasn't going to. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't spilling anywhere. I was going to tell one of you about it so it wasn't just laying around," Harry called to him.

"I'll take care of it as soon as I'm done here. Get back in the house before you freeze to death!" Draco said. He watched Harry nod and head back in before he finished up what he was doing. He was worried that Harry might not think about things like that when he had no one to watch out for him.

HPDM

Harry was past the slight depression he had fallen into. It didn't stop him from wanting to scream and cry today, though. Lucius and Draco were leaving for France. They should have left a couple days ago to make sure everything went to plan for the meetings, but they had put it off until the last minute. They had wanted to go shopping and make sure Harry was stocked up for the duration of their trip. The house elves could pop out and get a few things if they needed to, but they were not the best to send for a long list.

Draco was worried about Harry being lonely, so he had sent an owl to Mrs. Weasley to inform her of their departure. He asked her to keep an eye on Harry but not to mention that he had sent the owl. He didn't want it getting back to his father, and he knew Harry would be furious. Harry liked to think he could take care of himself, and he could. It didn't stop Draco from worrying, though. He would miss Harry during the trip, and he was already counting down to the moment he could come back home.

HPDM

Lucius went out to visit Beauty before he had to leave. The stallion made his way to the fence when he saw Lucius. Lucius held out a carrot he had brought, and Beauty started chomping on it.

"Hello, there. I'll be leaving today, but I plan to buy you a mare after I come home. Hopefully, she'll be pregnant within a year. I hate to leave, but it must be done. Business, you know. You're still a bit young, but you should be a bit bigger by the time I come home." Lucius became lost in thought for a moment. "I suppose Harry will be, too."

HPDM

Lucius and Draco came down the stairs with their luggage floating behind them. They could see Harry waiting at the bottom with a smile on his face. Only Draco realized that it was fake. He could see that Harry didn't want to be left alone, but he was putting on a brave face for them. Neither of them really wanted to leave Harry, but there was no way they could cancel their trip.

Lucius walked over to Harry and gave him a kiss. "Take care of yourself. It's not just you that you're taking care of."

Harry nodded. "I know. I will. Be safe."

Draco gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek as he walked past. "The time will go by before you know it. Go spend time with your friends so you're not here all the time by yourself."

Harry chuckled. "I'll be fine. Promise."

Lucius and Draco shrunk their luggage and put them in their pockets. They grabbed the Portkey, waved at Harry, and were gone.

Harry looked around the empty house and sighed. He closed his eyes as a couple of tears made their way down his cheeks. He sunk down onto the chair behind him and wrapped his arms around his stomach. For the first time, it really hit him that he had a baby inside of him, growing. It was an actual person, not an idea or fantasy. He started whispering to his stomach. "I hope you're awake, little one. I need you right now. I know I haven't paid much attention to you before now. I'm hoping that this time together with just us will help us get to know each other."

HPDM

Lucius and Draco landed in a foyer. It was the home of Corbett Rochette, the businessman that they would be meeting with. They were hoping to buy his company. Corbett had offered them the use of his home during their trip. He felt it would allow them to know more about each other as they discussed their business.

They spent their days discussing the possibility of Corbett selling them his company, but while he was pleasant and jovial, he seemed resistant to selling. They seemed to spend their days talking in circles, wishing they could just go home.

HPDM

Harry had never liked being left alone for long periods of time, but this time was the worst. He found himself talking to the Crups just to have someone to talk to. He also spent a lot of time thinking about everything. He knew that he loved Draco. However, he was convinced that he could get him and Lucius back to their comfortable marriage from before. He wondered if Draco would ever forgive him or if he would always think that Harry had used him. If that were the case, Harry would accept it even though just the thought of it hurt. He decided to set out to make everything right between all of them. He sat down and wrote a letter to Lucius.

 _Dear Lucius,_

 _I was so glad to hear that you two arrived all right. I've been taking care of the animals and garden as best as I can without you. Don't worry, the house elves tend to take care of most of it before I can get to it. They refuse to let me help with the cooking when I'm here alone as they want someone to cook for. I miss it, but they freaked out the one time I tried. They took it as I didn't like their cooking since I wanted to cook for myself. I decided to just let them so they would stop trying to hurt themselves._

 _I can't believe it's been almost a week since you left. I've had more than enough time to do some thinking. Things will never go back to the way they were if we all just ignore what happened. Since this is a letter, you have to hear what I have to say. I know you always read all of your correspondence whether you want to or not. I think that maybe this time apart could be good for us. Whether you admit it or not, what happened damaged our marriage at least a little bit. You will never know how sorry I am that I was the cause of it. We may not have married for the right reasons, but we've had a good marriage. We care about each other even if it's not love. I won't do anything to mess it up again. Draco and I have managed to somewhat come to terms with each other and what happened, and I think you and Draco need to do that, too. If you don't, it will drive a wedge between you eventually. I refuse to let that happen. You two were family long before I came into the picture. I'm hoping that this time alone together in France will give you a chance to talk to each other._

 _Draco knows that I will be faithful to you from now on. He knows that this baby is yours, too. I want the baby to grow up in a loving and peaceful home. I have plenty of guilt over what happened. I don't want to add you and Draco having a troublesome relationship to that. Please talk to him while you have this time without me there. Tell Draco I wish him well. I'm looking forward to the day you two come back._

 _Harry_

HPDM

Lucius took the letter from the owl and slipped it into the pocket of his robe. He couldn't put business aside to read it. He didn't get a chance to read the letter until it was late. He was in a sitting room with Draco, relaxing before they went to bed. He gave a slight smile when he read about the house elves. Even after all of this time, there were still struggles between Harry and the house elves. He dropped the smile as he read the rest of the letter. By the time he was done, he was holding it with two fingers as if it would explode any moment. Draco looked over and noticed his expression. He knew the letter was from Harry.

"Is everything okay at home?" he asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Yes, Harry sends his regards," Lucius replied. "I think I will go to bed. Good night, Draco."

"Good night, Father," Draco said.

Lucius went to bed, but he stayed awake for a while thinking. Tomorrow was Sunday. They would still discuss business, but not nearly as long as they usually did. He would try to talk to Draco in the afternoon or evening.

HPDM

The discussion was ended just after lunch. Lucius considered asking Draco to go to a sitting room, but Draco announced he would take a walk through the grounds. Lucius was relieved as he didn't want to make excuses to get Draco alone. He said he would join him and they went outside. They walked in silence for a few minutes while Lucius tried to come up with a way to start. He wanted to do as Harry asked, but he tended to get flustered about personal subjects. He knew if he said something the wrong way, it could make things worse again.

"Draco, I think perhaps we should settle things between us," Lucius declared.

"I figured this was coming. It was just a matter of when," Draco said. "What took you so long?"

"I hoped it might settle itself eventually. Obviously, it didn't."

Draco knew his father didn't like speaking about touchy subjects, so he wondered what caused this. "Did Harry tell you to?"

Lucius cleared his throat. "He thinks it would be best for us to clear the air between us while we're here. He's right."

Draco noticed that his father didn't mention the baby. Did he want Draco to admit he slept with Harry? "About the baby?"

"Yes." Lucius didn't say anything else.

Draco walked beside his father feeling as though there was huge chasm between them rather than the few inches it actually was. Draco took a fortifying breath before saying, "Harry said the baby is mine."

Lucius gave an inelegant snort. "Well, it isn't mine. We both know I can't have more children."

Draco huffed. "That's not what I meant. I was just trying to take responsibility for my actions." He looked his father in the eye before he spoke his next words. "We never intended for anything to happen."

Lucius and Draco both struggled for a moment to gain some emotional ground.

"I'm sorry, Father," Draco whispered.

"As am I. I didn't think I would be, but there it is."

Some of tension drained out of Draco for the first time. "Why would you ask that of us, Father?"

"It seemed the best way to give Harry what he wanted. I thought about the pros and cons so long, I must have talked myself into believing that."

"Do you know how much pain that caused Harry? Not to mention me. We didn't see or think about it like you did."

"I know that. Well, at least I do now. It seems funny now. You were so angry when I asked that I never thought you would actually do it. It worked out like I wanted, though. With the baby and everything. I am truly happy about the baby. I have you to thank for that."

Draco glared at him. "If I were you, I wouldn't be thanking me. If I were married to Harry, I would kill the son of a bitch that laid a hand on him."

For the first time, Lucius realized that Draco had feelings for Harry. He knew he had been foolish to think that Draco and Harry could come out of this without any feelings. He wasn't sure why that knowledge made him feel empty inside. "Do you love him?"

Draco froze momentarily. He didn't know if he should lie or tell the truth. He decided he might as well be honest. "I do. I won't deny it. I think maybe there was a part of me that's been in love with him for years. I think that's why I had no interest in getting married. I just couldn't see it when I had the chance to marry him. The memories of Hogwarts were still too recent to look past."

Lucius felt a slight fear at the suddenly very real possibility of Harry leaving him. "What about Astoria?"

"I tried. I could never bring myself to love her. She was just too passive."

"She's hardly seemed passive for the past few months."

"Only because she wanted me to marry her. It was the only thing she would disagree with me about. I know there were other things, but she would keep it to herself. Marriage was the only thing she was willing to fight for."

"You two got along quite well for a while."

"Because of what I just said. She would verbally agree with me about everything unless it was about marriage. And it wasn't just her. Everyone in the wizarding world was pushing for a wedding. That just made me not want it even more. I thought once that I might love her, but I don't. I wish we could pick who we loved. Maybe I might have wanted to marry her."

"So, no plans to work things out?"

"No. Astoria pales in comparison to…" Draco trailed off. "Well, you should know. Harry's your husband. You know he's a man that-" Draco cut himself off before he said too much. "Merlin, Father, I just need some time to get over this. I can't go back to Astoria now any more than you can announce to the world that the baby is mine."

That hurt a bit, but Lucius figured he deserved it since he had started the ball rolling. He knew that time together had been more than just a fling to Draco. He wanted to know if that was true for Harry. "And Harry? Does he love you, too?"

Draco grimaced. He couldn't tell his father the truth. Who knew what would happen if he did? "He's your husband. You should ask him. What did he say in the letter?"

"That nothing will happen between the two of you again. That we'll say the baby is mine. That things wil work out best this way."

Draco didn't know why he thought it would be different. Harry had already told him all of this. Harry was right, but it didn't make Draco feel any better. "That's how it will be. I swear."

They could hear Corbett and his wife talking and getting louder every moment. Draco knew he had to ask before they ran out of time.

"About the baby…" Draco started.

He didn't have to finish his sentence for Lucius to know what he wanted to say. "Don't worry. I will love it as if it were my own. He will never hear the truth from me."

Draco could feel his throat closing up. "It's going to be hard," he said, huskily. He couldn't help but think about giving up the life that he had created before it was even born. "It's going to be hell on everyone."

"I know, Son. We'll get through."


	16. Chapter 16

It took some time, but Corbett finally agreed to sell his company. It turned out that he just wanted to know that whoever he sold to were family oriented people. Even though he didn't know why, he could sense the closeness between Lucius and Draco after their talk. Draco took this as a sign that it would be best for him to not go home right now. He decided to stay behind so he could look through company records, learn every aspect of the business they were buying, and see if there should be any changes made in the company. Corbett offered the continued use of his home until Draco had worked everything out.

It was the night before Lucius was going back home. Draco sat in the guestroom that Lucius was staying in while watching his father set his clothes and toiletries to packing themselves. He sighed.

Lucius glanced up. "What seems to be the matter?"

"It's just hard to believe we did it. I figure I'll be here until Christmas working through everything."

Lucius looked at the wall so Draco couldn't see the confusion in his eyes. He knew it would be good for him and Harry to have this time alone to work through their own issues, but it didn't stop the empty feeling that filled him. "I know you will do a good job. I taught you well."

Draco gave a half smile. "Yes, you did. I think this will be good for me. It will give me something to do. Maybe I will meet new people."

Lucius unnecessarily watched his luggage fill up. He knew that the talk between him and Draco had helped their relationship immensely. They had managed to get almost back to where they were before. It still bothered him a bit to know that his son was in love with his husband, but he was glad Draco hadn't lied to him. He was going to miss Draco at home. He enjoyed the time they spent on the garden together, even when they didn't speak a word. Also, with Harry being pregnant, he could really use Draco's help more than ever. "I haven't…pushed you out of your home, have I, Son?"

"Of course not," Draco said. "It's not forever. Just for a bit. I'll be back before you know it."

"In time for Christmas?"

"I should be as long as everything is as straightforward as it seems." A memory of Harry decorating the Manor for Christmas flitted through Draco's mind, but he immediately pushed it into a far corner of his mind.

"Harry will be expecting you home for Christmas." Lucius didn't say it, but he would be, too.

Draco chuckled. "We'll see. I'll need my winter robes and cloaks. Can you have the house elves bring them to me?"

"Anything you need. You can always owl if you find yourself in need of anything else."

HPDM

Once again, it was almost time for Lucius's portkey to leave. He turned to Draco and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Take care of yourself, Son. We'll be looking for you at Christmas time."

Draco fiddled with his fingers in a very un-Malfoyish way. Finally, he reached up and placed his own hand over his father's. "I'll be home as soon as I can. I promise."

Lucius gave a nod and squeezed Draco's shoulder before letting go. The second his hand was by his side, the portkey took him away.

HPDM

Lucius and Draco had been gone for almost a whole month. Harry had received Lucius's owl saying the portkey was set to leave the next afternoon. Harry tried to keep himself busy, but he mostly found himself sitting and doing nothing. Despite knowing that they would show up in the foyer, he kept looking out the window. He figured it was a muggle habit that he had picked up before Hogwarts. He finally went to get something to drink. He heard the pop of the portkey and practically threw his glass into the sink. He walked as fast as he could to the foyer. Lucius was sitting his luggage down as Harry rushed through the doorway.

"Lucius!" Harry said in excitement. He rushed over and threw his arms around Lucius's neck. He felt more than heard Lucius's chuckle as he was pulled close. Lucius leaned his head back enough to press his lips to Harry's.

"You really shouldn't run, Harry," Lucius chided, softly.

"I wasn't running. I was walking fast," Harry said, distracted. He looked around the foyer to find no one else. He turned back to Lucius in confusion. "Where's Draco?"

"Since Corbett sold us his company, Draco stayed behind to learn more about it. There is a lot that we must know before we fully take it over." Lucius carefully watched Harry's face, but there was no change at the news.

Harry walked to the kitchen with Lucius following him. Harry tried to reach up to get a bottle of Firewhiskey for Lucius. His robe wouldn't stretch as much as it used to, so he pulled it off to lay over a chair. It was then that Lucius saw what the robe had been covering. There was a bump where Harry's stomach had used to be flat. He blinked in surprise.

"What are you doing, Harry?"

"I know you like a glass of Firewhiskey when you finalize a deal. I was getting it for you," Harry said in surprise.

"Don't worry about that. Sit down. I just want to look at you for a moment." Lucius took Harry's hand and pulled him gently to sit on his lap.

Harry's thoughts were fast and muddled. Lucius had only been home for five minutes, but he had shown a thoughtfulness of Harry that he never had in all the years they had been married. He noticed that Lucius seemed happier and more content than he had in a long time. Harry didn't know if it was because Lucius had missed him, or because Draco hadn't come home. He extracted himself from Lucius's lap and excused himself to go to the loo.

Harry came back, and he noticed that Lucius's eyes refused to leave his stomach. Harry's hands flew to his stomach as if trying to protect it from Lucius's gaze. He was suddenly very self-conscious, but he knew there was no way to hide the weight he had gained. He shifted uncomfortable for a moment until Lucius cleared his throat.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Lucius?" Harry managed.

"I wanted you to know that I took your advice. Everything is okay between Draco and me."

"Then why isn't he here?" Harry asked, quietly. He saw Lucius turn his head away, and he realized that no matter how he intended the question, it still must have hurt Lucius. "I didn't mean it how you think, Lucius. I promised you that there was nothing for you to worry about, as far as Draco and me go. Is this how it's going to be every time I even mention him? He's your son; we live with him. I just need to know."

"Harry, Draco staying behind has nothing to do with what's going on here. Someone had to stay and learn about the new company. It would have happened even if things were normal. He has never done this before so it's a good learning experience for him. Also, he figured it would be best to let us have time to ourselves. He'll be back."

"To stay?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Lucius admitted, softly. "This is his home. That counts for something."

Harry didn't reply to that. "I'll tell the house elves to get dinner, and then you can tell me all about your trip."

Harry was walking away as Lucius reached out to stop him. "It was lonely there," was all he said.

It was enough to make Harry turn around and wrap his arms around him. "Oh, Lucius." Harry felt Lucius place a kiss on the top of his head. "I missed you, too." Harry found that it was much easier to care for this affectionate Lucius.

Lucius wanted nothing more than to take Harry to bed, but they had always waited until they were already in bed. He wasn't sure how Harry would react if he tried to take him upstairs right now. As he stepped away from Harry, he felt a loss that he had never felt before. Somehow, he had the feeling that Harry wouldn't have turned him down had he had the courage to take him to bed. He chided himself for thinking about something so ridiculous with Harry in his condition.

Harry didn't know what to feel at having been turned away from so abruptly. He could tell what Lucius had been feeling and thinking, yet he had been turned away from anyway. He wondered if this would go on the rest of their lives. He knew this wouldn't have bothered him quite so much if he hadn't been with Draco, but there was no way to change the past. He had always been content to wait for night to come before. He wished he could go back to that time.

HPDM

Draco being in France created some changes in the normal routine. Without Draco's help, Lucius spent more time in the garden tending to the blooms since it took twice as long to complete now. Richard Greengrass was over one day sitting in the magically warmed garden with Lucius having a drink.

"I sometimes wish I had a son to sit outside like this with," Richard said, wistfully.

"The girls don't like to sit outside?" Lucius asked.

"They're worried about getting their robes dirty. I wouldn't trade my girls for the world, though. Especially Astoria. She's such a dreamer; it's charming. She's quite helpful to her sister since the little Cora has been born. I thought for a while that we might lose her to Draco, but he has stopped coming around." Richard's eyes slid over to Lucius as if asking him what he knew about it.

"Draco's still young. He's not entirely sure what he wants just yet," was all Lucius would say.

"That Nott boy has been coming around a lot lately. Astoria's mother doesn't quite warm up to him the way she did to Draco. Astoria doesn't seem to care. She just tells Marisol to stop worrying so much. We do miss having Draco come around, though."

"Harry misses seeing Astoria as well. He loved to see how much she enjoyed the treats he would make. I suppose there is nothing to be done about it. It's up to Draco and Astoria what they do."

Harry came outside and started to head into the garden.

Lucius cocked an eyebrow. "Harry? What are you doing?"

Harry turned around and smiled. "I wanted to get some flowers for the dinner table."

Lucius chuckled. "I knew you would want some. I already cut a few. They're sitting in a vase in the kitchen."

"Oh. Thank you, Lucius. Dinner will be ready soon." Harry turned around and headed back into the Manor.

"That would be my cue to head home. Have a good evening, Lucius." Richard stood up and gave a slight bow before heading inside to the Floo.

Lucius headed in to find that the main dish was roast lamb. He and Harry sat down to eat, although Harry was barely touching his food.

"Is something wrong with your meal, Harry?" Lucius asked.

Harry's hand slid over his rounded stomach. "I just don't like the smell of the lamb."

Lucius eyebrows shot up in surprise. Harry had always loved lamb. Now that he looked closely, he could see the faint nauseous look in Harry's eyes. He hadn't even realized that Harry was feeling sick. Harry never talked about the symptoms of his pregnancy. He wondered what else Harry was experiencing that he wasn't sharing.

"Why don't we ask the house elves to get you something that might appeal to you more?"

"That's sweet, Lucius, but I really don't have much of an appetite," Harry said with a smile.

"Perhaps you should invite one of your friends over soon. I noticed you haven't had anyone over in a while."

"I think I will. Seamus had mentioned before that he wanted to see the stallion you got."

Lucius's eyes widened a bit. "Seamus?"

"Yes, he had mentioned it while you were in Ireland. I forgot all about it. Better late than never, I guess."

Lucius cleared his throat before looking back down at his plate. "Of course. Your friends are always welcome. Do let me know if you need me for anything."

Harry cocked his head to the side while watching Lucius through slightly narrowed eyes. He had never noticed anything about Seamus and Lucius until Draco had mentioned that day at Seamus's restaurant. He wondered if Lucius was in love with Seamus. Draco had never mentioned if his father felt the same. Lucius was acting slightly odd at the mention of Seamus just like Seamus had acted oddly at the mention of Lucius. He wasn't upset at the thought. He was determined to get to the bottom of it.

HPDM

The next day, Lucius came in from his work in the garden to the smell of gingerbread. He went to the kitchen and found Harry baking cookies. He smiled and leaned against the doorway.

"It smells just like it did when Narcissa would bake cookies for Christmas," he said.

"I know you like gingerbread, so I thought I would make some. You're still not allowed to have them until after dinner, just like when Narcissa made them," Harry said with a laugh.

"How did you know she never let us have any until after dinner? I don't recall telling you about that."

"Draco told me once. He loved talking about his mother."

"Oh," Lucius said softly.

"Do you think he'll really be home by Christmas?" Harry asked.

"I hope so. It wouldn't be the same without him," Lucius said wistfully.

"That's true. I hope he comes home, too." For the first time, Lucius didn't feel threatened at the thought of Harry missing Draco.

HPDM

Draco was bored out of his mind learning about the new company. He resolved to have an assistant do the boring work when he was in charge. Corbett's house was lovely and warm. He would have enjoyed staying here a year ago. Now, he just really missed the Manor. He felt alone every time he thought about his home. He could picture working in the garden with his father, laughing over meals with his family, and poking fun at Harry over stupid things. He hated working in the garden, but he would gladly do it if he could go home. The peace between him and his father made him miss his father and Harry even more. He found himself thinking of them almost as the same person again. The longer he spent away, the less he thought of them as individual people. The time crept by as he waited for the word from Corbett that there was nothing left to go over. It couldn't come fast enough.

HPDM

It was a week until Christmas, but there had been no word from Draco. Harry and Lucius were starting to get worried. They received an invitation from Mrs. Weasley to join her family for Christmas. They declined with the excuse of Harry's condition, but they secretly didn't want to leave home just in case Draco showed up without owling ahead.

HPDM

Draco was finally ready to go home. He had time to kill before the portkey left, so he was visiting the nearby town. He tried a delicious tiramisu at a restaurant that was the best he had ever tasted. He couldn't wait to tell his father about it since Lucius loved tiramisu. He couldn't stop thinking about home. He was extremely impatient for the time to pass. He saw a man with dark hair that reminded him of Harry. The man was wearing skintight leather trousers despite the cold, and Draco tried to picture Harry wearing them. He stifled a laugh at the thought. Harry just wasn't the type to wear something like that. He glanced in the windows of a bakery as he passed by, and he knew that Harry would be baking and getting everything ready for Christmas. His mouth watered at the thought of having Harry's food again. He could hear Christmas music drift out of a door as it opened and, after a moment of hesitation, he entered the store.

He walked slowly around looking at everything. He realized that this store was similar to the muggle department store that Harry had taken him to once. They had a little bit of everything. He found some rare potion ingredients that he knew Harry would love. There was even one that Harry had tried to find everywhere, but he couldn't find it. He gathered several ingredients and continued on. He came across a book of spells that his father would enjoy adding to his massive library. He even got a new winter cloak for himself that infused with warming charms. Upon leaving the store, he had just enough time to shrink his purchases, except his cloak, which he wore. He took a deep breath as the portkey sucked him away.

HPDM

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and there was still no word from Draco. Harry and Lucius both hid their disappointment with every day that passed. Harry was in the kitchen preparing dinner when he heard a noise from the foyer. He went to investigate, but stopped short when he rounded the corner to see Draco standing there with a smile on his face. Draco dropped the portkey and rushed forward to grab Harry up in a tight hug.

"Merry Christmas, Harry" Draco whispered in his ear.

Harry was stunned as stammered, "Draco, where did you come from?"

"I came from France," Draco said with a laugh in his voice.

"But how did you get here?"

"Did you hit your head while I was gone? I used a portkey."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know that. Why didn't you tell us when you were coming home? We could have been waiting for you."

"Why spoil the surprise?" Draco asked, with a smirk. Harry was gaping at him, so he reached out and used a finger to push his chin up. "Are you trying to catch flies?"

Harry's mouth finally closed with a snap as he scowled at Draco. He couldn't keep it up long, though, and soon they were snickering even though it wasn't all that funny. When they stopped, their eyes roved over each other's bodies, noting the changes made in the past couple months.

"Look at you," Draco breathed.

Harry's hands rubbed over his large stomach as he smiled. "Big, I know."

Draco nodded. "Still just as gorgeous."

Harry blushed. "I don't know about that. More like slow and clumsy."

Draco just shook his head at Harry's description of himself as he took off his cloak. Harry reached out to take it, but Draco pulled it back before he could touch it. "You don't need to fuss over me, Harry. I can put it away myself. Where's my father?"

"He went to go check on Beauty. You should go out there and see him."

"I will in a moment." Draco was walking around the foyer and touching everything in sight. It was as if he had never seen it all before.

"We weren't sure if you would be here in time or not," Harry said softly.

"There was a lot to learn about. I wasn't sure if I would be here in time, too." Draco started taking out his things and unshrinking them.

"What's in that bag?" Harry asked.

Draco acted like he didn't hear him as he complained, "No tree?"

"We haven't really been in the mood to decorate a tree. I'm sure your father will get a tree now that you're home."

A slight smile flitted across Draco's face. "When the tree is up, you'll find out what's in the bag." He turned and slowly sauntered into the kitchen.

"Presents?" Harry asked, his voice full of hope.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I'll tell you what. You let me poke that dough over there, and I will consider telling you."

Harry glanced in confusion at his bowl of dough that rising over the top. "What?" he asked in amazement.

"My mother let me do it once when I was little. I thought it was a lot of fun, but my mother never let me do it again. She said the bread never turned out right."

"Has anyone told you that you still act like a child?" Harry teased. "But, if it will make you happy…have at it," he said, with a wave of his hand.

Draco rubbed his hands together. "Yes!" He slowly reached out his finger until he was an inch away and then stabbed it quickly. Draco and Harry snickered as the dough collapsed in on itself.

Still laughing, Harry said, "Now, go away. I have dinner to finish."

Draco gave him one last grin before grabbing his cloak and heading outside.

HPDM

Draco's mood affected Lucius and Harry that night. They spent time decorating a newly brought in tree, with Harry and Draco hanging ornaments on each other's clothing just as much as the tree. Lucius just chuckled and indulged their silly behavior. Draco's mysterious bag remained unopened, which rankled Harry.

"You promised to tell what was in it if I let you molest my dough!" Harry wasn't letting it go.

"The word 'promise' never came out of my mouth," Draco teased. "Father, tell Harry it's just my dirty robes."

Lucius laughed. "Harry gathers up all the dirty laundry, so I would watch what I say, Son."

Draco scoffed before going to the loo. When he came back, he noticed that the bag had been tampered with, although not opened. "What is this? Some spoiled brat has been trying to find out if I bought them anything?"

"Spoiled brat? You said it was dirty robes, so I was just trying to give it to the house elves," Harry shot back. "Now, come eat dinner."

Harry was fidgety all through dinner. He was silently willing Lucius and Draco to finish eating. They knew it and found it amusing.

Lucius was finally done, but Draco was teasingly taking his time. Lucius smirked. "That food is not going to eat itself, Draco. You know that Harry likes for us to finish all of our food."

Draco smirked and reached out to spear a carrot when Harry's hand grabbed his arm. "Try it, Draco Malfoy, and I promise you that you will pull back a stump," Harry said.

Draco laughed and placed his fork down on the table. He sent all of the dishes into the kitchen for the house elves. They all went into the sitting room where the tree was. There were now presents under the tree. Draco motioned for them to open them.

Harry hesitated. "I don't want to open them yet."

"Leave it to pregnancy hormones to make Harry change his mind," Draco snorted.

"I just don't want it to be over too fast," Harry said hastily. "Today's been absolutely wonderful," he added softly.

The presents from Lucius, Harry, and all of their friends were added to the pile before they opened them. There were many sounds of exclamation over their gifts. Harry was holding the baby sweater that Mrs. Weasley had knitted when Lucius stepped out of the room. Draco was just getting ready to go find him when he came back. Lucius cleared his throat to get Harry's attention. Harry looked at him in question as Lucius levitated a beautiful cradle into the room. Harry's mouth dropped open as he slowly got up and walked over to it.

"It took me some time to find this in our storage. I had to have the house elves clean it up. I hope you like it, Harry."

Harry's face lit up. "Was this yours, Lucius?"

Lucius gave a half smile. "It is the Malfoy family cradle. It has magic in it that allows it to appear whenever you have need of it. It requires a tiny drop of blood of the mother-er, the person who carries the baby. After that, you only need to think of it, and it will appear where you are."

Harry was excitedly looking over every inch of the cradle. "It's perfect. When did you have time to look for it without me knowing? It will be helpful to not have to go look for it when I need to lay the baby down. I'm glad I didn't buy a cradle when I was picking up some things for the baby. Are those diamonds? A little elaborate, but beautiful. Oh, Lucius." Harry turned to Lucius with wide eyes and a smile.

Draco hadn't seen Harry this happy or excited in a while. He had a smile on his face, but he felt empty inside, knowing that this was something he couldn't share in. He didn't fully understand why this baby was so important to him. Maybe because it was Harry's, too. He had known there would be moments like this, but he hadn't realized how much it would hurt. Harry was practically glowing in happiness at Lucius's thoughtfulness. Draco glanced at the cradle, knowing it has used to be his, too. It didn't make him feel any better.

Lucius smiled at Harry's joy. He had felt slightly awkward giving the cradle to Harry. He wasn't sure if it was something he should do when Draco wasn't right there, but Draco was smiling and leaning back on the sofa.

"It's getting late, Harry. You had a lot of excitement today. I think it's time to rest," Lucius said.

"Of course. Just let me clean up the mess."

"Go on up to bed, Harry. I'll have the house elves clean it up," Draco said.

"If you're sure…" Harry trailed off.

"Yes, it's fine."

"Okay," Harry agreed uncertainly.

Lucius placed a hand on Harry's back to lead him to the stairs. "I'm glad Draco's finally home."

"Me, too." Harry reached over and took Lucius's hand as they walked upstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

The closer it got to Harry's due date, the less Lucius and Draco let him do. This caused him to get very bored. He finally decided to invite Seamus over. Seamus had seemed very eager to come over. Harry waited impatiently by the Floo for Seamus to arrive. Finally, the fireplace flared up as Seamus stepped through.

"Hi, Harry!" Seamus said as he pulled Harry into a hug. "Blimey, you're getting huge!"

"Thanks, Seamus," Harry said sarcastically. "Just what every pregnant person wants to hear."

"I didn't mean to offend you," Seamus said. "You look radiant. I only hope my future spouse looks as beautiful as you this far along."

"He does look amazing, doesn't he?"

Seamus and Harry turned at the sound of the silky drawl. Lucius was standing in the doorway, a slight smile on his face.

Seamus gave a slight frown, but quickly rearranged his features. "He really does. Even if he doesn't believe it."

"Yes, that does tend to be problem."

"Knock it off, you two. I'm fat and I waddle." Harry scowled at both of them.

"You're pregnant, not fat. There's a difference," Seamus said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It might as well be the same thing. You're just in time for lunch. Afterwards, Lucius can take you out to see the stallion before our visit."

Seamus' eyes lit up. "That sounds wonderful. I would love to see it."

Lucius led them to the dining room where Draco was already seated and waiting. Lucius sat in his usual seat at the head of the table with Harry and Draco on both sides, while Seamus took the seat on the other side of Harry. They talked a bit, but Draco was the only one who didn't contribute much to the conversation. He was too busy watching his father and Seamus. He noticed that they both would speak to each other, but they only snuck looks at the other when they weren't paying attention. He already knew that Seamus had feelings for his father, but he hadn't realized that they were returned. It was obvious when you were looking for it, though. He decided against telling Harry as he felt his father would never cross that line. Lucius Malfoy was a lot of things, but he was still an honorable man. After dinner, Lucius asked Draco to keep Harry company while he took Seamus out to the paddock. Draco agreed and led Harry to a sitting room, all the while keeping his hand on Harry's lower back. He helped Harry sit down before taking a seat in a chair across from him. They sat in silence with Draco sneaking peeks at Harry's round belly until Harry spoke up.

"I see what you're talking about now."

Draco looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"With Seamus. It was obvious that he's in love with Lucius. I didn't see it until you pointed it out. I think Lucius has feelings for him, too."

Draco swallowed hard. "What makes you say that?"

Harry closed his eyes as he leaned into the back of the couch. "The way he said Seamus' name at dinner. The way he would look at him when he thought no one was looking. I may be oblivious, but I'm not stupid. I can see the signs."

Draco was speechless for a moment. "I see."

Harry cracked open an eye and looked at him. "You saw it, too." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. I wasn't going to say anything because there was nothing to tell. Neither of them would do anything that might hurt you."

"Hmm." Harry closed his eye again.

Draco tried to stop himself from speaking, but it came out anyway. "What are you going to do?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at him. "I really don't know what to do. I love Lucius, but I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with his son. Lucius loves me, but he's not in love with me. He possibly loves one of my best friends. We're having a baby together, but it's not his baby. I feel like I'm going to screw up no matter what I do. Any ideas on how to handle this?"

Draco cleared his throat as he looked away. "I'm not the right person to ask about that. Any opinion I give you would be biased. Either way, no one can make the decision on what you should do but you."

Harry sighed heavily. "I knew you would say that, but I figured it was worth a shot. Maybe I should sit Lucius down and ask him about it outright."

Draco snorted. "You know my father well enough to know that won't work. Your best bet is to take some time, think it over, make a decision, and go forth with said decision."

"I hate when you talk all snooty," Harry griped. "I mean really, 'go forth with said decision'. Who talks like that other than your father?"

Draco hid a smile. "Okay, fine. Make a decision and do whatever you bloody well want."

"Better. Just because you grew up in a wealthy family doesn't mean you have to talk like you were born 300 years ago."

Draco couldn't stop the laugh that had been building. "I honestly only do it because you get all riled up about it. Plus, it's funny to see how much of it I can get by you without you noticing."

"I always notice it. I just don't always say something about it."

"Well, I hope you're happy. You just completely ruined my game for me."

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence until Lucius and Seamus came back. Neither of them looked at the other when they came in. Lucius asked Draco to help him sign some contracts for the business, leaving Seamus and Harry alone.

"What did you think?" Harry asked.

"He's gorgeous," Seamus replied. His tone of voice told Harry that Seamus wasn't talking about the stallion.

They spent the rest of the visit catching up on their lives. Harry couldn't quite get what he had witnessed at dinner out of his head. He knew he had a lot of thinking to do.

HPDM

Everything had been peaceful in Malfoy Manor until one day after Draco had taken a trip to Diagon Alley. He had spent most of the trip thinking about everything. He had found himself watching Harry's stomach more and more with every day that passed. He had even seen the movements of the baby rolling around once. He had watched as Harry grimaced and shifted in his chair, trying to get the baby to stop. He wondered if it had hurt, but Harry never said anything. He hadn't heard any talk of what would happen when Harry went into labor. He knew that Harry would want Mrs. Weasley there to help. Harry trusted her implicitly when it came to the baby since she had seven children of her own. Draco hadn't asked because he wanted to keep the peace. However, he couldn't keep it to himself anymore. He cornered his father out by the paddock when he came home.

"Who's going to help Harry with the delivery?" he asked, keeping his head turned away from his father.

"I plan to Floo the family healer when he goes into labor," Lucius replied, much to Draco's displeasure.

"No," he said, much more quiet and calm than he wanted. "He'll have Mrs. Weasley."

Lucius turned from the stallion to look into Draco's eyes. "Mrs. Weasley is not a trained healer."

"Harry doesn't care," Draco argued. "She's had seven children without a healer. She knows what she's doing. Harry will feel better if she's there to help him."

Lucius' eyes turned to steel, but Draco refused to give up.

"I told you I was willing to give up my claim to this baby. I haven't asked for anything. Truthfully, though, I'm not asking. I'm telling you, Father. It's Mrs. Weasley. No one else."

Lucius gave an almost inaudible sigh as he turned back to Beauty. Draco knew he had won.

"I'll ask her if she'll do it if you won't want to," he said softly.

"No, I'll do it, Son," Lucius said just as softly.

Draco could tell that Lucius didn't want to ask Mrs. Weasley, but he knew better than to push. His father had conceded on the issue of Mrs. Weasley, Draco could leave it well enough alone now. Draco knew he caused another rift in his relationship with his father, but he didn't care. He knew that his father would ignore it just as he would. Harry needed them to pull together since the baby was due any day.

HPDM

The day started like any other. The three men had breakfast, and then Draco and Lucius went out to the garden. They were startled when a house elf popped next to them with a message. Harry was in labor. Lucius told Draco to tell Mrs. Weasley it was time while he went in to check on Harry. The whole way to the fireplace, Draco's mind raced with thoughts of Mrs. Weasley not being home or being too busy. He knew it was absurd because Mrs. Weasley had told his father that she would be waiting for the time to come. He got through to her, but she was much more calm and relaxed than he was.

"Draco, dear, do calm down. The first baby usually takes a long time to come," Mrs. Weasley said with a laugh. "It's funny. It's usually the father that gets so nervous when the baby is coming. No matter. I'm sure you're just excited to meet your little brother or sister. Now, shoo, dear. I need to come through."

HPDM

Harry felt like it had been days since the contractions had started and yet, he was no closer to delivering. He had walked all over the bedroom until a particularly painful contraction made him lay down, with Lucius sitting by his head and running his hand through his hair. He gave a little laugh in relief when Draco practically pushed Mrs. Weasley into the room. He had been about to greet her when another pain made him suck in a deep breath. Mrs. Weasley immediately went into her "in charge" mode and snapped out orders to Lucius and Draco to get her all of things she needed before leaning over to coo sympathetically at Harry.

"I know it's scary, dear. It hurts like hell, too." She tsk'd at Harry's wide eyes at hearing her curse. "You don't push seven children out of you without picking up some interesting language," she said. "All of the pain and fear will go away once you have that baby in your arms. You should try to rest while you can. We don't know how long this will be."

Harry closed his eyes and dozed off just before Lucius and Draco burst through the door. His eyes snapped open while Mrs. Weasley yelled at them like children. "What is wrong with you two? Coming through the door like a couple of dragons instead of walking through it like sensible human beings! Harry needs his rest and I do not have the patience to deal with the likes of you! Get out!"

Lucius and Draco exchanged shameful looks and rushed out the door before Mrs. Weasley got angry enough to pull her wand. Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath and told Harry to close his eyes again. He managed to drift off again, and Mrs. Weasley went downstairs to check on the Malfoys. Lucius and Draco sitting in a study looking ashen. She headed to the kitchen, made some tea, and carried it back. She managed to get them both to choke down a cup.

"Lucius, perhaps you should find a way to keep busy. Maybe check on your horse?"

"I will not go keep myself busy. I refuse to go anywhere."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Harry's resting right now. It will be a while before the baby is born. You look like you could use some fresh air. Draco can come get you if anything happens."

Lucius glared at her, but Draco was giving him a look that said he agreed with her, so Lucius gave in. He slowly walked out to paddock, where he stood and talked to Beauty. He took that time to get everything off his chest. He talked about how nervous he was about Harry's labor, his guilt at pushing his son and husband together, his guilt at being in the way of their happiness, and his guilt and shame at developing feelings for another man while married. It was the first time he admitted, even to himself, that he thought he might be in love. Lucius would never tell anyone, but he wished everything was the same as it was before. When his marriage, while far from perfect, worked; when Draco had been with Astoria; when he and his husband didn't have feelings for anyone else; when things weren't so complicated.

He stopped talking when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Draco walking up, hands in his pockets.

"Nothing's changed. He's not asleep, but he's resting."

They both stood there in silence, waiting for news.


End file.
